


Drawn Home

by genrerebel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, F/F, M/M, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes, Tattoos, Winter Soldier Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel
Summary: Steve Rogers is looking for home.Now that The Winter Soldier trials are over and Pegs is more or less back to herself, he knows they can't stay in the Tower forever. Tensions with Tony are still high and Steve understands.  But he can't leave Pegs, so he goes looking for them a place to call home and instead of finding a house, he finds Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 46
Kudos: 113





	1. A meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure how long this will be. I'm using it as self reward, so I'll actually get my deadline stuff done.
> 
> **
> 
> Also, Thor is still Thor, but he never met Darcy and Jane. (He will tho)

Steve walked through the streets of Brooklyn, trying his best to see what had changed this time. Granted his latest leave from his beloved hometown had only been two years rather than nearly seventy. He smiled at the flower seller that was on the same corner she'd been at before a blast from his past came back. Literally blasting. 

Peggy hadn't been herself and the guilt of what he'd allowed to happen, well it had played a huge part of the blow out with Tony. And that well, that just caused more guilt. It was better now, at least that's what they'd agreed to say. Steve and the Rogues were back. The Avengers were whole again. Again, at least that's what they were saying to the public. But tensions in the tower were high and Steve was considering getting his own place. 

Tony and Nat were both totally against it. He understood of course. The Winter Soldier had been able to get to him at his old place. Had tried to kill Fury at his old place. Pegs had stood in his kitchen and not known him. 

Steve shook his head. There was no need to look back. Pegs was herself again. King T'challa and Princess Shuri had worked miracles. He had his best friend back. A slightly more paranoid and deadly best friend, but hey, he didn't care. Beggars can't be choosers after all and having even a tiny bit of his former life back was amazing. That was something Tony didn't, or possibly simply refused, to understand. Which was why he was determined to get his own place. He'd let Tony and Nat make sure it was secure, he'd bet they would do a hell of a lot better than Hydra masquerading as Shield did. And then he'd have a place Pegs could find safe and far enough away from Tony and her memories of killing Howard. 

It was a delicate balancing act right now. It didn't matter how much evidence there was, she had killed his dad. Steve knew Tony had every right to be angry. He wanted his team back, his new team, since he was never getting the Commandos back. But he also wanted, needed to be there for Peggy. Hence the tension. It was his fault, all of it. So getting out of the tower was up to him. 

That was why he was walking around Brooklyn, alone, his baseball cap pulled low. He'd questioned Nat about the validity of the disguise but then he'd had to apologize for doubting. People really did not recognize him unless he was decked out in red, white and blue. Brooklyn had always been his home and since Pegs couldn't go back to London, couldn't leave the states at all unless she was with the Avengers on a mission, well he thought Brooklyn could be her home too. 

He'd found a few places he thought might work, two of them were actually for sale. Steve didn't think the other two not actually being for sale would stop Tony, but Steve tried his best to not use his name to get things. He didn't feel right doing that. With the two brownstones on his mind, he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into a solid wall of man. 

"Shit. Fuck. Sorry. Wasn't looking." Steve apologized and stepped back from where he'd grabbed the man's arm to steady them both. 

"Is fine. Wasn't looking either. Am late to open my shop." The guy's voice was deep and so familiar, Steve had to shake himself before he just latched onto the poor guy cause he sounded like home. Although he considered latching on for a different reason when he finally looks up. The guy was gorgeous. Literally the most attractive man Steve had seen since his fling with that French soldier back before he froze.

"Wow." He felt the blush. "I mean. Um. Sorry, again." 

"No problem Cap." Steve bristled, immediately pasting his media smile on. The other guy must have noticed right away and shook his head before grinning sweetly. "Sorry. Can I call you that? I mean I get the cap and sunglasses are supposed to be you going incognito, but I mean, the shoulders..." the guy waves at Steve, who can't hold back his own grin as the guy keeps rambling, "plus ya know, I'm not exactly a small guy and you didn't budge at all when we collided." 

"You could call me Steve. That's what my friends call me." He had to cut him off, otherwise he might have kept rambling. But Steve, well, the grin that lit up the other guys face, it was worth all of this. 

"Steve, then." The guy held out a hand to shake, "I'm James but my friends call me…shit. Late!" 

Steve laughed and the guy, James, quirked an eyebrow. "C'mon then." James grabbed his hand and Steve let himself be pulled. They walk three streets over and stop in front of a brick and glass storefront. Steve keeps smiling as Bucky digs through his messenger bag mumbling about his "damn keys." Once the door is open and the lights are on, Steve sucks in a breath. 

"Tattoos?" He gets out, past the weird lump in his throat. Steve watches as James yanks off his hoodie, and then Steve stares as acres of inked skin is unwrapped. Under the hoodie was a rainbow tank top adorned only with a pouty pair of lips. Steve feels like he's dying. He briefly wonders if he died and went to gay heaven, populated by Steve's dream guy, but he ignores that once music starts pouring through invisible speakers. Country. Blergh. So James isn't perfect. Steve still likes what he sees.

Steve pulls his cell out of his pocket to send a quick text. Checking the time he sees Pegs is probably fresh out of therapy. That means she'll have ensconced herself in all the blankets on her bed with the record player on, listening to Glen Miller. It's her go to after a hard day with the doc. She never lets him get close on these days, so he knows it's okay to linger, but he still wants to let her know where he is. 

To: Pegs  
Found a guy o.0  
Be back later

He doesn't expect a response, and is looking at the art on the wall, desperately wishing he could actually keep a tattoo when his phone buzzes. 

From: Pegs  
I expect a debrief upon return  
Get full name so I can dig  
That is not a request Steven Grant

"Someone missing you?" Steve nearly bobbles his phone while James laughs. He has two cups of coffee, and Steve accepts the offered one. 

"I uh, my friend. It's important to stay in contact." 

"A friend?" James looks intrigued. "One of your Avenger buddies? Or, Margaret Carter, officially the baddest chick around?" 

"Uh, yeah. Pegs. She's um, still healing." 

"I can't even imagine. I was only in for four years, and that was voluntary, so what she went through? Well, when I saw the trial on the news, I hoped she could get the help she deserved."

That was a lot of words, a lot for Steve to unpack. He of course knew that her trial had been public. It had been imperative to get the public on her side, so it's known who she is, what she did, what they made her do. But Steve still doesn't like to talk about her, so he sticks to the other important bit of information. 

"You served?" He knew DADT had been repelled, but from what he could see; tattoos, rainbow tank, long hair up in a bun, James looked like a gay Brooklyn hipster, not exactly Army ready. 

"Yeah, all the men in my family have," he shrugs, "they already weren't happy about me being a quote, unquote, flaming queer, so I did the family duty and once I was done, I told my dad that since even the army couldn't drag the gay out of me, that I'd just stay in Brooklyn while they went back to Indiana."

"Ah. Well, I mean, I was in the Army in the 40's and I knew a bunch of "flaming queers" so I mean, sorry your dad is an idiot?" James stared at him for a minute and Steve felt very stupid for saying that about this guy's dad, but James just laughed. And laughed. 

"Jesus, can I tell him that? 'Sorry dad, your information about there being no gay men in the "great war" is statistically untrue. Sorry, not sorry.'" 

This time Steve laughed. "Yeah, tell him Captain America said that. He won't believe you. I'm not even human to most people, and a eunuch to the few who actually recognize me as human." He could hear the bitterness in his own voice, and tried to cover it with a sip of the coffee. 

"Well that sucks." James knocks a shoulder into Steve. "And, hey Bucky, is what my friends call me. We could be friends, you could come to the shop when you need to feel human."

"But, I mean, you don't even know me. You know Cap. That's all people know." Where there was bitterness before, now it's disgust and Steve is not a big fan of how easily this man is able to get to the meat of who Steve is. 

"I might not know too much about Steve, the human, but he seems like a pretty cool guy. And hey, I think I read somewhere he was an artist and don't look now, but tattoo shops are a good place for an artist to hang." Bucky smiled, and Steve could tell he was being honest, could tell there was no artifice beyond his words. 

"I haven't drawn a single line since before I took a nosedive into the arctic." He shrugs a shoulder, it's not like Bucky didn't know. 

"Well," Bucky grins and goes back behind the counter that separated the front area with the rooms where Steve assumed the actual tattooing happened, "luckily for you, I always keep a drawing pad here." Steve took the pad and pencil, meekly following Bucky over to the couch under the big windows. 

Steve stared at the empty sheet of paper, then the pencil, and then up to Bucky, who had the fondest look on his face. Ducking down, he let the tip of the pencil slide across the paper. He was rusty, he knew, but like Bucky's accent and the streets he'd been walking that morning, this felt like home.


	2. Best Tuesday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegs and Darcy, this should be good.

He was on his second fresh sheet of paper when the door slammed open. The pad went flying and Steve stood, at the ready for whatever was there for him. Or in this case, a short, curvy brunette who was not there for him. 

"Sshh, Steve. You're fine. It's fine. Just Darcy. She works here." Steve's adrenaline slowly levels out with the soft voice and Bucky's hand rubbing up and down his bicep. "Darcy's gonna remember one of these days to not do everything so loud." 

"Sorry bossman and seriously sexy blond guy." Steve huffs out a laugh, and sits down hard on the couch. 

"M'sorry." 

"Nope. That was my bad. I know Buck's right in this, we often have soldiers here and PTSD is a real thing. I'm sorry I scared you." She sat next to him and patted his shoulder. 

"I've been home a while, I shouldn't still be jumping at everything." Bucky doesn't say anything but he does hand over the pad Steve had thrown. Steve looks down at the drawing he'd been doing, Peggy back in the day. He can feel Darcy's eyes on him and hear the intake of breath. 

"Well, you might be home, but that don't mean shit when the war is home too." She presses a quick kiss to his cheek before doing the same to Bucky's. "I'll just be back in my room sanitizing, I have an appointment soon." 

Steve watches her go, the sway in her generous hips making him wish he swung her way. It'd make his life so much easier if he liked dames. Especially ones like Darcy who wore the retro style like it was her own. She'd put most pin-ups to shame.

"Darcy is our piercer." Bucky tells him. "She was at college studying polysci until she got fed up with the boys club. She is a joy, really, and she won't tell anyone you're here. She may be brash but she is loyal." Steve looks up at Bucky, he's sat on the arm of the couch like he has no cares in the world. 

"I'm not really worried about her, or you telling. Not for my sake. But, as much as I hate it, word gets around I've been here you'll get the dregs of society stalking you to find out why. 'Why is Captain Rogers at a tattoo shop?' 'Why is Captain America hanging out with a gay ex soldier?' I hate it, but it'll happen. You don't deserve that." Steve closed the pad of paper and went to hand it over. It was stupid of him to think he could have this, that he could have a place for himself. 

"Now listen here ya big mook. Ya listening?" Bucky grabbed his chin and turned him so he could see Bucky's face. "I can see you pulling away, turning inside yourself, and let me tell you, that's bullshit. I couldn't care less what some paps say to me. And hey, any business is good business so if they start showing up I'll tell them to spend some cash or get lost. I got lotsa stories and none of 'em about you, that I can tell. So, in conclusion, if you want to stay here and be my friend, well, then yes please." 

"Also Peggy Carter is stupid hot, so if you want to bring her for eye candy, that's cool!" Darcy shouts from back in her room and Steve can't do anything but laugh. 

"Lord. Brash, I told you." Bucky chuckles. 

"It's, uh, I mean, I don't know that Pegs would mind." Steve stammers, he's not outing her. There is proof for those who want to look, she never did hide her affair with Angie back in the day.

"Oh really," Darcy purrs from the counter. "Tell me more." 

"Um, maybe I'll bring her? I mean I was looking for a place here, so honestly we might be neighbors soon." 

"Well, that is good news. And don't worry Steve, Brooklyn loves you. We'll take care of you." Bucky grinned and Steve knew he was red, his damn Irish complexion always got the best of him. 

"I guess I should go, but um, Bucky, Pegs did send this." He shows him her texts, not his, and Bucky laughs. He also rips a piece of paper from the drawing pad and writes some stuff down. 

"Birthday, phone number, social security number, full name. Let her go nuts. I want both of you to feel safe here." He winks and Steve flushes again, and stands up to leave before he makes more of a fool of himself. 

"I'll uh, see you soon." He goes to leave, but turns and hugs Bucky briefly. "Thank you."

He doesn't give Bucky any time to respond before he's out the door and jogging back to The Tower. It's a long way but it gives him time to think about his morning. And Bucky. Lots of time to think about Bucky. 

Back at the tower he heads to his and Peggy's floor. He successfully avoids people and starts to strip in his bedroom. He grabs a quick shower, completely ignoring his body's attempt to perk up at thoughts of Bucky. Dressed, he grabs an apple and goes to knock on Pegs bedroom door. Normally he wouldn't bother her on therapy day, but he knows that the paper in his hand will supersede. Plus, it'll give her a mission. She does love a mission. 

He knocks once, "Peg, got that info." 

"You may enter Steven." She calls out. He opens the door and smiles, he'd been right earlier. She was a blanket burrito and the record player was on. She also had the laptop Tony gave her. Steve knew she could find anything if she had access to the internet. He sits on the bed and before he hands her the paper, he takes a moment to input Bucky as a new contact. He hands over the paper. 

To: Bucky <3  
If you shiver, it's not someone walking over your grave, its Pegs digging into your life.   
Still ok?

He glances over at Pegs and finds her engrossed in whatever she's already found. His phone buzzes. 

From: Bucky <3  
I mean, I could tell her what she wants to know. But I totes understand her need.   
Come back soon?

Steve smiles and Pegs snorts. 

"Always were a sucker for a pretty boy." She turns the laptop and he sees Bucky in his uniform, hair shorter but the same grin. 

From: Bucky <3  
I literally just had a girl come to the shop and ask for your shield.   
Cool? Yes or No?

To: Bucky <3  
Yes, cool  
I wouldn't tattoo on my skin, but I have seen a few that are very well done.  
Highest compliment ever

"Oh, not a career soldier, but still a good one. Has a twin sister. Pays his taxes. I will allow this." Pegs has a sort of smile, not the one from before but better now than when she first came home. 

Steve is about to text Bucky again but the Pegs makes a happy sound. 

"Pegs?" 

"Oh, she's darling." Steve looks at the screen. Peggy had found the tattoo shop's Twitter account, and a pic of Darcy. 

"I met her today. She thinks, and I'm quoting here, that you are stupid hot. She asked me to bring you by. I told her we might be neighbors soon. I found two brownstones not far from the shop, we'll have to have Nat vet one."

"Steven, we do not need to be neighbors to visit." Peggy gave him a look he hadn't seen in years and Steve all but melted in happiness. 

From: Bucky <3  
Would you get a tattoo?   
I would LOVE to do that for you.

Steve laughed and showed Pegs his phone. 

"See? We get you a tattoo. That is the perfect excuse for us to go."

"Um, I mean. We don't really need an excuse. Bucky said we were friends and that I was always welcome there. You too." 

The next text that came through was a drawn design of his shield, but it was almost abstract. 

To: Bucky <3  
Very cool  
Wanna play matchmaker?   
Pegs called Darcy "darling"   
That is high praise  
Also, I don't know what I would get. I'm pretty positive the ink wouldn't stay. I don't scar.

"So, if we are welcome. Why are we still here?" She quirked her head and Steve had the itch to just.. hug her tight. But he wouldn't. She still wasn't great with touch. "You can buy me a late lunch. I am positively famished." 

Steve nodded and grinned. "I'll let you get dressed." 

He left her bedroom, knowing that she didn't feel safe leaving the tower unless she was suitably armed. He leant against the wall and twirled his phone. He considered just showing up, but figured that wasn't polite. 

To: Bucky <3  
Pegs has decided she must meet you and Darcy. Headed back your way.   
Can I bring you lunch?

From: Bucky <3  
I'd kill for a good taco.   
You will let me pay you back. 

He was about to rebut that but then another picture came through. This time it was Darcy looking shocked. 

From: Bucky <3  
I've never actually seen her get so freaked out over a girl. This is gonna be fun.   
See you soon ;)

Steve was still grinning at his phone when Pegs came out. He was surprised to see she wasn't in her full combat gear. She still had tac pants on, but they were tighter than normal and her boots had Union Jack's on them. She even forwent her tac vest and was wearing a leather jacket he'd never seen before. If Steve knew her, and he did, she had at least three knives and a collapsible baton hidden on her.

She shrugged. "Therapist says to treat myself. I can't very well meet a girl that pretty in my combat wear." 

"I am so damn proud of you Pegs." He doesn't get choked up but it's close. This is the most human she's been since she got back.

"Right. We taking your bike?" 

He nods, "that okay? Tacos good for lunch? Buck said he'd pay me back but I'm not taking his money." 

"Tacos and a pretty girl. Best Tuesday I've had in a while Steven Grant." Steve laughed and hit the button for the elevator. Soon he'd have to talk to Nat about getting a brownstone, and then deal with moving, but for now he was going to agree with Peggy. Tacos and a pretty boy is a pretty great Tuesday.


	3. Tacos and coming out

The ride from Manhattan to Brooklyn took almost an hour, which was about normal. Traffic always sucked and often Steve would speed and play the dodge and weave game, but the last time he'd gotten pulled over the cop had told him they were gonna start ticketing him. They'd been letting him slide for a year. He was suitably chagrined that last time so now he was better. Mostly.

They parked a street over from the tattoo shop and stopped by the taqueria they found. Steve, knowing both his and Pegs metabolism, ordered a bit of everything. Anything Bucky or Darcy didn't like, they would eat. When they opened the door, they were hailed as heroes by the three people inside. Steve hadn't known to expect a third person and Pegs clearly didn't either. She stood, ramrod straight until Steve bumped into her. 

"Hi. I'm Steve." He puts the food down on the counter where the short, slim girl was leaning. 

"I'm Jane. I'm the other tattoo artist. I heard you were bringing lunch, is there enough for me?" She shakes his hand and despite her size, she has a firm grip. Probably has to, to control a tattoo gun. 

"Certainly, we tend to order to feed ourselves. I'm Peggy." Steve watched as Jane sized her up, and then she broke into a smile. 

"Nice to meet you. I'll pay for what I eat." 

"Certainly not." Pegs stood firm as all three shop workers started to protest. It only took a while before she put two fingers to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. "That's enough. You will not pay, however if we eat together again, you may pay then. Though you will come to regret it, our metabolism is insane." She moved to the bag, and Steve just grinned. That was his Pegs, taking control. 

"Now. We will eat and we will chat. I'll have no arguments." 

"Yes ma'am." Darcy breathed out and four heads turned towards her. She didn't look the least unsettled by the scrutiny. Instead she just stared at Peggy with stars in her eyes. Pegs, always a flirt, winked at the younger woman. Darcy grinned. Jane groaned. 

"Lord, I'm never gonna find a man." Bucky laughed. 

"Sorry I'm too gay for you, love." Bucky said before digging into his food.

"Ditto." The room went quiet and Steve looked up from his taco. Everyone was staring at him and Pegs was grinning. Fully grinning. He walked back the conversation in his head and then he froze. 

"I uh…..I said that out loud?" His face was on fire. Of course Pegs knew, but other than her, no one from this time period did. He just outed himself to people he'd known for less than a day. 

"Well then. I'm just gonna take my straight ass somewhere else cause this is like, terrible fifth wheel stuff." Jane joked and Steve let out the breath he'd been holding. 

He ducked down to take another bite of food, but not before he noticed a gleam in Bucky's eye. He thought he knew what that meant, but he couldn't be sure. It'd been so long since he'd attempted any kind of relationship and even though he thought Bucky was hot and kind, there was no telling if he'd be okay signing up to be with someone who's life is as messed up as Steve's. 

He pays attention to the food for a while, but he can't shut off his hearing and Darcy, Jane and Pegs are definitely talking about him. And Bucky. Together. Steve is trying not to get his hope's up. 

"So uh, like I said before, we won't tell your secrets." Bucky had moved to sit next to him and he looked so earnest. Steve wasn't mad and made sure to tell him that. 

"It's not a secret. Not really. More like, I don't advertise." He shakes his head, "No. Um...I just. It's private right? I don't feel the need to broadcast that information. Or really, any personal information. So not a secret, just something I don't talk about." 

"I get it." Steve looks skeptical. Bucky laughs. "No. I really get it. I grew up in this media obsessed world, where people feel entitled to that kind of information." 

"Yeah. I just. ..I guess I still think sex is a private thing. It's no one's business that I'm gay. It doesn't affect my ability to do my job." Steve felt the same anger bubbling up. He'd had it his whole life, even before he'd taken the serum. He wasn't angry that he was gay, but that he felt he had to justify it. Apologize for it. 

"You're absolutely right and I promise, it won't get leaked from us." Steve nodded and knocked his shoulder into Bucky's. 

"Thanks." 

They ate some together, talking about the food and the appointment Bucky had scheduled for the girl who wanted the shield tattoo. He had all but tuned the ladies out until Pegs reached over to kick him. He looked up to see her grinning. 

"So. I believe Thor might be our dear Jane's answer." Steve cocked his head to the side and considered. Jane was tiny but strong and she exuded confidence. 

"Yeah, Thor does enjoy a woman who knows herself. I could make it happen. Plus, he already has tattoos, so it'd be easy to get him here." 

Jane all but squealed for a minute before she got herself under control. "Yeah. Thor, that'd be cool." 

Steve laughed. He really, really liked these three. He wasn't 100% sure about mixing them, worried about Tony mostly, but he deserved to be happy. He did. So did Pegs. 

"Any other friends you want to set up? I think Clint is single." That got a laugh out of everyone and then all of them were back to eating. They were just cleaning up when the door opened. A tall girl with lovely golden skin stopped short inside the shop. 

"Holy mother of god!" She squeaked out. Pegs went into sentry mode, coming close to Steve, one hand inside the back of her shirt, probably on the hilt of a knife. 

"Now Gwen, come in and wipe the drool. It's unbecoming to oogle our friends." Bucky waved the girl in. She blushed but she stood tall when she walked over. She stopped right in front of Steve. The only sign of nerves was a quick glance to Peggy. 

"I'm sorry sir. I told myself if I ever got an audience with you, I wouldn't freak out. But to be fair, I didn't expect to run into you here. So. Hi. I'm Gwen, you saved my grandfather's life when you liberated the factory in Austria. Thank you." There were tears in her eyes when she was done and Steve had a lump in his throat. 

He inched forward, "may I?" He asked, his arms up and open. She nodded and he hugged her tight. 

When they pulled apart they were both teary eyed. "I'm glad to know you then." 

She sniffed before turning toward Bucky. "Wow, that got emotional fast. I'm so ready to get that tattoo now."

Steve stood back and Peggy fell into step next to him. He watched Bucky get the girl situated with paperwork. 

"Hey, this is gonna take about an hour so if you want to stick around you can, or we can just catch up later." Steve was grateful for the out, he definitely needed time to process. 

"I actually do have a meeting later, so I guess we'll catch up after a while." Steve told him. Bucky nodded and moved into his room. Gwen waved before she too ducked into the room. Left alone with the three women, he allowed himself to sag a bit.

"That was...wow. Steve do you get that a lot?" Jane asked. 

"Um. Not really. Usually people who come up to me want to talk about the Chitauri. Or Iron Man." 

"Come Steven. Time to decompress before your meeting with Miss Potts." Pegs took his hand before turning back. "Miss Darcy, you may expect my call." 

Pegs winked before she started to pull him out of the shop. He was definitely feeling overwhelmed and a bit of time before he had to agree to one more of Pepper's galas did sound good. 

They made it back to the tower easily and again without running into anyone. It was almost weird, how quiet the tower was. 

"Jarvis? Where is everyone?"

"Sir had a meeting in California. Agents Romanoff and Barton are at New Shield and Doctor Banner is in his lab. I believe Master Thor is off world." 

"Thanks Jarvis. Will Pepper be on time for our meeting?" Steve didn't always love technology and how fast it moved, he hated feeling behind, but he did love that Jarvis kept them all on time and in touch with each other. In fact, he probably should tell him that. 

"Jarvis, have I thanked you lately? You do so much for me, for us. Thank you." 

"To your first question. Yes. Miss Potts will be on time. To your second, you are one of the few who do thank me. I thank you for thinking of it. Don't tell sir, but if I could have favorites you would be my third." 

"After Tony and Pepper, eh? Not bad at all. Thanks. I'm going to rest a bit, been an eventful morning. Could you set an alert for thirty minutes before my meeting?" 

"Of course Captain. Rest well." 

Steve chuckled as his bedroom went dark. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the too soft bed. Alone in the dark, he tried to work through how he felt about the day. 

Meeting Bucky? Very good.  
Pegs smiling? Very good.  
Tacos? He'd had better  
Coming out to new friends? Still undecided how much that's gonna freak him out. 

Right before he falls asleep, he makes a mental note to call Sam. Sam always knows how to put things in perspective.


	4. OGCaptainRogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets with Pepper and then he breaks twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular chapter lengths? I don't know her ;)

The chime wakes him as it starts to get progressively louder. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Jarvis, I’m up. Thank you for the alarm.” He swung his legs over the bed, and went about grabbing a quick shower to get ready to meet Pepper. 

“You’re welcome Captain. Miss Potts is still on time.”

“Thank you.” He ran a towel over his hair, he’d gotten really good at the 2 minute shower and was pulling on clothes when he turned to see Pegs standing in his bedroom door. He had pants on already, but he knew that she did not care one way or the other. He did though. 

“Pegs. Did you need something?” 

“Research states that there is heavy duty ink that was designed to tattoo over scars. It might not work on your skin, but I believe Stark the Younger could make it.” 

Oh. Well, he had tried to push that to the back of his brain, he had other things to worry about, but he could tell by the look of determination on her face that she was not about to let him avoid this. 

“I’ll talk to him, when he gets home. But first, I have to go speak with Miss Potts about a gala she wants me to attend.” He finished buttoning up his shirt and tucking it in, before moving to the bathroom to run a comb through his hair. He had a schedule but he took a moment to do something he normally never did and stare at himself in a mirror. He tilted his head to the right and then the left, trying to imagine what he would look like with his skin inked. He didn’t think he’d do anything too visible, but it might be worth it just for the shock value. Heaven only knows that both Tony and Nat think they know him, still, after all he did to save Pegs, they still think he’s a lily white puritan. He’d never really had any reason to prove them wrong, but thinking about grey blue eyes and a gorgeous smile, well maybe he’d found a reason now. 

Pegs walked him down to the common room, and then stood at the doorway, ignoring where Pepper sat at the large table. The table had been used for game night back before Ultron and the Accords, and now it's becoming a place for neutral party talks. Miss Potts was the smartest person he’d ever known, and he was glad she had understood why he and small meeting rooms didn’t mix well. Even her office with all its windows was too much for him. 

“Steven. It is so good to see you.” She shook his hand and if she had any animosity left for him, he couldn't tell. This was the third meeting they’d had since he’d returned, and it was for the third gala he was being asked to attend. He knew that showing his face to the public was the right thing to do. It was important for the public to see the Avengers as one stable team, and he would do all he could to facilitate that since he’d helped to break them up. 

“Miss Potts, again thank you for moving us down here.” He sat across from her, and glanced back to where Peggy still stood watch. There was no point in telling her to leave, she took keeping him safe very seriously. 

“It’s not a problem at all Steven. Now, shall we get to it? I’m sure Miss Carter has better places to be.” It’s said with a soft laugh and Steve has to fight to not tense up. She didn't mean it like that, he knows that, but he still feels the need to go into protection mode. He and Pegs had a lot in common in that arena. 

“You are correct Miss Potts. I met a lovely girl today.” Pegs calls out and Pepper’s head snaps up. Steve again has to stop himself from thunking his head on the table. Pepper looks to him and he just shrugs. He’s not really in the mood to discuss he and Pegs’ not actual love affair. 

“We were looking for a new place today. I am grateful for Tony letting us live here, but no matter what he says, I know it’s tense. It makes sense to get the distance.” He waited for her to rebuke him and finds himself glad she doesn’t, “so, anyway, we found a shop in Brooklyn and made friends. I’m still a bit in shock about it.”

“Well. That is just lovely. And if you need help in the house search, just let me know. Now,” she turned on her tablet and twisted it to show him the invitation. Steve took a deep breath and willed away the blush. She couldn’t know. It was just a coincidence. A coincidence or a shot of good luck?

“Pride? I didn’t know that Stark Industries supported such diverse interests.” He hoped that his nerves didn’t betray his voice, and he kept a close watch on Pepper to see if this was a joke or something. Instead of any kind of anger or mirth, he found her a bit shy. 

“Ah, this one is not Stark Industries, so much as a… personal thing. My brother was born my sister, and ever since he transitioned, I’ve made sure to be a very vocal ally.” She reached over to take his hand and he heard the minute shifting of Peggy, inching closer to him. “Now, I don’t mean to talk out of turn, but I am smart in ways that Tony is not. And when he was obsessively researching you after you came out of the ice, he left some stuff around. I tend to look to the margins, you know? And in the margins I found something.” 

She squeezed his hand and looked him directly in the eye. He wondered if she could feel his sweaty palms and hear his heart racing. “I never believed the romance that was spun around you and Margaret Carter. Please forgive me,” she called out to Peggy, who just snorted. “So, if Pride was something you were interested in, either coming as my friend Steve, or as Captain America, I would be glad to have you. If, you want to tell me I’m way off base, tell me to fuck off out of your private life, well, I made sure Jarvis had us in blackout and this goes no farhter than the three of us.”

She sat back and he let her hold his hand. He didn’t even hear Peggy move behind him, his ears were roaring so loud. He did feel her hand on his shoulder, squeezing just enough to ground him. 

“Breathe, Steven Grant. You do not have asthma anymore.” Pegs spoke low but powerful and he gasped. He hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath. 

“Captain...Steve, I’m sorry. I’ll forget anything I thought I figured out. You do not need to panic. I promise.” Pepper sounded panicked and that just wouldn’t do. It reminded him too much to how she’d sounded when she got to Tony after Siberia. 

“No. It's time right? I mean, I’m almost 100, I can say it now without being worried about getting arrested.” He turned to look up at Peggy who never, even back in the 30’s, worried about liking what she liked. He looked up at her and found her smiling, really, truly smiling and that was enough to give him courage.

“Pepper, I’m gay. And I would love to come to your Pride Gala with you. As Steven Rogers please.” He lets it all rush out, and feels nothing but relief. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket but he ignores it for now. It’s probably just Sam getting back to him. 

“Steven. Thank you for telling me.”

“Good job, Stevie. Now, call Bucky.” Pegs sounded smug and oh that was a whole other thing wasn't it. He maybe shouldn't try to date a man if only a handful of people in this century knew he liked guys. 

“Who’s Buck-” Peper got out right as Steve was saying, “Pepper, I should probably come out before the gala.”

“Oh. Yes. Um. Well." Pepper flustered was an interesting thing to behold. “Well. Right. The gala is on June first, so we have a few weeks. Let me talk to PR, get something set up for you. I won’t let them talk you into anything you don’t 100% agree with, but let us get that done soon enough to give the public time to digest it before you do in fact show up for a Pride gala.” She looks down at her tablet, her cheeks pinked up. “What was I thinking, I shouldn't have asked you at all.” 

“No. Pepper. Trust me, this is fine. Pegs is right. She met a girl today, but I met a boy. And if I am out, it will make it easier for me to make a move. Dating me is gonna suck, but dating me in private? That would suck worse. So. Now I have time to plan.”

Peggy snorted. “I plan, you execute.”

“Miss Carter, did you want to attend? You could bring your lovely girl.” Pepper looked to be back in a more comfortable emotion, poised to adjust. 

“Yes.” Peggy looked at Steve, and then back to Pepper. “Please. Darcy will look stunning all dolled up, and perhaps this can be a way for us to introduce Jane to Thor.”

“Possibly,” Steve wasn’t sure what other Avengers had been invited and he didn’t think it was his place to ask. But he could just chat with Thor the next time he was on world. 

Pepper stood, and smoothed down her skirt. “Well, this has been um, good. Thank you Steven, for trusting me with that. And I will catch up with you soon, and if you want, I can be there with PR. Whatever will make this the most painless for you.”

She started to make her way out of the room, and he slid his phone out of his pocket. He had just seen the texts that had been waiting, when a thought came to him. 

“Miss Potts?” 

“Yes?”

“Is the PR thing for you or me?” She paused and started to walk back towards him. He chose to meet her in the middle. “I’m just thinking. If you want was is most painless for me, well, I do have twitter. If you think I must deal with PR, I will. But we all know that I do better thinking on my feet.” 

She grinned. A full on, blinding smile. He’d never seen her look so lovely. “Steven, if you come out via twitter, I will owe you a favor. A big favor.” She was entirely too gleeful for him, now.

“Why?” He had to know. He could feel Peggy trying to hold back a laugh next to him. 

“You come out on twitter. You break twitter. Tony has a fit. He’ll be preoccupied for days and I have this conference I really don’t want him to interrupt, on Friday. Keep him occupied, and focused on him not knowing something about you? Yeah, I’ll get work done.” 

“Sure thing.” He grinned. He ignored the texts for a few more minutes, and opened twitter. He thought about his wording for only a second before he started typing. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
In prep for upcoming #pridemonth I thought I should tell you something. I’ve known i was gay since the summer of 1932. I was 12. A very ill timed crush on Arnie, my next door neighbor knocked me for a loop. If the serum, which made me the ideal man 1/2

@OGCaptainRogers  
2/2 Didn’t change that, then I guess nothing will. This means, that there is nothing wrong with being gay. So, you know, do with that what you will. I’m probably late to the stage in this regard, but now I’m here, I’m one of you, I'm an ally. You are strong. #loveislove

Pepper had her phone out in one hand and her other hand covering her mouth. There were tears in her eyes, and he wanted to reach out and hug her. He wasn’t sure it’d be reciprocated, but he figured it was worth a shot. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she sagged into him. 

“Okay, that deserves two favors. You’re a stand up guy Steve. Thank you.” When she pulled back her fingers started flying over her phone. He watched her walk away, ignoring the pinging noise his phone was making. 

He didn’t check it again till he was back in his apartment, the door locked, even though it wouldn't keep out Tony or Nat, and that’s when he pulled up his texts from Bucky. 

From: Bucky <3  
Hey, shield tattoo done  
Img. att  
SSooooo, when you coming back to visit?  
Is it weird I miss you?  
I just followed you on twitter because I was bored. Darcy and Jane did too.

Steve smiled as he read them, and then he flat out grinned when he got to the last one. 

From: Bucky <3  
HOLY FUCK!!!!!

He was just about to text Bucky back when he got another notification from his twitter app, now it was just going crazy. He opened it up and nearly dropped his phone when he saw it. 

@OGPeggyCarter  
Does this mean that people will stop spreading that rumor that Steve and I were lovers? Because no offense to my BEST FRIEND, but he’s not my type. Too tall, too hairy, too male. #loveislove #iloveagirlinstockings


	5. Messing with Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stands up for himself.

After her tweet, Peggy came out to sit with him on the couch and they had Jarvis put his Twitter feed up on the wall. They watched in real time, as his tweets went viral. The whole time he was texting back and forth with Bucky, ignoring all the other texts that had come in. He hadn't told Bucky about the pride gala yet, he actually wanted to see him in person when he invited him, but he had told Bucky there was a reason he'd come out. He also explained the reason why he did it the way he did. Bucky laughed at his desire to annoy Tony.

He and Peggy were retweeting all their favorite responses when a new one came up. 

@iamironman  
@OGCaptainRogers we'll be having words when I get home. Have the scotch on ice. ETA - 2 hrs

Steve raised an eyebrow and Peggy nodded. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
Okay @iamironman   
Say, Tony, I'm trying to figure out if you're truly angry or if this is a roleplay scenario. My safe word is freedom ;)

Peggy snorted as her fingers flew over her keyboard, retweeting and liking his tweet. That started a whole conversation that had Steve tearing up from laughing so hard. 

@inkedbybucky  
Um. @iamironman and @OGCaptainRogers Y'all know this is public right? 

@OFCaptainRogers  
It is @inkedbybucky? Golly, gee whiz. 

@iamironman  
I'm sorry @OGCaptainRogers and @inkedbybucky what is a bucky?

@inkedbybucky  
I see how it is @OGCaptainRogers Next time I see you, we'll be having words. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
My safe word for you Bucky, is yes please <3

"Too much?" He asked Peggy. She shook her head no, since she was laughing so hard she couldn't talk. He heard his text alert go off and he showed her that too. 

From: Bucky <3  
OH IT IS ON  
YOU'RE SUCH A PUNK

To: Bucky <3  
This is more fun than it should be 

From: Bucky <3  
How many conservatives you trying to piss off today? 

To: Bucky <3  
Should I send to your dad? 

From: Bucky <3  
LMFAO  
YES

He was pulled from his texts by Jarvis chiming in. 

"Captain Rogers, sir would like me to tell you he sped to get home and will be landing in ten minutes. He expects scotch on the rocks and the pizza that he ordered to be brought into the common area." 

"Okay Jarvis." Steve stood and headed to the door, Peggy on his right. It had been fun, watching the internet implode and while pissing off Tony could be fun, he didn't want to take it too far. 

He got the pizza from the security guy just as the tell tale thud of the Iron Man suit landing was heard. He could see the mechanism that took the suit off spinning in his peripheral while he poured the scotch. Steve didn't normally drink, since it didn't affect him at all unless he got some of Thor's special Asgardian liquor, but he made an exception for the night. He brought three glasses over to the table and sat at the table next to Peggy. 

"Lucyyyyy, you got some explainin' to do!" Tony called out as he walked towards Steve, hand outstretched for his glass. 

"Hey Tony. How was your business trip?" Steve smirked as Tony glared.

"Yeah no. You don't get to play shy and stupid. Coming out on Twitter? Really? What the fuck man?" Tony was pacing and Steve almost felt bad for him. Almost. He might feel worse if Tony had ever attempted to actually get to know him, rather than assume everything Howard said was right. 

"I just felt it was time. You know? I'm about to move back to Brooklyn and back in my day-"

"No. None of that." Tony waved his hand and that was Steve's point exactly. 

"Okay. Well you yelled at me. I'm off to talk to a realtor." Steve drained his glass and left it on the bar top. Peggy was right behind him, her shoulders tense. 

"Wait. Dammit. Anyone ever tell you you're a dramatic fucker?" Tony shook his head and Steve just waited. "Why didn't I know you were into guys?" 

"Because you never asked." Steve could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket but he ignored it for the rant he could feel coming. 

"You, Nat, Fury, none of you actually ever cared about who I was as a person. You all heard stories told like the damn telephone game and you believed them. Then once I was here, you continued to believe the stories and never took a second to actually get to know me. So I don't know where you get off getting angry that you don't know me. It's your own damn fault." He stalked off with Tony's jaw hanging. 

He didn't give the other man a chance to respond, he just pushed out of the room and hit the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. He made it to his floor before Pegs did and he flopped face first on his bed. He didn't move until he felt the bed dip next to him. He felt Peggy's fingers dance along his skull and it soothed him, just like it always did. 

"Well dear, you certainly are blowing the lid off your saintly reputation. Aren't you?" 

"It's about time, right?" He mumbled. 

"I'd say so. Not to mention, it is not like he can kick you out of the Avengers. He'll pout for a while and then I assume he'll start trying to set you up. You might want to talk to your Bucky." 

Steve rolled over and dug his phone out of his pocket. He ignored the text from Tony that was just a row of question marks. 

From: Bucky <3  
Lord, is Iron Man yelling at you?  
Need me to come rescue you? 

Its been a bit, u OK?  
Hey, the tweet is going insane. If you go on Ellen I want to come with. 

No, seriously. You ok?

To: Bucky <3  
Hey. I'm good. I sorta lost it with Tony. I got invited to Ellen after the chitauri, but didn't go. Should I? 

From: Bucky <3  
YAS and take me. If she weren't a lesbian and I weren't a messy gay boy we'd be in love ;)

Steve laughed and was about to respond when Jarvis spoke up. 

"Captain Rogers sir, sir is asking for entrance." Steve was surprised, normally he just busted in. 

"Let him in Jarvis." 

"I'll be in my quarters messaging Miss Darcy. If you need me." Pegs patted his shoulder and glared at Tony as she left the bedroom and went to her own. 

"So." Tony said, looking around Steve's mostly barren room. "It appears I might have made a mistake where you are concerned. Should have known not to believe dear old dad." 

Steve waited to see if he'd make a point at all. 

"In that vein. It's, yeah. So. Gay." Something terrible clearly dawned on Tony as his face went white. "You and Howard. You didn't?" 

"No. Ew." Steve spat out before realizing that might be considered rude. 

"Oh. Good. Okay." He turned to look down at Steve, who was still laying sprawled on his bed, holding his phone. "So, anything else I should know about you? More secrets?" 

Steve thought about it, and grinned. "I want a tattoo."


	6. How to ask out a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets nervous but he also gets a date

Steve took great pleasure in the small things, and watching Tony nearly walk into a wall because he was in shock was definitely one of those small moments. 

"Tattoo? Seriously Cap? Trying to be a bad boy now?" Steve knew it was a defense mechanism, he did. He still hated it. 

"Nevermind Tony. You're absolved of your mistake. You can leave. I need to talk to a realtor." He was just so tired of having to always play to Tony's neurosis. 

"So you're really doing that huh?" It almost sounded like Tony was upset, but that didn't make sense at all. 

"I told you when we came back we wouldn't stay. I can't thank you enough for all you're doing already. It's not fair to ask for more. To ask you to let her stay when I know it hurts you." Steve had grabbed the tablet that had the list of realtors Nat had already vetted. There were two. Steve was writing an email when Tony finally spoke again. 

"It's not that I don't understand. Brainwashing is a bitch." 

"Yeah Tony, I know. I also know you're allowed to be hurt. I'm honestly trying to mitigate it some. I'm not leaving the team. Hell, I'll definitely ask for your help to upgrade safety on whatever place we land. But us leaving is the best move." 

Steve waited to see if Tony would say anything else, and only half way noticed his phone and the tablet pinging. Tony was staring at the flag from Lehigh that Steve had hung on the wall. He shook his head before turning to leave. 

"Serum ready tattoo ink. I'll get to working on it." 

Steve thanked him, and after a quick glance to his phone, hopped off the bed to catch Tony at the elevator. 

"Hey, Tones. I can have visitors right?" 

"What? Of course. You're not a prisoner Rogers. Just give Jarvis the name. He will do a quick background check." Steve could see Tony visibly trying not to ask. 

"Yeah, I'm not worried. Pegs already did the deep dive on him. Thanks." He waited for Tony to get on the elevator before opening his phone to the text from Bucky again. 

From: Bucky <3  
omw to rescue u  
Oh. On my way.   
Did you know that?   
ETA 1 hour

Steve grinned. That had been ten minutes ago. He only had 50 left to be sure his place was presentable.

To: Bucky <3  
See you then! 

"Pegs! Bucky is coming here!" He shouted. It was an inelegant way to get her attention, but it worked and soon the two of them were straightening the apartment. It wasn't messy, neither of them had much, but they picked up the cups from breakfast and even though he couldn't imagine him needing to use Peggy's restroom, Steve made sure there were no brassieres hanging to dry. It appeared the soviets couldn't wipe that habit. 

By the time Jarvis was announcing the arrival of James Buchanan Barnes, Steve had tea made and a plate of pastries left over from breakfast all set out. He'd had a big lunch, but really he had to eat every 2 to 3 hours to keep his metabolism fed. 

Okay. He could do this. He gave himself a pep talk as he walked the ten feet to open the door. The door chimed and Steve opened it to find Bucky glaring at the pad on the outside of his apartment and carrying the drawing pad he'd let Steve use earlier. 

"Stevie. The elevator talks. And is sassy. What the hell?" 

"Yeah, Jarvis. He runs Stark Tower and is pretty much the reason Stark is still alive. Well, Jarvis and Miss Potts." 

"Ah cool. Well. Hello Jarvis." Steve closed the door and led Bucky to the dining room where he'd set up. It harkened back to his time before, the formality of it. But it had been soothing to do the familiar act of preparing for a guest. "Aww thanks Stevie." 

Steve sat and waited. He thought he had an idea of why Bucky was there but it had been years and just like his preparing for guests was outdated, all his dating rituals were as well. He was going to have to let Bucky lead here, if that's what this was. 

"How was the rest of your day? Did you have more clients after Gwen?" He figured that was a safe topic. 

"Nah. I didn't have a schedule today aside from opening. Gwen was a walk in, so I left Jane and Darcy there to close up. I was worried, which I'm aware is ridiculous considering who you are. But, coming out is not like an alien army, you can't beat it up with your shield. So…" 

"I appreciate it." That was a soft version of what Steve was feeling. Honestly he was floored. This man that he just met, he was showing so much compassion. Steve knew that even if they never went on a date, they'd be friends. "Really, thank you." 

"I mean, that's baseline kindness, but you're welcome." He sipped his tea and smiled. He pushed the drawing pad across to Steve and quirked an eyebrow. "Now, I'm not saying you give up saving the world, but I am saying you take some time to do nice things for yourself." 

Steve ran a hand down the cover of the pad. Bucky might think it's baseline kindness to be concerned about Steve's mental well being, but aside from Sam, no one else in this time had even broached the subject. Steve did not count the Shield approved shrink they sent him to after he got back from that darn cabin. 

"Maybe, maybe when we find a new place, I can make sure it has room for a studio. Space to paint now that I can see the colors." 

"I'll pose for you darling." Peggy's voice startled him, he'd been so lost in his head he hadn't heard her come in. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Danish was tempting me from afar. Bucky will you be joining us for dinner?" 

"Um…"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet Pegs," Steve shook his head at her. She really was going full matchmaker. "But yeah, Bucky you are definitely welcome to stay. There's uh, something I wanted to talk to you about anyway." 

Bucky looked back and forth between them, clearly trying to gauge his actual welcome. "I'd love to stay." 

"Fabulous. I'll order Italian and have it delivered for 18:00." She turned on her booted heel and left as quietly as she'd arrived. 

"She is something else huh?" Bucky asked, not a small amount of awe in his voice. Steve completely understood. 

"Yeah. I'm so glad I got her back. She's done so much work to get back to herself. I'm proud." Steve tore apart a muffin and nibbled on it before he decided to just ask Bucky. It really seemed like he was interested. 

"So. I. Uh. The honest reason I came out today…" Steve didn't have asthma anymore, but it almost felt like an attack just like the ones he suffered as a kid.

"Hey. Breathe. You don't have to tell me." Bucky's hand had slid across the table and grasped his and yes, he really did have to tell him. 

"Pepperwantsmetogotoapridegalawouldyoucomewithme?"

"Wow. Steve. Wow." 

"Is that uh.."

"YES!" Bucky shook his head. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell. Yes I would love to go to a pride gala with you." 

"Oh. Good." Steve looked down at his hand, still wrapped up in Bucky's. "There's uh. You should meet the others and I guess talk about the publicity about it all. If we date...oh shit. I mean…" 

"Steve. Stop. I absolutely want to date you. I thought maybe that was what you were thinking, but really, you could do so much better than a washed up soldier--"

"Stop." Steve squeezed his hand to break off the spiral. "Buck, I don't think you understand just how special you are. It has nothing to do with your service record and everything to do with your compassion and kindness." 

Taking a chance, Steve lifted their entwined hands to kiss the thumb knuckle decorated with a small crown. "Plus, you're crazy attractive."

When he looked up Bucky's mouth was slightly open and his pupils were already starting to dilate. 

"I'm attractive? Stevie...have you looked in a mirror lately? That smile is criminal."

Steve had to kiss his hand again. He was pretty sure Bucky had purposely picked something serum hadn't changed and Steve fell at least 50% in love with him just for that.

"So. Dinner. This doesn't count as a date since Peggy is with us. Could I, tomorrow night? I'll pick you up, do it right." Steve asked. 

"I see your romantic proposal and I'll raise you something a bit more scheming. Home dates until the gala, and then we debut together." Bucky dropped his hand, only long enough to switch to the seat right next to Steve. "I'm in no way ashamed or scared, but this gives us a chance to really feel out publicity and gives me time to meet your team." 

"That is… much smarter than I normally am. I tend to jump, all in. So yes. I'm sure Miss Potts will agree." Steve grinned and dipped in close to kiss Becky's cheek. "But, I'm going to need you to be prepared to be properly courted after the gala. It's been a long time since I've had a sweetheart, and I've never been able to date in public. I'm looking forward to being ridiculously sappy with you." 

Bucky took a turn for a kiss, dusting a sweet one across Steve's smile before pulling back. "I am 100% okay with that plan Stevie."


	7. Let them eat cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner turns into a party and sadly Thor doesn't show up

They were still staring at each other goofily when the door chime went off. 

“Probably food.” Steve said as Pegs came out of her room. She shook her head. 

“I set the delivery for 18:00. It is too early.”

“Jarvis?” Steve called out, his fingers itching for his shield. It was stupid, he was safe in the tower. 

“Mister Wilson is waiting outside your door sir.” 

“Oh, let him in. Thank you Jarvis.” He made it to the door just as it opened and Sam was there with a bottle of champagne and a cake. 

“Steve. Coming out on twitter? Really? It’s a good thing I was on my way anyway, I brought snacks.”

“Sam Wilson, cake is always welcome in our home.” Pegs took the offered cake and led them all into the dining room where Bucky was still sitting there, an amused grin on his face. 

”Oh, Sam, this is Bucky. Bucky, Sam Wilson, The Falcon.” Bucky stood and offered his hand. Sam handed the champagne off to Steve.

“Hey man, nice to meet you.” He shook Bucky’s hand and then grinned. “Inked by Bucky? That you?” Bucky nodded and Sam turned to Steve. 

“So much makes sense right now. Well, coming out deserves a party, so let's eat cake!” Sam pointed at the cake that Pegs had put on the table and Steve chuckled. 

GIVE CAP A BOYFRIEND was written in red, and blue on the white frosting. Bucky walked over and snuck and arm around Steve’s waist. 

“I have this urge to put this all over twitter and instagram. And invite the girls over. I mean, a party needs more than four people.” Bucky glanced up and Steve wondered if he thought he’d say no. 

“That is a brilliant plan Bucky. I shall call Darcy myself.” Pegs stepped out of the dining room and Sam started looking through cabinets for a corkscrew. Steve slid his phone out and took a picture of the cake and the bottle of champagne before Sam could open it. He took the picture and posted it on twitter. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
Img att  
I already got one ;)  
Bucky laughed. “Can I?” Steve nodded. He liked the idea of dating on the downlow, he did and he understood it, but plans were made to be broken and he was done hiding himself behind the uniform. Let them come for him. 

@inkedbybucky  
Sorry gays, I saw him first  
\--@OGCaptainRogers  
Img att  
I already got one ;)

“Damn you two are breaking hearts left and right.” Sam called out. He’d opened the champagne and was sipping on a flute of it as he watched the twitter feed that was still streaming on the wall, thanks to Jarvis. 

“Captain Rogers sir, Sir would like to come up. He said, and I quote “cake me spangles”” 

Steve laughed. He quirked an eyebrow at Bucky who just shrugged with a grin on his face. “Sure, tell him to come on up. You can also invite the spy twins, Bruce and Pepper, if you’d like. I hear that a party needs more than four people.” 

“As you wish sir.” 

“This is happening fast Stevie, do you need a minute?” Bucky asked, arm still wrapped around him. 

“No. I’m good. I am maybe worried about Tony being an ass, but this is my team and for better or worse, it’s time they really knew me.” Steve dropped a quick kiss to Bucky’s head, and did his best to fight the blush. They were meeting friends and hadn’t even kissed yet. Bucky must have realized that at the same time, because he called out, “excuse us a second!” Right before he pulled Steve into the kitchen. 

Alone, he pulled Steve down into a kiss. Steve groaned and deepened it, turning it filthy quick. His hands traveled down Bucky’s sides, before traveling under his thighs to lift him up. Pressing Bucky into the wall, he pushed the kiss deeper. It was almost going too fast when he heard the chime form the other room. The door opened and suddenly there were a lot more voices in his living room, so Steve reluctantly let Bucky down, kissing him quick one more time, before straightening out his clothes. 

“Well then.” Bucky huffed out, looking like he’d just been kissed senseless. They walked out to find chaos. 

Pegs had one hand on Darcy’s shoulder and was watching Tony with wariness. Tony was watching the twitter feed with glee. Jane was chatting with Bruce. And Sam was holding the delivery and talking to the Stark security guy who brought it up. Steve was immediately glad Pegs always ordered with leftovers in mind. There was a lot of food, probably not enough if Nat and Clint came up. 

“Well, hey guys. This is Bucky. Bucky, meet Bruce Banner and Tony Stark.” Bucky walked over to shake hands but Tony shook his head. 

“I don’t do that. Don’t like being handed things. Don’t like touching people I don’t know.” He looked between the two of them and Steve felt his tension racketing. “He’s very pretty Capsicle.” 

“Yes because god knows looks are the only important thing. Not being able to hold a conversation or having shared life experience, or anything boring like that.” Steve scoffs. Bucky tenses beside him. 

“Calm your patriotic muscles, Cap. It was a complement.” 

“Was it though?” Steve turned. He didn’t expect help from Bruce. The scientist usually stays out of Tony and Steve’s squabbles. “Stop antagonizing Tony. It only makes you look little and petty.” 

Bruce shook his head and turned towards Bucky. “I looked over your twitter in the elevator, your art is quite accomplished.” Bucky grinnd and thanked him and Steve was wondering what alternate universe he’d ended up in that Bruce was looking at tattoo art on twitter and sticking up for him against his agreed science bro. 

“I’m feeling very attacked right now.” Tony pouted and then there was a new voice. Steve hadn’t even heard Clint come in. 

“Not everything is about you Stark.” Clint sauntered over, pushing his purple sunglasses up on his head. “Hey, Clint Barton, Hawkeye, if you care.” He shook Bucky’s hand before turning to Steve. “Fury is having a fit. I left my guy there to try and settle him down.” 

“Your guy?” Steve ahd no idea that Clint was gay, bi, wahtever, or that he has a guy.

“Phil.” He grinned. “Did you guys really not know?” 

Tony was sputtering but Sam had a knowing gleam in his eye so he must have known. 

“Agent Agent? And you? What the hell is going on? Bruce you got something to tell me too?” 

“That’s great Clint. I’m happy for you and Coulson.” Stepped clapped a hand down on his shoulder and Clint got that same starstruck look he always did around Steve. He was used to it. 

“He might swing by if he can get Fury to stop raging. He said something about conspiracy theories and being right. I stopped listening. Nat is on her way too, she swung by this great place we know.” He winked at Steve and he couldn't help but wonder what she would show up with. 

Steve stepped away from Clitn and Bucky when they started talking about covering up a terrible tattoo Clint had gotten. He wanted to check in with Pegs, who was still tense as she looked at Tony, though Darcy was talking quietly in her ear. 

“Hey ladies, you need anything? Pegs, you good?” 

“Yes Steven, I am good. Miss Darcy here was telling me about her college days. I am famished though, so we should set up the food. I do not think there will be enough. I did not plan for this.”

“Yeah, sorry. It sorta took on a life of its own.” 

“Sir, if I may interrupt, Miss Romanov has told me she is bringing food as well and should be here shortly.” 

“Thanks Jarvis. Well, there we go. I’ll go put up the italian in a buffet sort of thing.” 

“I’ll help you Steve.” Jane had walked over and laid a hand on his arm. 

“Thank you.” The two of them moved toward the dining room, where Sam had already started. They worked efficiently, leaving room for whatever Nat was bringing. It was a good thing Steve liked to keep stocked, because he had plenty of juice and beer for everyone to drink. He didn’t keep hard alcohol as he couldn’t get drunk, and he honestly liked the taste of the lagar he bought. 

They had just finished when the chime went off again and Nat came in with Pepper on her heels. Nat had a stack of pizza boxes and Pepper was carrying a crate of bottles, probably more champagne, or wine. 

“Ladies, thank you. We got the dining room set up, so you can just put it there.” It had been a hard won battle for them that Steve didn’t immediately offer to help. Both of them were very capable and strong and even if it had been beaten into him by his mom to always offer help, he understood their independence and ability. 

With enough food to go around and everyone but Thor there, it really was a party. Food was eaten, drinks were shared and by the time Bucky was leaning into him, a bit tipsy, Tony was starting to call out for Steve to make a speech. 

“Listen, I’m not going to make a speech. No, no matter how much you glare and or pout at me Stark. But thank you for swinging by, and being nice to my new friends,” there was a cough to his left, “and my new boyfriend. Let’s have some cake.”  
The cake was rainbow colored under the white frosting and tasted fruity. It was really good and Steve made sure to thank Sam again, before he started to shoo people out of his apartment. When it was down to just Steve, Bucky, Peggy, and Darcy, Steve pulled Bucky down onto his lap. 

“You need a ride home?” He asked, but Bucky looked up at him, still mostly tipsy. 

“I thought I might spend the night with my boyfriend, if that was something he wanted.” 

“Yeah, he wants that.” Steve stood up, Bucky falling in his arms. “Relax, I am not going to drop you.” He called out goodnight to the ladies and walked Bucky down the hall to his bedroom. He dropped Bucky, letting him bounce a bit. They stripped down to boxers and Steve offered Bucky a shirt that he declined. Sliding into bed with him felt more special than anything he’d had had in awhile. Aside from getting Peggy back. 

They laid there together a bit before Bucky snuggled close. Steve kissed the top of his head, and listened as Bucky’s breaths got a bit deeper as he slid into sleep. Making sure not to wake him up, he snagged his phone and typed out a quick tweet before dropping his phone on the side table and closing his eyes. 

@OGCaptianRogers  
the future is awesome


	8. Break the fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just like every family meal. Someone is an ass and someone is a peacekeeper. All while someone else tries to steal food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've made Tony annoying. I go back and forth pretty regularly on whether or not I like Stark.

The morning came too quickly like always, but for once Steve didn't wake up gasping for breath from the same nightmare he has more often than not. Instead he woke up warm, with a solid, warm body wrapped around him. He couldn't see much except the messy brown hair that was fanned out across his chest, but it was a glorious view. 

It was early. Steve couldn't seem to be able to trick his body into sleeping past 5 am, but rather than get up and go running, he tightened his arms around Bucky and closed his eyes. He wasn't able to fall back asleep, but he drifted, secure and happy with this new part of his life. He was halfway planning breakfast when thunder roared overhead. Bucky shot up, fists clamping on Steve's arms where he leaned over. His eyes were wide and bleary. He was adorable. 

"Baby, it's okay. Just Thor." Steve ran his hands over Bucky's arms. They were trembling a bit as they held him up. Steve understood, waking abruptly sent him back too. 

"Thor. Just Thor. Okay." Bucky slumped back onto Steve's chest with an oomph. Then he squinted up, "did you call me baby?" 

"Nope. That was a dream." Steve laughed and Bucky retaliated by rubbing his stubbly check over Steve's skin. It probably wasn't the terrible retribution Bucky was going for. 

"So, God of thunder eh? And you think he should meet Jane. How's that gonna work?" 

"Not sure, maybe, do you work today? I never did talk to the realtor yesterday so I can do that, and just have Thor tag along. Then we'll be in the neighborhood. We can stop by for lunch." 

"Yeah. Sounds good." He rolled over onto his back and Steve turned to lay on his side. With the sun coming through the windows, it left a golden tint to Bucky's skin and Steve found himself reaching out, tracing the tattoos with fingertips.

"I'm gonna have to leave around eight-ish. Need to run to my place, grab a shower and clean clothes." Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers and Steve was almost ready to break his own dating guidelines. He had a nearly naked, gorgeous man in his bed. Who cared if they hadn't actually gone on a date yet? Oh right, Steve cared. 

"I know my clothes are boring compared to yours, but you could borrow my stuff, if that would give us a bit longer for breakfast." Steve shrugged the best he could while laying down, and he didn’t miss Bucky tracking the movement. 

"Hmmm, let me see. Wear my super hot boyfriend's clothes and get an extra hour together, or trudge back to my place just to have some extra color on my clothes? Yeah, no contest." Bucky leaned in to nuzzle, just as the ceiling made a throat clearing noise. Steve laughed. 

"Good morning Jarvis. Can I help you?" 

"So sorry to interrupt Captain, but Sir has said Avengers Assemble for breakfast. Master Thor has arrived from Asgard." 

"Buck? Wanna have breakfast upstairs? Or I can tell them to buzz off, I'm busy."

"I don't want your team to hate me, or to think I'm trying to play Yoko Ono, so I think we do breakfast, then your plan for lunch, but tonight. Tonight I get to take you out." 

"You sure you won't get tired of me Buck? That's a lot of time together." 

"Steve, I literally cannot imagine a time when I might think we were spending too much time together." Steve searched his face looking for any sign of artifice but Bucky was gazing up at him open and honest. It made Steve's heart beat fast, just like when he was small. 

"Well then. Why don't you go through my closet, you can find something to wear. We'll take turns in the shower. I gotta go grab a smoothie so you can shower first." Steve kissed his nose and bounded out of the bed. 

He opened his closet so Bucky could find something. A shirt at least, if he didn't mind wearing the same pants as the day before. While Bucky went through the closet, Pegs came to the door, rapping sharply. 

"Steven Grant, did Bucky run away?" 

Bucky took that as his cue to pop out, unashamedly standing there in his boxers and holding one of Steve's shirts. "No ma'am. Was pilfering his closet." 

"Right. Here. If you are showering, I believe you will want something for your hair better than what blondie uses." She handed Bucky two bottles and smiled at Steve. They'd been having this argument since Shuri got Peggy's mind clear. He really didn't need fancy shampoo or conditioner. 

Bucky thanked her before taking the towel Steve had laid on the bed and heading into the en suite bathroom. Steve tugged on some sweats and headed to the kitchen with Peggy, where Darcy was inhaling coffee like it was air. 

"Morning Steve-o!" 

"Good morning Darcy." Steve almost said something snarky about how well she slept, but he didn't want to go a few rounds with Peggy this morning. He was too happy. Instead he just grabbed one of the protein smoothies that Bruce had helped to develop with Steve's metabolism in mind. He ate one in between each meal. 

"Are you ladies coming upstairs for breakfast?" 

"No. He called for Avengers and I am not one. Plus, Darcy must leave to work, and I would like to spend as much time alone with her as possible." 

He wanted to argue, to say she certainly was an Avenger. She'd gone out a handful of times since they'd been back. But again, tension was still prevalent. 

"Okay." He smiled at Darcy, who was looking at Peggy with straight up love in her eyes. "Me and Buck planned for us to do lunch again, I'm going to meet with the realtor after breakfast. So, after we look at the two brownstones, I'll bring lunch. Pegs. You can come too if you want." 

"I think that is a brilliant idea Steven." Peggy said, just as Bucky walked out. His hair was up in a bun, his feet were bare, and he was wearing one of Steve's favorite shirts. It had come from Lego, and was his shield built with Lego bricks. The image was already faded, he'd worn it so much. It was big on Bucky and brought out Steve's protective instinct instantly. Well, it might also be a caveman instinct because every inch of Steve was screaming 'mine!'

"Stevie stop staring. You need a shower so we can go annoy Stark. And I need coffee." He swiped Darcy's mug, starting a bickering that reminded him an awful lot of him and Peggy back in the day. 

Steve took a quick shower and threw on what Nat called his civilian uniform, jeans and a snug t-shirt. He slipped on loafers and met Bucky in the living room. He'd thrown his hoodie on top of his messenger bag and had his shoes on. He was alone, staring at the shield where it hung on the wall by the door. 

"It's kinda crazy. Don't know how I managed to forget, but I did. For a solid few hours you were just my stupidly hot boyfriend. Then, one glance and I remembered." He sounded odd, almost reverent and that was like a sucker punch. Steve moved to stand between him and the visual reminder. 

"I wish I had the words to explain how much it means to me you were able to forget. Even for a few hours. No one else has. Not for a minute since I stepped out of that chamber. No one but Peggy." He leaned in for a soft kiss. "C'mon. Let's go eat and then I'll give you a ride to work." 

"Nah. I'll take the train. No reason for you to go out, just to come back here and then come back out later. It's a waste."

"Sir keeps many a vehicle and driver available, if that is needed." 

"Thank you Jarvis." He turned to kiss Steve's cheek right as they stepped out of the elevator. "See, Jarvis is helping us." 

"Okay Buck." Steve led him to the dining area with a hand on the small of his back, feeling possessive. 

"Morning Cap. Cap's boytoy." Tony called out. He had dark circles under his eyes, and was gripping one of his green smoothies in one hand and an espresso in the other. Steve took one look at him and turned closer into Bucky. 

"We can go back downstairs, and go with our original plan." He wanted to make sure Bucky didn't feel obligated to deal with Tony when he's manic like this.

"Baby," Bucky said, making sure his voice was loud enough to carry. "I've dealt with bullies my whole life. If I can deal with my dad not wanting anything to do with me. I can deal with the manchild over there who thinks he's funny." Steve grinned and kissed him once, fiercely. Then he turned and didn't say anything about Tony's pouting face. 

"Thor! Come meet my boyfriend." Steve Bucky's hand and headed toward his friend. Aside from Sam, Thor was the person he'd gotten closest to before the whole Winter Soldier mess. Thor had only come back for a little bit to basically knock their heads together before he had to go back and deal with his kingdom, so Steve hadn't seen him since before the actual trial. 

"Well met." Thor grasped Bucky's forearm in his version of a handshake, but then didn't let go, twisting his arm to see the tattoos. "The others did not tell me you were an artist of the flesh. We shall compare after we break our fast. If that agrees with you." 

"Sure. I can talk body art all day. It's Bucky, Bucky Barnes. Nice to meet you." 

"Bucky. Come eat. I am famished from my travels. Do not let yourself be bothered by Stark. He craves attention like a babe." Steve chuckled as the three of them made it to the table. 

"Morning guys. Miss Potts. Nat." Steve grabbed a plate and started loading up, asking Bucky what he wanted. There was always a big selection when the whole team was there. 

"Cap, Fury wants a meeting today." Clint mentioned as he reached for the coffee. 

"Is it about a mission?" He hoped so, but highly doubted it. 

"Not likely." Clint snorted, and then slammed his fork into the table, jarring everything. Bucky jumped next to Steve, but this was pretty normal behavior so everyone else was used to it. "Nat you know I love you like a sister but if you touch my bacon again I will tell Phil to send you to Florida again." 

Nat recoiled in horror, she didn't have quite the control over her reactions this early in the morning. 

"Here Nat." Bruce passed the platter that had been on his end of the table and Nat gave him an honest smile before loading up her plate. 

"So Fury-" Tony started but Steve cut him off. 

"Unless it's a mission, he's s-o-l. I got plans. In fact, Thor I was wondering if you wanted to come to Brooklyn with me today. After Buck goes to work I want to go look at a few places." 

"Of course Steven." 

"Do you want the realtor then, Steven? I can give her a call " Pepper said and Steve nodded, not wanting to talk with a mouthful of fruit. 

"As soon as you pick a place Cap, I'll figure out if it's safe, or if we can get it suited up for you. And hey, don't worry about Fury. He can't actually do much but bluster. He just doesn't like not knowing everything." With bacon and coffee in her, Nat was finally waking up. 

"Okay Nat. I'll send him an email. I know he loves that." He smirked while both Nat and Clint groaned. 

"What's that about?" Bucky asked from where he was leaning against Steve. 

"Steve is very….um, formal. In correspondence." Bruce mentioned, trying not to smile. 

"Steve is a little shit is what he is." Clint added.

"Hey, it's not my fault everyone assumed I wouldn't figure out computers. My brain was enhanced right along with my muscles." Steve grinned. 

"So you what? Wrote emails like telegrams? Didn't you?" Bucky asked.

"He did. For a year." Pepper was smiling. Steve was sure she heard it all from Tony. 

"Awesome." Bucky leaned up to give him a quick kiss. 

The rest of the meal was mostly quiet, everyone looking forward to their own days. The quiet was broken by Bucky gasping. 

"Stevie, did you ask Stark about ink?" 

"I mentioned it." Steve looked over to Stark, who was looking back and forth between them. 

"What ink do you speak of, my friend?" Thor asked. 

"Um, Stevie was saying he'd love a tattoo but he doesn't think normal ink would stay. Since you know he doesn't scar or anything." 

"I haven't figured it out yet." Stark admitted. It almost sounded like it hurt to admit. 

"Well. I shall bring you some Asgardian ink. If it will mark my skin, it should do the same for our Captain." Thor nodded as if that solved everything and well, it did. 

"Thanks Thor." Steve smiled. It was exciting. 

"I don't have to like go on a quest or sacrifice my body for worship or anything like that? Do I?" Steve laughed but Bucky actually looked at least half serious. He glances at Thor who was almost leering at Bucky. What the hell? 

"Alas no. Your body is quite beautiful but I do not demand worship anymore. Nor do I believe the good Captain is the type to share." Thor chuckled while everyone gaped at him. 

"O-okay." Bucky squeaked out.

Steve was about to say something, anything, but Jarvis broke in. 

"Mister Barnes, a car is here for you. Based on your earlier conversation, you and Miss Lewis should be heading to work now. According to Miss Carter, Darcy will meet you in the lobby." 

"Thanks J." Bucky stood, leaning down to kiss Steve. "I'll see you at lunch babe. And remember, you deserve good things. Don't pick the cheapest place unless it really is your favorite." 

The whole table watched him walk toward the elevator, only stopping to grab his bag he'd dropped before they ate. Once the doors closed behind him, everyone started talking at once. Until Steve opened his mouth. 

"I'm gonna marry him some day."


	9. Harry the house elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House hunting

“What did you just say?” Tony’s voice had gone quiet, like the rest of the table. He thought back to what he’d said, and oh, well. Hed said that. And the more he thinks about it, the more certain he is. 

“Yeah, I said what I said.” He didn’t have to turn around to look at them, he could perfectly imagine their faces as they realized just how impulsive he could really be. 

“But, you’ve known him like two days!” Tony burst out and he must have missed the chime somehow because suddenly there was Pegs, stealing a piece of melon off his plate. 

“If you think Steven Grant Rogers isn’t the most impulsive man you've met, then you don’t know him.” She waves at all of them, and turns to Steve. “Do they not know the grenade story?” 

“That was true?” Bruce gets out before Tony starts again. 

“But you met him two days ago, you cannot know him well enough to be in love, never mind want to marry him. That’s not impulsive, that’s stupid!” 

“Steve likes to jump out of airplanes without parachutes.” Pegs adds in. 

“What if he just wants your money? Or he’s Hydra?” 

“First of all, I do not have enough money to try and pull a honey trap. Second of all, were you not the one who stood at this table a few months ago and swore that Hydra was gone, that we'd done what we came back together to do?” Steve was getting angry, and he could feel his face heating up. If he didn’t get out of here soon he was going to do something he would regret. 

“James Buchanan Barnes is solvent enough to be more than halfway to buying the building he works out of and is putting his twin sister through med school. He has a very smart stockbroker and one of his artists has more than one patent that brings in enough money that he doesn't have to pay her. You are looking at this through your own experiences Stark. Steven has the biggest heart of anyone and he has never given it to the wrong person.” She let her hand rest on his shoulder until he moved to stand up. 

“I want you to think real hard about how you would feel if someone walked up to you and told you you were stupid. Think about how that would make you feel Stark and then maybe start thinking before you open your mouth. If nothing else, you shouldn’t be talking to anyone like that.” Steve shook his head, trying to calm his temper. It was a terrible thing, always had been. 

“Miss Potts, if you could send the realtor information to my phone, I would appreciate it and Thor, I’ll have Jarvis tell you when we are ready to leave.” He walked away before he said anything else. Pegs walked at his side and her energy was so calming that by the time he got back to his floor, he wasn’t seeing red anymore. 

“I need out of this tower, Pegs.” He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from punching out. 

“We are going to be out soon, my dear. A nice brownstone in Brooklyn. A good relationship with a sweet boy. It’s time you get to be happy Steven. And, I will be your best woman.” 

“Yeah of course.” He huffed out a laugh. “Is it stupid? To be so sure after such a short amount of time?” It wouldn’t have worried him if Tony hadn’t said that. And then to mention Hydra, when he knew how Steve felt about that. How hard they fought. He would have been completely happy to stay in Wakanda forever with Peggy and T’Challa. But he’d come back, dealt with the Accords and the trial so they could finish eradicating Hydra from the earth. So for Tony to mention Hydra and Bucky in the same breath? Steve wasn’t handling that well. 

“No. Steven Grant you listen to me. You are a lot of things but you are not stupid and you have never been wrong about a person before. Not when it was about the heart. So you ignore that twat upstairs and you focus on how Bucky makes you feel.” 

There was a chime from his phone and he found the information from Pepper about the realtor so he shook out of his body, starting at his hands and working up until his shoulders weren’t so tense and then he called. The woman was clearly used to dealing with Miss Potts, because she made sure to clear her morning to work with him. He made sure to impress how time sensitive the search was and that he would be accompanied by Peggy and Thor. The woman laughed over the phone and promised that if she could find the perfect home for Mr.Stark, then she could do the same for him. 

Off the phone, he sighed. “Jarvis, can we get access to a car or has Tony already blacklisted me?” 

“Sir has done no such thing. You need space for Master Thor correct? I will have a vehicle and driver ready for you quickly.” 

“Thanks Jarvis.” 

“Now, let us prepare to leave.” She patted his shoulder and he slumped into the couch. He was ready. He had his wallet and his phone, what else did he need? As he tried to figure that out, his phone chimed again. He looked, and smiled. 

From: Bucky <3  
Missing you

To: Bucky <3  
Trying to not commit homicide  
And missing you

From: Bucky <3  
Stark?  
Ofc its stark. I got a shovel

Steve laughed and ran his hands down his face. Yeah, Bucky was perfect for him. 

To: Bucky <3   
No need for shovel.   
Omw to check out houses  
What do you want for lunch?

From: Bucky <3   
Look at you using text speak!!!  
Greek? Or um..what do you like?

To: Bucky <3  
Not picky really.   
Greek is good. Know a good place in bklyn?

From: Bucky <3   
Yes. Can i drop a pin?

Steve didn’t know what that meant but after Tony, he was feeling obstinate. 

To: Bucky <3  
Yeah. go ahead. 

He could figure it out, he was sure of it. Peggy came out dressed in her half combat ready outfit again and he was glad that she was feeling comfortable enough to go out of the tower without her full gear. 

To: Bucky <3  
Leaving now. Will send eta for lunch later

They met Thor in the lobby and all piled into the SUV. It was nice, but Steve still preferred his bike. They met the realtor in Brooklyn at a coffee place. Steve didn’t really understand this century’s obsession with coffee, but he did pay for everyone. Thor got the most ridiculously sweet thing, and they ended up taking a few photos with fans before they could head over to the first of the two brownstones Steve had found. 

The realtor, Harriet, ‘please call me Harry’, Granger was a no nonsense woman. She had the information on both places because Pepper was scarily efficient and probably a mind reader. They went into the first place with a master key Harry produced from her pocket and the three of them were allowed to wander around alone before she started to give him the best selling details. 

“It is three floors. Bottom floor is the kitchen and living room, a small half bath. Second floor has two bedrooms, each have their own bathrooms. Top floor is a big space. Could be used as an attic or closed off into two more bedrooms.”

“Or a studio. Is that not correct Captain?” Thor added and Steve nodded. 

“Yes, as a studio. It really does get good light on the back side of the home. So, explore. And then we can move onto the second home. I also have a few other listings you might not have found on your own.”

“What do you think Pegs?” Steve asked, because honestly if the attic space was good for a studio, he was pretty sure this was perfect. He didn’t need a ton of space and even though he was planning a future with Bucky, he was also planning a future in which Peggy was allowed to get her own place at some point. 

“I think it would be not easy, but doable to make it defensible. You should check out the attic, I want to look into the backyard.” Steve climbed the steps to the attic and while it did get good light, it was a bit smaller than he was expecting. He’d gone into this thinking that he would have no problems picking a place, but he was starting to feel like this wasn’t the one. 

In the kitchen Thor and Peggy were chatting about the tiny backyard. “I think this might not be the right one darling.”

“Yeah, I think you're right.” He was a bit sad really, this was the closest one to Bucky's shop. Not that he should be buying a house based on that. 

“Well, if you two agree this isn’t the right home for you, well, the second one the Captain had found is pretty much its mirror. But, I think I might have the right place. It’s a bit further into the suburbs, but it has a yard and off street parking.” 

“A yard is good. A yard means you could get a furry companion. Soldiers in Asgard who have been through much keep them as a comfort. Even if they still return to battle.” Steve was looking to Thor, wondering if he was trolling him. He’d been known in the past to play up his big dumb blond to the others, but never to Steve. 

“A support animal, yes. Mister Thor, that is a very good idea. My brother actually runs a shelter, if you are truly interested. Pets do make a place a home after all.”   
Steve was trying not to laugh, when Peggy winked at him. “Yes Steven, a pet might do us good. Please Harry, show us your choice.” 

They loaded up again and it wasn't too far out, not really. When Steve climbed out of the car, he knew immediately. 

“This one.” He breathed out and Peggy quirked an eyebrow. It was painted a cheery yellow with white shutters and Steve was in love. 

“Three floors, three bedrooms, two and a half baths, a basement, an attic and a good sized backyard that is partially fenced in. I think part of it fell down when that hurricane came through this past summer.”

“Come, show us inside Madame Harry.” Thor walked with her up the walkway and Steve followed closely. Inside was just as cheery as the outside. There were big windows that let in a lot of light and the kitchen had been remodeled recently enough to have a nice stove and cabinets. The living room was good sized and had a fireplace. And there was a small screened in sunroom off the dining room that would be perfect for painting. 

“Peggy, this is it, right?” He asked and she smiled. 

“Let me check the bedrooms upstairs, okay darling. I have grown quite fond of having a tub.” 

Steve started taking pictures to show to Bucky, because he knew this was it. He bounded up the stairs to the attic which was indeed perfect for a studio. Now if the basement could be turned into a gym of some sort, there was nothing else he needed. 

He found Peggy and Thor conferring in one of the bedrooms. It had a tub. “If you can take the bedroom that has just a shower in its bathroom, then yes, this place is perfect.” 

“I don’t need a huge bedroom, so I honestly don’t care. Did you check the basement? Can it be fortified?” 

“Yes, you’d probably have to shore up the studs, but I’m sure Mr. Stark has plans for that anyway. You are a special case after all.” 

Steve didn’t like that, but he could deal with it. And contrary to what he’d said to Tony, he did in fact have enough money to be considered worthy of a honey trap. He most of the time just didn’t think about it. He was now. 

“What do I have to sign?” He was all but vibrating with energy. He wanted to get this done as fast as he could. 

“Well, you have to talk to the seller and put in an offer and then talk to your bank. It will take a few days.” Harry was grabbing her phone, when he covered her hand with his. 

“Do what you need to do to get this done fast. This is our home and we would like to be in it as quickly as possible.” 

“There are fees sometimes when you push through the paperwork.” She was hedging which he didn’t understand, not if she was used to working with Pepper and Tony. 

“I’m good for the money. I just have to swing by the bank and let them know.” 

“I, uh. Oh hell. Mr. Stark told me that he was purchasing whatever home you found and I was not allowed to tell you.” She was gripping her phone and Steve couldn't help but wonder if she thought he might blow up at her. She’d been fearless right up until this point. What was Tony telling people about him? 

“Okay. Well. I can’t say that I’m really surprised. So, with Tony buying this, how quickly will we be able to move in?”

“It shouldn’t be more than a week. Sir.” 

“Thank you. For finding the house and for being honest with me. I understand Tony’s motives some of the time, but I really don’t like it when people go behind my back, so I appreciate you coming clean. Now, can I buy a coffee or something? Since you’re pushing through the paperwork for us?” 

“No thank you. I should head back and start the paperwork. I’ll be in contact with you and Miss Potts as it gets done. It was a pleasure Captain Rogers.” 

They waited for her to pull off in her small compact and then the three of them climbed into the SUV. 

“Captain, if you do purchase a companion, may I come with you?” Thor asked from the front seat. 

“Yeah, Thor. Of course. That third bedroom, consider it yours okay?” Steve pulled out his phone. 

To: Stark  
Thank you. I don’t understand you, but thank you.

To: Bucky <3  
Found the most perfect house. Not sure how far from you.   
Is it time for lunch?   
While he waited for Bucky to text back, he must be busy, Steve figured out the pin thing and told the driver where to take them. Then twiddling his phone he considered just how psised off PR and Fury would be and then he thought, fuck it. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
Brooklyn I’m coming home


	10. Sharing a meal, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to get Luis in here somehow

The driver waited while he ran in and ordered the greek food, once again, ordering a lot. He ended up signing a bunch of autographs while he waited, because really, an order that size gets noticed and once he’s noticed, he can’t say no. The owner was gracious though and ended up helping Steve carry the food out to the vehicle. Steve could have carried it all but it was awkward. After a quick chat with Thor, who was excited to try the new cuisine, the three of them headed towards Bucky’s tattoo shop. 

To: Bucky <3  
Omw with all the food

It wasn’t far and soon enough they were pulling up outside. Steve could see there were a few people in there, and it was almost enough to make him change his mind. But he remembered the feeling of Bucky kissing him, and well Steve wasn’t going to throw that away just to avoid the public. Plus, if he was going to live in Brooklyn again, he had to get used to its residents. 

He and Thor carried in the take out boxes with Peggy at his back. Everyone in the front room stared, except for Darcy who was at the counter talking to a customer.

“Food!” She grinned. “Buck, lunch is here!” She called towards the back rooms. She let Steve walk around to put everything on the table that was sat against the wall the counter ran perpendicular to. He watched as the guy at the counter’s eyes went huge when Peggy slid over to kiss Darcy’s cheek and call her darling. 

Just then Jane came out with her client, sporting seran wrap around his bicep under his shirt sleeve. 

“Oh Steve! How are you? How much do I owe you for lunch?” The customer looked over to the pile of food and his stomach growled. Steve and Jane both chuckled. 

“And that’s me going out for food now. Thanks Jane, great work as always. See you next month for the next bit.” The guy gave her a quick hug and ducked out. Then the guy Darcy was talking to left, after making his own appointment. Steve was already breathing easier. All he had to do was see Bucky, possibly get a hug and he’d feel so much better. But first he had an introduction to make. 

“Hey Thor, come meet Jane. You’re the only one she didn't meet yet.” He called Thor over and watched Jane’s face as the giant man got closer. The size difference was ridiculous, but she did not seem to mind. Neither did Thor if his smile was anything to go by. 

“Ah, Lady Jane! The good captain says many good things about you. Well met.” He clasped her arm the same way he did to Bucky, and Jane, for all that she acted tough, visibly melted. 

“It’s uh, yeah, nice...well met indeed.” Thor chuckled and moved closer. Peggy grinned and Darcy clapped her hands at the apparent love match. 

“I know we should wait for Bucky, but I’m starving and there isn’t much time before my next client, so I’m gonna dig in.” Darcy pulled a bag to her and started rifling through it. 

“Oh, please. Go ahead. Buck asked for Greek so we just got a bunch of stuffed grape leaves, moussaka, a few different kinds of gyros, um, I think there is pita and baba ganoush and um..other stuff.” The owner had been excited to give them a variety and Steve knew anything left over, he and Thor would eat. 

“Oh, let me at the eggplant.” Darcy grinned and started pulling dishes out and spreading them across the table, just as Bucky and his client came out. 

Steve’s heart tripped. There was Bucky, still in his shirt, looking amazing and smiling at Steve like he was the sun. 

“Hey Steve, this is Luis. He’s one of my best friends. Luis, Steve.” 

“Hey man! Nice to meet you. I almost didn’t believe Bucky when he told me he met, you know? Cause it just seems like too much. Even though I know you grew up here, still, no one expects a damn superhero to move to Brooklyn, but man, Brooklyn is glad to have you-”

“Luis breathe!” Bucky barked out. Steve just laughed. 

“It’s good to meet you too. This is Peggy Carter and Thor, but I guess that’s easy to see.” Steve shook his hand and then not so subtly moved closer to Bucky, running his hand down Bucky’s side. “You hungry? I’m sure we got enough.” 

“Nah man. Thanks but I gotta go see my man Scott. He’s just outta jail for playing Robin Hood and he needs me now.” Steve nodded and watched the enthusiastic man leave and once the door closed, he pulled Bucky close to steal a kiss.

“Hey baby.” 

“Hey Stevie. So, tell me about the place.” Together they grabbed food and went to sit on the couch in the front area. 

“Hey, I took pictures.” He handed over his phone and tried the stuffed grape leaves while Bucky went through his gallery. The flavor burst in his mouth and he had to hold back a groan. It was amazing. 

“Good right? Greek is probably my favorite food after pizza.” He took a sloppy bite of gyro and it was stupidly endearing and Steve had to restrain himself from getting a napkin to wipe the other man's chin; he was an adult, he probably wouldn't appreciate it. 

“So, this place looks amazing. How long until you’ll be in it?” 

“Probably a week, the realtor said. Apparently Tony told her he was paying for it and would be paying to rush the paperwork.” At Bucky's raised eyebrows Steve chuckled. “Yeah I know. I didn’t expect that. I mean, I do have the money. I could have bought it easily, so I don’t know why he had to. But really, if it gets me out of the tower, I’m happy.” 

“And soon we shall be looking for a furry companion!” Thor added from where he and Jane were leaning against the counter top. 

“Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, there is a yard. Perfect for a dog and Thor has got it in his head that I need a support animal.” 

“I’m coming with you when you go.” Bucky states and Seve laughs. 

“I am as well, my friend.” Thor told Bucky and Steve was starting to wonder if he was ever going to be alone again. It was amazing, the idea that he wouldn’t be lonely any longer. Because he had been. Desperately lonely. It wasn’t until he'd gotten Peggy back that he’d stopped feeling it quite so visceral. The others had tried, or well, Sam had after Steve met him. And Thor had made sure to spend time together when he was around, but it hadn’t been the same. 

“Your house is gonna be great.” Jane said and Steve couldn't help but agree.

“Steven has said that I may take use of his spare bedroom, so I shall be visiting when I am able.” Thor added and Steve could tell Jane was quite pleased with that idea. 

“We shall have a housewarming dinner once we are all settled, my darling.” Pegs said, and he knew her ‘settled’ meant totally secure. 

“It won't be right away I don't think. Who knows how long it will take to fortify and do the work to the basement.”

“What are you going to do with the basement? And is there studio space Stevie?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, the attic, Buck. It’s gorgeous. So much light. You’ll be able to draw up there with me.” And if Steve was imagining tier life spent together, for a long, long time, well, he wasn’t saying. “And the basement we’re gonna turn into a gym space.” 

“As annoying as Stark Junior can be, he does have a fabulous gym space at the tower. It will be missed.”

“Not that you need it Pegs. Or me for that matter, it’s a mental health thing.” With the serum running through him he didn’t have to exercise at all, but if he doesn’t he starts to go stir crazy. He has to expend his energy. 

“It is not about needing it, Steven, it is about how much enjoyment I get from it.” 

“Yeah Pegs, I know. And we’ll do what we can with that space. Plus, we’ll have the backyard.” He was really looking forward to the backyard. 

“Hey Steve, did you ever figure out about ink? Cause if Bucky gets to tattoo you, I wanna too. All that empty golden skin is just begging for art.” 

“Ah, I believe that I have solved that particular conundrum Lady Jane.” Thor said, “I shall endeavour to bring some of the Asgardian ink from home. If it is strong enough to stay in my skin, then it should for the captain as well. I am not sure how much I can barter for, it is highly coveted among Asgard’s warriors, but I will get as much as I can.” 

“Magic ink.” Darcy breathed out. It was silent for a second before everyone broke out in laughter. 

“Indeed Lady Darcy, it will be magical.” He winked at her and Darcy faked a swoon into Peggy, who held her tight. Steve couldn’t help but think that if only they could get Sam here, then he’’d be perfectly happy. Because really quickly these three amazing people were becoming very important to him. And possibly Clint and Nat. 

He was considering where the three of them will camp at his new house when his phone starts screaming. 

“Shit!” He jumps up just as Jarvis starts talking. 

“Level Three event. Avengers Assemble. Sir is on his way to the site, Agents Romanoff and Barton are on their way to collect you.” 

“Thor, come on.” Steve’s body is thrumming with the beginnings of adrenaline. Thor was already saying goodbye to the ladies. 

“Buck. Bucky cm’here. I don’t know what is going on. Or how long we’ll be gone.” 

“Steve. It’s who you are. Go. Save the world. Just come back in one piece okay?” He leans up to kiss him and Steve wants nothing more than to stay there forever. But he can't. 

“Peggy. Get him a secure phone. I’ll message when I can.” He could hear the quinjet outside. He was out of time.

“Buck.” It’s all he gets out. 

“Go. I’ll be here.” Bucky pushes on his chest. Steve and Thor rush out and jump up on the landing pad of the quinjet, letting it swallow them up inside.


	11. Here there be dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because is it Steve if he doesn't get all whumpy?

It took an extra few minutes for Steve to get into the right mindset. The adrenaline was rushing, but he felt he left half his heart behind him. But once he had the suit on and the shield at his fingertips, he was able to shut everything else out. In the middle of the quinjet, Nat, Bruce and Thor were going over the little intel they had, which basically boiled down to, “we think they’re dinosaurs.” 

“Dinosaurs?” Steve had to ask. 

“Possibly dragons?” Nat shrugged. “All we got for real visuals is what Stark is sending from his HUD sensors and well, they look like dinosaurs. Cause I never saw a dragon in real life before.” 

“Okay, well, Thor, you are our heavy hitter with Hulk, so it’ll be up to you two to try and hurt them. Me, Nat and Clint will try to herd them, and Tony” Steve hoped he was listening to the comm units, “Tony will try to figure out where they came from.” 

“You got it Cap. And Falcon and War Machine are already with me, so I’ll get them herding while I do recon. Hurry up. You’re late.” 

“Moving as fast as I can Stark. Maybe you need to spend less time messing with your armor, which is good already and work on making the quinjets faster.” Clint called out through the comms from the cockpit. “And, also, we’re here.” 

“Alright, we got a plan, keep comms clear from chatter. Let’s figure this out in a timely manner.” 

“Why? Got a guy at home now Cap?” Tony chuckled. 

“Shut up Stark. Did you find the person behind this yet? Aren’t you a genius?” 

“And that’s a burn Tones.” Rhodes chimed in. “Also, I wanna lodge a complaint, no one told me I’d be dealing with dinosaurs if I got this suit.” 

“Hey uh, they fly?” Sam sounded concerned so Steve broke out into a run to his quadrant and sure enough, there was a giant scaly thing flying right for him. 

“Dragons!” Thor bellowed. 

“Hey Nat, you’ve seen a dragon in real life now.” Clint called out from wherever he was perched. There was an explosion to Steve’s left but he didn’t falter. “Also, my splody arrows take them down, but I gotta admit, I don’t feel real good about killing dragons.”

“Is your inner Tolkein nerd calling out Hawkeye??” Tony jeered, but Steve empathized with Clint. He didn’t like the idea of killing them either, but he had to protect his country. “Yes it is Stark, so find a way to do this non-lethally please.” 

All around him Steve could hear the fighting. There was a roar and Hulk crashed into a bunch of trees, his fists curled around the neck of a blue dragon. Stee threw his shield, saw it hit his mark, the eye and the dragon slid into the dirt crying out. His inner Tolkien nerd was crying too, but he wasn’t going to stop. 

“Guys, guys there is a shimmery thing, doorway maybe? It's by the opening off the park.” Rhodes called out. 

“These dragons are not from this world, lead them to the doorway.” Thor said and started swinging his hammer to fly toward the back of the pack? herd? of dragons. Pushing them toward where Rhodes was. 

Clint started planting his exploding arrows into the ground at the feet of the few not in the air and they started moving toward the doorway. In the air Sam and Tony were using small missiles to do the same. As Steve was running toward Nat to see if she needed help, one of the dragons came out of nowhere and swiped a tail and Steve went flying. 

“Guys, shit, I’m down.” His vision was blacking out and the last thing he remembered was telling Jarvis to let Pegs know.

Steve vaguely remembers being carried into the quinjet and then there are moments of pain interspersed with Thor telling him to stay strong. A hand in his hair. Another hand cutting the suit off him. And then it's just blackness until the bright lights of the med bay pull him out of sleep. It takes a few tries to open his eyes but when he does it’s to see Peggy sitting on a chair near the door and Bucky sitting right next to the bed, one hand clasping his. 

“Pegs.” He gets out and her eyes shoot over to him. 

“Of all the stupuid things Steven Grant. A bloody dragon?” 

“What happened? I wasn't even near them.” 

“Sir, one of the dragons hit you with it’s spiked tail, which carries a poison that our word had no cure for. Lord Thor had to go to Asgard and bring a healer here.” Jarvis laid it all out like it was simple. 

“How long?” 

“Two weeks.” She says, and he can hear her anger and fear under her voice. 

“Shit.” He breathes out. He looks down to Bucky who is still sleeping steady. 

“He has been here when he could. We’ve all endeavoured to make sure he still went to work for a few hours every day, but otherwise he has been here.” 

“Update me.” He asked, right as Jarvis cut through again. 

“Sir is on his way with Dr. Banner.” 

“Thanks Jarvis.” 

“Welcome back Captain. You were missed.” 

“Missed is a soft word Capiscile” Tony broke in with, as he punched Steve’s shoulder. “Please, do not do that again.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” He all but shouted. “I was heading towards Nat to help her. There wasn’t even a dragon near me!” 

“Sshhh. Tony you're not helping.” Bruce pulled his chart and conferred with the machines that were hooked up. “The potion Thor brought has got you almost back to normal, or well, your normal, but you are on the bench until we know if there will be any side effects. No arguing Steve.” 

“I won’t.” 

“He won’t.” Steve looked down to find Buck staring at him and Steve wished more than anything he could read his face. He didn’t look angry, but he definitely didn’t look happy either. “Jarvis, can you alert the shop that Steve is awake and I won’t be in for the next few days?” 

“Of course Mister Barnes.” 

“Okay the longing looks are great and all, but Cap you do not leave this bed unless it’s to go to your bed in your rooms, you hear me?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. “Good, then everyone out, I imagine the Buckster wants some time with his guy.” 

“I’ll be getting the floor ready for you to convalesce.” Peggy tells him before following Tony and Bruce out. 

“And I’ll make sure Natasha, Clint and Thor know you are awake. It is good to see you Steve.” Bruce said before the door closed behind them. With just him and Bucky alone, he was worried he was about to get yelled out, but he maintained he hadn;t done anything wrong. 

He didn’t get yelled at though. Instead he got Bucky climbing into the bed with him and wrapping him up in his arms, breaths hitching. 

“Holy fuck do I not want to go through that again. S’hard Stevie, to watch you lay there and not know if you're going to wake up.” Steve tightened his grip as much as he could and just let Bucky cry. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Bucky.” 

“Don’t be sorry, you idiot.” Bucky smacked his shoulder and looked up, his eyes still wet. “Jarvis showed me the recording from the quinjet. You didn’t even do anything stupid. Wrong place, wrong time. I know that. Doesn’t make it easier to sit here and be unable to do anything but wait and hope that Thor’s healer really was magic.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. I’m not mad at you. I was scared though. Scared that I just found you and then lost you to some damn interdimensional dragons, of all things.” 

“Okay, well. I’m sorry you were scared. I hate that you had to see that.” Steve wasn't sure what he was feeling, but there was a lightness to him. Maybe this wasn’t it, maybe Bucky wasn’t going to cut and run just because Steve did his job. 

“It’s fine now. You’re awake and we’re going to spend a few days in bed, making sure that the healer got you right, and then it's Brooklyn, because while you slept, Stark got the house paid for and Peggy and Pepper have been decorating it.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah, Pepper came in like a goddess and told Peggy that sitting here wasn’t helping, so they should get the house set up. The basement is already done. Apparently when you have more money than god, shit gets done.” 

“I almost can’t imagine Peggy listening to Miss Potts like that, but Im glad not everyone was sitting here just waiting.” 

“Well, we took turns. Even Tony, though he mostly sat around and did stuff on his tablet and fussed at the nurse that kept watch after the healer left.” 

“I hate being a bother. You guys didn’t need to just sit by my bedside.” It brought back shades of his childhood. 

“Yeah, no. Shut up. You have people who love you. Even Tony, who is still an asshole but honestly cares about you. So you don’t get to be upset that your team, your damn family, was worried about you. You don’t get to invalidate them. Sorry not sorry.” Steve’s mouth was open and Bucky leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “Now, rest and then we’ll get you up to your floor.” 

“Okay Buck. I’m sorry.” Steve held him tighter and closed his eyes. If he had to rest, he would. And probably, for the first time, enjoy a forced beak, because now he had Bucky.


	12. The aftermath of dragons

It took Thor and Bucky to get Steve up to his room. Despite how much he wanted to be under his own power, he wasn’t. Thor got him into the wheelchair and Bucky pushed him into the elevator and then onto his floor. Then there was Thor again, to move him to his bed. Looking around, he could see where Peggy had gotten his set up for a pretty long stay in bed. A small fridge had been put next to his side table and a bowl of fruit put on top. A tv had been brought in, since he’d never felt he needed more than one tv in his apartment before. And a pile of soft clothes were stacked at the foot of the bed. 

It all looked really cozy. And then there was a new edition, one he couldn’t have imagined. 

“Buck, is there a cat on my bed or am I hallucinating?”

“Oh that's Alpine. I've been pretty much living here so I couldn’t leave my cat alone for two weeks.” Bucky moved to pet the cat who was sleeping on the pillow, glaring at them for waking it up. 

“Oh, well, hello then. Welcome to my bed, make room.” Steve rolled over and Alpine hissed for a second before curling back up into a ball. “Oh, does he like me?” 

“He doesn’t really like anyone besides me. And weirdly dogs. But once you're at your new place and I’m back at mine, he’ll come home with me.” Aww, Steve didn't really want to think of a time when Bucky wasn’t right here with him, but even for Steve -100%- Rogers, moving in this quickly was too soon. 

“Okay. I um, I’m gonna sleep now. I can feel it. Be here when I wake up?” Steve asked, trying to keep the pleading note out of his voice. 

“Of course, sleep.” Bucky murmured, running his hand through Steve’s hair. 

When Steve woke again, the blackout shades were drawn and Bucky was asleep curled up next to him with Alpine perched on his hip. It was a really sweet picture and Steve wanted to take a snap of it, but he didn’t want to upset Bucky at all. He was feeling more clear headed and he tried to pull himself up to sitting, which only left him winching a bit. He reached over for a bottle of water and an apple. His stomach was protesting, even though he knew Bruce would have been feeding him nutrients, he was starving. 

He also really, really needed the restroom but he didn’t want to wake Bucky up. He had no idea what time it was or how long he'd been asleep so he maneuvered himself to the side of the bed, biting back a groan at his aching body. He got himself standing, with a hand against the wall and shuffled slowly to the bathroom. It took him nearly twice the time it should have, but he was able to get there and take care of his body's needs. He’d need a shower too, but he knew no matter how much he wanted to be independent, he’d need help or that one. 

He got back to the bed and was sitting down as Bucky shot up, making the cat screech and run off. 

“What happened? What do you need?” 

“Nothing Buck, calm down. I got myself to the bathroom. I’m just gonna sit down now.” Steve fell forward and Bucky helped him turn over onto his back and Steve hated this, hated feeling so damn weak. 

“Okay, so, you woke up and just decided to walk to the bathroom by yourself after you were basically in a coma for two weeks. Ya know Stevie? You're not that bright.” 

“Stubbornness. Ma said I had it in spades.” 

“Spades, hearts, diamonds, you're carrying a deck of stubbornness dammit. Let us help you, okay?” 

“Okay Buck. I am gonna need help in the shower. Unless of course Tony got a bench installed while I was out.” 

“Sir did not, but there is a portable bench from the last time Agent Barton broke his leg. I shall have it sent up Captain.” 

“Thanks Jarvis.” Steve sighed. He was really grateful for all that Tony had done, but he was definitely ready to live in a house that didn’t respond to queries before you even have them. 

“What else do you need Steve?” Bucky asked, leaning into his side. Steve could put up with the aches for that bit of touch. 

“I could eat a buffet right now.” Bucky laughed and patted Steve’s stomach. 

“I can imagine that sludge Dr. Banner was pumping into you probably only hit the barest need you have. What you want to eat?” 

“Pizza. A lot of it. And spaghetti. And probably a salad.” 

“Jarvis? Is there a restaurant the tower usually orders from? Or, I remember Clint saying something about a chef on site?” 

“Indeed Mister Barnes, shall I alert the kitchens that the Captain is hungry?” 

“Yeah, I could probably eat for around three right now, so warn them.” Steve called out before settling back into the pillows.

“The kitchen says it shall be around thirty minutes Captain.” 

“Thanks Jarvis.” He pulled Bucky into his arms. ”Now, tell me what I missed.” 

After forty minutes of catching up on tattoo parlor drama and the fight that happened after Thor showed up with another Asgardian refugee, the door opened to Sam carting in a rolling cart loaded down with covered dishes.

"So, I hear you're up. I also hear you're hungry. I hope you know I'm stealing a slice." 

"Hey Sam. I am glad to see you. Have a seat." Steve sat up, and left Sam room at the foot of the bed. 

“So boy wonder catch you up on the Asgardian drama?” Sam asked after downing his first piece of pizza. 

“Yeah, I don't get why Fury was so passed though? Surely if the healer, you know, healed me, it wasn’t a bad thing.” 

“Yeah, Fury is glad you’re back to healthy, but it had something to do with the guidelines the UN had put down with the Asgardian refugees, something about crossing borders without proper paperwork. Cause you know Thor just flew her here, the big man doesn't really understand visas and all that.” 

“Well, that’s understandable. Not going to lie though, am glad he got me help.” Steve looked up at Bucky who was smiling at him. Yeah, he didn’t want to think about the world in which he had to leave Bucky so soon after meeting him. 

“And there are the go go eyes that Tony warned me about. Y’all stop that until I leave. Just reminding me I’m single.” Sam laughed and Steve ducked his head, not embarrassed but feeling something close to it. 

“Hey, don’t be judgey. Kay? Near death experiences mean I get to go all go go eyed if I want.” Bucky knocked into Sam’s knee and Sam looked at him thoughtfully. Steve wsa so damn fond of Bucky. 

“True, true. Just makes me realize how alone I am is all. My problem, not yours man.” The talking broke off as they all dug into the food. Sma and Bucky both stopped long before Steve did, but he really needed to get the calories in after two weeks down. When they were done, Sam brough the rolling cart back out to the hall and alerted Jarvis to have it taken away. 

Steve was getting sleepy again, his body needing the rest as much as it needed the food. “Buck, I gotta sleep, stay? When I wake up I need a shower bad.” 

“Sure thing Stevie, I got you. Sleep.” Steve closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of Bucky and Sam chatting. 

When he woke again, his internal clock was completely thrown off. “Jarvis, time?” 

“It is 7:23 pm, Captain.” 

“Where is everyone?” Steve felt much stronger, more able to get himself up and out of the bed to the bathroom. The chair was in the shower, Bucky or Sam must have set it up for him. 

“Sir is in his workshop, Dr. Banner is in his lab, Agents Romanoff and Barton are on the range, Master Thor is in the kitchen, MIss Carter is in her room, Mister Wilson is on the communal floor with Mister Barnes and a cat, playing Mario Kart.” 

“Thanks J. Can you let Buck know I’m up and able to shower. I’ll meet them downstairs in a bit.”

“You sure you can do it yourself Steven?” Peggy’s voice came from the doorway. Steve had been grabbing clean clothes from his dresser. 

“Yeah Peg, not 100% but getting there. I’m good. You want to come downstairs with me after I’m smelling less ripe?” 

“I will.” She left him alone and he stripped down before stepping under the hot spray of the shower. He stood there longer than he normally would, just letting his muscles relax under the hot water. After that it was a cursory wash because he wanted to get down to Bucky. His hair was still dmap when he and Peggy got in the elevator to go down to the communal floor. 

Bucky and Sam were still playing video games when they arrived and Steve made a beeline for the massive couch so he could slump down next to his boyfriend. Peggy sat in the armchair near Sam and Steve laughed when Bucky got all wide eyed when Alpine jumped off his lap and went right to Peggy. 

“This creature has taken a liking to me." Peggy gingerly petted the cat’s head and it was all too amusing for Steve, who giggled into Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Sure, traitor.” Bucky stuck his tongue out at the cat and turned to drop a kiss on Steve’s head. “How you feeling baby? Hungry again? Thor is in the kitchen doing something with cookie dough I think.” 

“I could eat.” Steve turned to the kitchen, and called out, “Thor, I hear there are cookies?” 

“Yes Captain. One moment. I shall pour you milk as well.” At that all four of them snickered, and sure enough Thor carried in a tray with a platter full of steaming cookies and five glasses of milk. 

“Thanks Thor.” 

“You are welcome Captain. I am much pleased to see you up and about. I shall have to reach out to my people, let Erien know she did well.” 

Steve grabbed a cookie and then took a bunch of pictures with his phone to share on Twitter. 

@OGCaptianRogers  
Img. att  
Img. att  
Img.att  
When one survives a dragon attack, one deserves cookies and laughter with friends.


	13. Twitter wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a lil shit. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero concrete plans with this so who knows where we'll end up. All I know for sure is that at some point, Tattooed Cap will be a thing.

He ended up staying in the tower for two full days before he finally got tired of everyone treating him like he was back to his old 90 lb self. He’d convinced Bucky to go back to work on the second day, and then he and Peggy started plotting. With the whole mess with the dragons, the Pride Gala had gotten put on the back burner but now that he was healthy, he was looking forward to it. He only had a few days and he wanted to blow his boyfriend’s mind away. So on the third day, while Bucky was at work, Steve and Peggy took all his meager belongings to the new house. 

Walking into the home he picked out, he felt a peace he’d not thought he was going to be allowed. It was clearly put together by a person who had impeccable taste, but knew the occupants. There was none of the gaudiness that Tony had set Steve’s apartment up with the first time around. It was styled like a home, well loved and eager to be filled with happiness, Steve didn’t want to leave it ever again. 

“Pegs, you ladies did a bang up job.” 

“Just you wait Steven, just you wait. Do you want to see your bedroom, your studio or the gym first?” 

“Let’s go from bottom to top. We should make it quick, the appointment with the tailor is in two hours.”

He followed her down to the basement which had been completely overhauled. There was a row of punching bags, a few of Stark’s Hulk proof weight machines and a small matted area for yoga or a quick sparring session. 

“Nice.” He said and Peggy nodded. They headed back up the stairs and went right to his room. It was also really well done, and he was glad to see that his two most prized possessions; the flag from Camp Lehigh and his original helmet, were shelved there. 

The bathroom was well outfitted, and Steve knew that he wouldn’t use half the products that Pepperr had picked out. Bucky might hough, and picturing Bucky in his space made Steve a bit hot under the collar. He had to reign it in. Probably not a great idea to see a tailor when his libido was up. Pegs, with her weird ability to read his emotions, smirked at him, before pushing him out of the bathroom and leading him to the door that led to the stairs to the attic. 

“Now, Bucky said he had an idea of what you might want or need, so Miss Potts pretty much gave him carte blanche. Prepare yourself.” She stayed on the second floor while he went up and he was glad she did. He couldn’t stop the tears. The room was packed with canvas and paints, at least three different sized easels, stacks of drawing pads, boxes of charcoal and that was all he saw in the first sweep. He was sure there was more. It all but knocked his feet out from under him. 

“You okay up there?” Peggy called out from the stairs and he shook his head and wiped the tears before going down to see her. He would need more time than he currently had to go through it all. He had to organize and then he had to figure out a way to pay Bucky back. 

“I’m not sure what I am, but I’m not okay. Did you see? There’s so much.” 

“That boy thinks the sun shines out your arse, so I’m not at all surprised. And no, I didn’t look. It is your space and once Stark told me it was safe, I chose to trust him. He had better not let me down.” Steve wrapped her up in a big hug, making her go ‘oof’ before he pulled back. 

“Okay. The tailor. I want to shine on that red carpet, it’s going to be our debut, and I already know what Bucky is going to wear. I don’t want to disappoint him.” 

“I do believe this might have been a job for Miss Potts, I have never met a woman who has better taste, but I do understand your inherent sneakiness. So I shall martyr myself at the altar of the tailor, but you owe me tacos.” He laughed and hugged her again. 

“I am okay with that, I could eat anyway.” She hip checked him on the way out, locking the door and using her palm to set the alarm. 

“You can always eat. Rubbish disposal, you are.” They took their bikes, playing a game of tag through the lanes of traffic. It got them to Stark’s tailor with time to spare, and time to bribe the older man to not alert Tony that Steve had gone.

“Alright sir,” the tailor started once Steve was stood on the small dais, stripped down to his skivvies. “You said a gala suit. Any style preferences?” 

“Um, it’s a pride gala so I wouldn’t say no to having some color.” 

“Oh, sir. I have just the idea.” Peggy smirked while Steve stood there and got measured more than he had for his dress uniform, and then as soon as he was able to get his clothes back on, the tailor’s assistant was showing them fabric samples. 

Steve grinned when he saw the last sample. It was silk, and a muted rainbow, meant to be the lining of the suit. The tailor looked at him expectedly and Steve nodded. 

“Excellent. And then we’ll contract with a jeweler we know to get a lovely set of cufflinks. I’m thinking your shield but in rainbow colors.” 

“That sounds good. I imagine this will not be the last gala I attend, and cufflinks are something I can and will rewear.” 

“Absolutely sir. It was a pleasure. And I have the date penciled in, I should have this ready at least a day early so that we can adjust if needed.” 

“Thank you. I never thought I would need a tailor, but you have been beyond gracious. I can see why Tony sings your praises.” Steve shook the man’s hand and Peggy followed suit, before they stepped back onto the street in search of tacos. 

Once they'd found a place to eat up, he checked his phone. He never shut it off, but he had turned off all the sounds except for the Avenger Alert. Not that he was on the roata yet. He still had to get Bruce to give him the all clear, which he hoped to get the next day. Though hsi jail break might push it back, he could never tell with the scientist. Sometimes, he acted more like Tony than even he expected. 

He had a few angry texts from Tony that he ignored in favor of his al pastor, but the text from Bucky he didn’t. 

From: Bucky <3  
I hear there was an escape. You good?

To: Bucky <3  
I had a thing. I’m good.   
How do you feel about surprises?

He munched on a plate of nachos while he waited for a response. Bucky had texted him an hour earlier, so Steve didn't know if he was busy now. 

From: Bucky <3  
I feel v pos about surprises  
Specially the naked kind ;)

Steve choked on his chip when that came though. Peggy was beating his back and reading over his shoulder. She snorted. Once Steve could breathe again, she sat down and poked his shoulder. 

“I like him quite a lot. He’s good for you.” Steve liked him too, more than a lot. 

To: Bucky <3  
Not what I had inmind, but I could be persuaded.   
Gotta get cleared by doc first :)

Steve didn’t think it was too forward, he and Bucky had been flirting from the get go and the younger man had to know that Steve was looking for long term. 

From: Bucky <3  
:0 :0 :0   
Babe. I’m at work, you cant mess with me like that  
*fans self*

Steve chuckled. 

To: Bucky <3  
Well get to work then. Staying at new home tonight, can you swing by?

From: Bucky <3  
I’ll bring dinner.  
Gtg client

To:Bucky <3  
Bye doll. 

“So Bucky is gonna bring dinner. You want to invite Darcy? We can make it a thing, first meal in the new place.” 

“I will indeed. She is a spitfire, I look forward to spending more time with her.” They finished eating, and before they left, Steve took a selfie with the manager at his request, and then with a quick grin, he tweeted it. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
Sometimes bedrest feels like jail so a jail break must happen. Especially when I’m craving tacos.   
Img. att

When they get back home, he plops on the couch, intending to get up in a few to grab a shower. Instead, he sleeps. No matter how much he wants to play it off, he is still not 100% and his body heals best while resting. When he wakes up, Peggy is sitting across from him sipping on tea and scrolling his twitter feed on the flatscreen that Tony must have hooked up to Jarvis. 

“Oh, darling, you sure put your foot in it.” 

On the screen were a few hundred tweets that kept coming, and all of them were a variation of ‘let Cap be free’ He laughed, and grabbed his phone. He didn’t read them all, but he found a few from Tony. He started with the newest and worked his way back.

@iamironman  
Steviekins, will you please tell your fans that I am not keeping you locked up? Please? Or I shall be forced to show the photo from that one time. You know what I mean. 

@iamironman  
Steve, jailbreak, really? Is it not too soon? It is too soon.

@iamironman  
Can’t keep the good cap down people. Even when it's doctor recommended. 

He was still laughing when he started typing. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
I forget sometimes, that nuance isn’t a twitter thing. Iron Man did not keep me locked up. I just hate bedrest. I hate rest in general. I also hate being a burden, which is what bedrest feels like. It’s a cycle. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
This isn’t a 21st century thing either. If the nurses from the ward I spent the majority of my teens in were alive, they’d concur that I turn into a weasel when I’m told to sit still.   
Also, Tony, if you think i don’t have blackmail on you, think again. Post it. I dare you. 

Steve dropped his phone to grab some water from the kitchen and when he got back there was a new name on the twitter stream. A name that had Steve grinning. 

@inkedbybucky  
Hey @OGCaptainRogers and @iamironman you two know that this has gone beyond, ‘making you seem normal’ and more into ‘someone take away their twitter’

Pegs snorted and then her fingers were flying. 

@OGPeggyCarter  
Dear @inkedbybucky you might as well have waved a red flag at a bull. Gird your knickers. 

It devolved from there. By the time Bucky and Darcy showed up with dinner, Steve had given up on the idea of a shower in order to taunt Tony from his couch. It was too easy. Also, Peggy kept wading in at the most perfect moment to shock everyone following along. 

While Peggy let them in, he shot off the last tweet, before pulling it down from the flatscreen. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
Alright @iamironman, I’m waving the white flag. I got a gorgeous man here and I ain’t seen him since yesterday. I missed him.


	14. Find a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, pancakes and love at first sight.

The food was good. The company, better. And the best part of it? When Steve headed to his bed that night, Bucky went with him. 

“I got my neighbor to check on Alpine so I could stay. I’ll have to go home tomorrow though.” Bucky told him, before he kissed his check and slid into the bed. 

“That’s fine Buck, I don’t want to keep you here. I know you got a whole life out there that doesn’t involve me.” Steve shut down all the daydreams he had of moving Buck in with him. It was too soon. Too much. Just like always. If he wasn’t careful, he’d scare this gorgeous guy away and then where would Steve be? Lonely again.

“Now sweetheart, don’t say it like that. Yeah, I had a life before I met you. But you seem to be finding your way into it just fine.” He paused and Steve sat up a bit to look at him closer. He looked like he was trying tos ay something important so he wanted to be sure he was really paying attention. “It's just that, I tend to fall fast and hard and I don’t want to push you into anything.” 

“Buck. No.” Steve laughed and flopped onto his back. “If you only knew how many times I’ve had to tell myself to put the breaks on. You fall fast? Me too bud.” 

“Oh good. So we’re gonna be idiots together then?” Bucky curled into him and Steve loved the feel of him in his arms like this. 

“Yeah, we can be stupid together.” He dipped down to drop a kiss on Bucky’s forehead and settled into sleep. This, laying together in bed, this was better than most anything in this world and Steve was ready to fight to keep it. 

He woke startled. He sat up, trying to figure out what woke him. He turned the small lamp on and turned. He found Bcuky curled up in a ball sitting against the wall. His hands were fisted against his legs and there were tears running down his face. Steve’s heart broke for him. 

He moved slow and with his hands out just in case. “Bucky, baby, it's okay. You’re safe. This is my house. You’re safe.” 

Bucky whimpered but didn't say anything, Steve took another few steps closer, not touching him yet. “Bucky, you're safe.” He tried to remember what Clint had taught him after Steve started suffering attacks like this. PTSD, it was a bitch, no matter what caused it. Steve hadn’t forgotten really, but it never came up, but Bucky was a veteren too. This sadly made sense. 

“Your name is James Buchanan Barens. It’s May 2020. You’re in my bedroom and you're safe.” 

“Stevie?” Bucky whispered and Steve felt the tension leak out. 

“Yeah baby. It’s me, can I touch you?” 

“Ye--yeah.” Bucky got out. He’d started to shiver and Stee knew he could definitely help with that, he ran so hot. 

“Okay baby. I’m gonna touch you now.” Steve moved to sit right beside him and wrap an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in tight. He talked then, just reminders that Bucky was safe, that he was cared for, that the dreams were just dreams.

He didn’t know how long it took before Bucky started to get wiggly, stretching out his legs. Steve loosened his grip and ducked down to check his face. 

“Steve, why are we on the floor?” 

“Panic attack, I think. I woke up and found you here. You were pretty out of it. When I first got out of the ice I went through it a lot. Clint helped, he taught me how to talk myself out of it.” 

“Oaky. Can we get up? My ass is numb.” 

“Yeah Baby.” Steve chuckled, glad Bucky didn't seem too upset by what happened. ”Let me help.” Steve gently pulled Bucky off the floor and back into the bed. He wasn’t going to ask, it wasn’t his place, but he really hoped that Bucky would talk to him, explain so that Steve could help if it happened in the future.

“I haven’t...it’s been years. I don’t even remember the dream that set me off.” 

“That’s okay. The brain is a funny thing.” He checked the clock, it was already 4 am, not too bad for him. “What do you want to do? Try to get more sleep? Get up? I used to pummel punching bags, you can do that.”

“Um, I’m actually kind of hungry.” 

“Pancakes.” 

“Huh?” Bucky was adorable when he wasn't fully awake. 

“Pancakes, it’s Clint’s other cure-all.” Steve grabbed a shirt to pull on and threw one at Bucky. “Come on, I make killer chocolate chip pancakes.” 

Steve went with him downstairs, only turning on the lights they needed. He didn't want to wake Peggy if she wasn’t already up. He gently pushed Bucky to sit at the kitchen island and then he started the coffee maker before gathering ingredients. He had just mixed in the chocolate chips when Peggy sat down next to Bcuky. 

“Is this the ‘I can’t sleep’ club?” 

“Yup.” Bucky said and then poured her a cup of coffee. “Welcome.” 

“Yeah. Thanks. I guess the nightmares are worth it, if they bring the famous chocolate chip pancakes.” She nodded toward the pile Steve had already plated up. “When we were allowed back, both Hawkeye’s bragged on these pancakes so much. I was confused. When I knew Steven, he couldn’t cook at all.” Steve scoffed from the stove and Bucky giggled. “He couldn’t! These were a good surprise.” 

Bucky stole a pancake from the plate and took a bite, nearly froaning. “They are fantastic.” 

“Thanks, now, eat.” Peggy and Bucky helped themselves and were munching when Steve finally sat down next to him. They stayed there until the plates were clean and the sun was fully up. Peggy took the dishes to the sink and then excused herself. 

“Okay, you have hours still until you need to be at the shop, and I don’t have to swing by the tower until this afternoon, what do you want to do?” 

“Um, I probably should sleep, but I think a walk might be good. Get some fresh air.” He looked at Steve like he might be checking that it was a good idea and Steve, well, he did love the idea of taking care of Bucky, however he wanted that to look. 

“Yeah baby, a walk sounds good.” Steve held his hand as they walked upstairs to get dressed. He made sure to knock on Peggy’s door and let her know. Then the two of them slipped out of the brownstone into the dew of an early Brooklyn morning. 

They held hands as Steve learned his new neighborhood. It wasn’t that far from Bucky’s shop and the younger man pointed the direction his apartment was in. Steve hoped to visit there soon, just so he could see how Bucky lived. Until then, he was more than happy for Bucky to be in his space. He kept an eye on the time, but it slipped a bit when they found a coffee shop to duck into. They both came out carrying large drinks. 

They had only walked a bit past the coffee shop when a bark drew Steve’s attention. He turned in the direction of it and his heart immediately knew. 

“Buck, look. An adoption center.” 

“Thor made you promise he could come.” Bucky didn’t try to talk him out of it and Steve fell a bit more over that. 

“Thor will understand. Plus, there are no guarantees.” He said it even as he knew. There was a brown and white mixed dog that was stood against the fencing, tail wagging impatiently as they walked over. 

“Hi! Good morning! You caught us as we were setting up. How are you this morning?” The woman was peppy as hell but Steve was busy letting the dog sniff his hand. 

“We’re good. Don’t mind him, he gets a bit single minded. What can you tell us about?” Bucky asked the woman. 

“Ah, this here is Bronx. Now don’t get upset about the name, it’s owner was an older woman who passed and her kids left the poor guy with us.” She took out a piece of paper and started listing stuff off. “He’s two years old. He loves swimming and baseballs. He likes cats. He doesn’t really like kids.”

“Buck, he’s perfect. You think Alpine will like him?” 

“I mean, Alpine lives with me, and this guy would live with you, so it wouldn't be an issue. I think if we introduced them in a neutral place, that’s what they say to do right?” The woman was nodding, watching them talk and Steve was still trying to shrug off the hurt that the reminder they lived apart was. 

“Right.” Steve said, still petting the dog. 

“The real question is, is will Peggy like him. She’s the one who lives with you.” Steve nodded, of course Bucky was right. 

“Can I take a picture of him? To send to my roommate?” The woman hadn’t mentioned recognizing him so he wasn’t sure if she did, but she just nodded like it was a normal question. So he got down and took a few pictures of the dog. If Steve brought him home, he’d for sure be changing it’s poor name. He half heard the woman and Bucky talking tattoos while he waited for Peggy to respond. It didn’t take her long. 

From: Pegs  
He’s sweet. Looks excitable.  
I will not be cleaning up after him.

To: Pegs  
You sure its okay? Your home too.

From:Pegs  
Yes Steven

“What do I need to do?” Steve asked, standing up. He took Bucky’s hand again and smiled at the woman. Another one was working her way toward them, struggling with three cat carriers. “Oh wait, here let me help.” 

Steve took two of the carriers and the girl pushed her flopping hair back. Her smile went huge and she clearly recognized him. “Oh thank you sir, um Cap? Mr. Rogers?” 

“Steve is fine.” He put the carriers where she pointed and then turned to shake her hand. 

“I’m Imelda, don’t ask, my mom is weird. Has Jenna been helping you?”

“She has. We were walking by and this guy just looked like he needed a friend. I just moved back to Brooklyn and well, it has been suggested that a pet might be a good idea for me.” 

“Aw man, pets are great.” She turned to Bucky, “Do you have one at home already?”

“Yeah I got a cat a few years back, Alpine. He’s the best.” She cooed, there was no other word for it. 

“I am such a cat person. I have two at home. But this guy, he’s the sweetest. He’ll be a great companion. He’s not been trained as a support animal but he isn’t too old to receive that training if you’re interested.” 

“Here, I got the papers.” Jenna handed Steve a stack. "I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you. Sorry.” 

“No, it’s good. Nice even. So I fill this out and then is there a fee?” He was going over the papers when Bucky handed him a pen he pulled from his bun. Steve grinned.

“Yeah the fee is $150. It covers his vet bills and all that.” 

“Buck, turn around?” Steve asked. Bucky presented him with his back and Steve laid the papers to fill them out and sign them. 

“Oh, we uh have a clipboard.” Jenna murmured.

“No worries. Done.” He handed over the papers and pulled out his wallet, glad that he hadn’t caved to Tony’s thought that he should not carry cash. “Hey Buck, I only got 120 on me, can I bum the rest and I’ll swing by my bank when I go into Manhattan later?”” 

“Yeah baby.” Steve’s cheeks went red, he figured the girls had already picked up on it, but Steve was still tickled that he could be a couple in public like this. He handed her the money and Imelda came back over with a tote bag. 

“Okay, here we have his information, his vet file, a leash, and 6 months worth of flea pills. We normally request a two week check in at your home to be sure the pet is doing well, but I believe we can trust you.” 

“No. You should check in. I’ve never had a pet before. I like to think I'm trustworthy, but really, this little guy’s health and happiness is way more important than my pride.” Steve hated being treated special. 

“Well then. We have your information. I can promise that it is private. You also have the shelter number and the vet we use, so if you have questions, you can call either of them.” Imelda opened the fence to let the dog out and got the new leash clipped to him. Once she handed Steve the leash, the fog pounced. He couldn’t knock Steve over though. 

“Hey bud. Nice to meet you. We’re gonna get you home and then I hope you’re ready to be spoiled.” The dog reached up to lick Steve’s face and despite the bad breath, Steve was enchanted. “C’mon Buck, let’s get him home.” 

“Good luck Steve, we’ll see you in two weeks.” Imleda shook his hand and Jenna smiled at him, and then he and Bucky were walking home with their new, no, his new pet.

“Well, you really don’t do anything in half measures do you Steve?” Bucky asked when they were almost to the brownstone.

“Well, I mean I haven’t asked you to move in yet so…” Steve stopped, realizing what he'd just said. Bucky just laughed. 

“How about we rain check that convo until at least our one month anniversary. How ‘bout that?” 

Steve looked down at him and didn’t find anything other than fondness in his gaze. Less than a month, Steve could work with that. “Sure thing Buck. One month anniversary.”


	15. Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has to find a name for his new doggo. 
> 
> Also, Spiderman!

Pegs was sitting on the front step when they got back. The dog, who would not be keeping the name Bronx, walked right up to her to sniff. 

"Well hello there. You are a sweet one." She stood and took the bag from Steve. "Well, come on, let's let him explore his new home." 

Once inside he sat and Steve unhooked the leash and the dog looked up at him before taking off to run around, tail wagging. 

"Right, I have to run home and get changed before work." Bucky leaned up to kiss Steve softly. "Will I see you tonight?" 

"I'm not sure. It'll depend on how long I take in Manhattan and I guess, well, how comfortable my new friend is." He looked down and found the dog was back, tongue lolling out. "Plus I gotta run by the pet store." 

"Okay, baby. Just let me know." Steve took one more soft kiss before walking Bucky to the door. 

Once he was gone he sat on the floor and let his new dog love on him. He heard a click and looked up to see Pegs taking pictures. 

"It was worth it. I'll send it to you." 

Once he has the picture on his own cell, he sends the tweet. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
Img.att   
Look, I made a friend!   
He needs a name though. Bronx is a good borough, but not a good name for a guy this cute. 

He gets up to grab a cup of coffee and drag his tablet to the counter. 

"Did you have plans today? I have to meet Bruce after lunch so I'm going to hit the pet store once I find one." He looked up to find Peggy eyeing the dog who was sitting at her feet. 

"No plans no. I can go with you to the store if you would like. We must make arrangements in case neither of us are home. A sitter perhaps? Will Stark be unhappy about the animal in his tower?" 

"Where I go, he goes. Tony will get over it." His phone pings and he laughs. 

@thethunderer  
Captain I had believed I would go with you. 

@thethunderer  
You have always been a man of trust. There is a story then. I will hear it when we dine. 

@inkedbybucky  
The story is Steve has a big heart and a issue with impulsive behavior. Hey @OGCaptainRogers I think he looks like a Max. 

Steve was about to text Bucky when a new tweet appeared. 

@iamironman  
Max is a pedestrian name.   
Also, @OGCaptainRogers, is that creature coming to the tower? Should I prepare for invasion? 

He didn't want to have this conversation over twitter so he called Tony to be sure it was okay to bring the dog with him. Tony didn't seem excited about it, but he didn't say the dog wasn't allowed. Tony did tell him that Thor seemed genuinely upset so Steve texted Bucky to see if Jane could make him feel better. 

While all this was going on Peggy had found a pet store, so they clicked the leash back on and headed out. The store wasn't a long walk, so soon they were perusing the aisles, trying to pick the best bowls and food and snacks. Pegs made a snort and pointed to a rack flush with dog shirts emblazoned with Avengers images. Steve nodded and Pegs grabbed one of each. 

Next was bowls and Steve couldn't really tell the difference between them so he picked a pretty bluish grey set that seemed nice. In the end, after talking to the clerk, he also ordered a large kennel to be delivered so that his new friend would have his own space when Steve wasn't home. He agreed to take a picture with the clerk who gave the dog a bone on the way out and then it was back home. 

He set the bowls up and filled them, and then opened the door to the backyard. Tony had gotten the fence fixed so he took off the leash and let the dog run around while he sat on the small porch. He could hear Pegs puttering around inside and he grabbed his phone. 

To: Bucky <3  
Got my best boy all kitted out. He still needs a name. How's work? 

The dog came running, knocking into Steve's knees. "Are you a Max huh? I don’t think so, but I could be wrong." He grabbed a stick that was near his feet and tossed it, watching the dog go running. His phone chimed near his hip. 

From: Bucky <3  
Work is good, actually got a new client. Name of Hawkeye. Gonna let me fix that terrible thing he calls a tattoo

Steve grinned, feeling pretty damn glad that his life was going good. 

To: Bucky <3   
Can't wait to see what you come up with.   
I'll be heading to the tower soon.   
Miss you.

The dog came running over, stick in his mouth. He flopped on Steve's feet and Steve reached down to scratch his ears. 

"Steven, the car will be here soon." Ah, yeah. Tony had said he'd send a car since Steve couldn't bring Nameless on his bike. 

"Alright, c'mon boy. You wanna see a swanky place?" Inside Steve grabbed another cup of coffee and drank it down quick. He made sure he had a tote with dog stuff and then he clipped the leash on. 

"See you this evening Steven." 

"Later Pegs." He jumped down the stairs, dog following along. Happy was there to open the back door. 

"Afternoon Captain. Captain's friend. Will you be sitting in the back with him?" 

"Nah. I see you got a blanket. He's a good boy, he'll be good." Steve hoped so, anyway. The dog hadn't exhibited any bad behavior yet. Steve slid into the passenger seat and chatted with Happy for the drive. He didn’t see the other man that often anymore and it was nice to catch up. 

At the tower he thanked Happy and then led the dog into the elevator to the labs. He found Bruce in Tony's lab, with Peter. The young kid's hands were waving as he spoke, but he stopped short when he saw Steve. 

"Doggo!" The kid dropped to his knees and let the dog jump all over him. 

"Steve, hey. This won't take much at all. Let me just get a scan, okay?" 

"Yeah Bruce, go ahead." Steve moved over to the side of the lab that Bruce used sometimes. He stood with his arms out wide and let the scan circle him, blue light cataloging him. 

"Done. Well, blood please." Bruce held up a needle and Steve stuck his arm out again. "Now done." 

"Captain Rogers sir, your dog is so cute. What's his name?" Pete asked from where he was rubbing the dog's belly. 

"Well the adoption people called him Bronx but we're not keeping that. Haven't come up with anything else yet though." 

"You should call him Bowser." Peter looked so enamored that Steve sat down with him, cross legged.

"What's that from?" He figured it had to be some kind of pop culture thing. 

"Mario Brothers. How did they not teach you that? Have you even played video games at all?" Peter looked so enraged Steve couldn't help but laugh. Before he could say anything Tony interrupted. 

"Can it spiderboy. We taught him about Zelda since it is the superior game. Now, I think the furry guy should be called Newton." 

"Nah. Stop picking things you like." Steve was always glad for Bruce and his logic. "Steve is a fan of Tolkien right? How about Gandalf or maybe Frodo." 

"Strider." Steve said, as the dog looked at him. "Yeah? You a strong warrior?" 

"I like it." Bruce says from the table next to them. "And Steve, you are cleared. Everything looks normal. Or, well, your normal." 

"Thanks doc." He scratched Strider's ear. "What do you say boy, wanna go meet Thor? He's mad at me but I don't think he'll stay mad once he meets you." He stood and took the leash handle from Peter. 

In the elevator he leaned against the wall. "Jarvis take me to Thor please." 

"Yes Captain Rogers." 

He took a minute to pull his phone out and snap a quick pic of Strider gnawing on his back paw. 

@OGCaptainRogers   
Meet Strider, he is a valiant warrior and is winning the Battle of the Paw.


	16. Everyone needs a Thor in their life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Thor gives Steve more than he is expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from eventually getting Steve a tattoo, I have no idea where this story is going.

The elevator opened to Thor’s floor and Steve found him sitting on the couch with three empty pop tart boxes in front of him. Aww, that was his sad food. Now Steve really felt bad. He unclipped the leash on Strider and let him run. He laughed when the dog pounced on Thor’s lap. 

“Aww, pup, Hello.” Thor’s huge hands dwarfed the dogs head as he patted at him. 

“I am sorry Thor, I honestly wasn’t expecting to find him on a walk with Bucky early in the morning, but it was just…”

“Fate.” Thor grinned at him, “One cannot be angry with the fates. It would only end badly for me.” 

“Fate huh? I can agree with that. I named him Strider, from the Lord of the Rings.” 

“Oh, I quite enjoyed that film when Friend Stark played it for us on our bonding evening.” Strider had finally calmed down and flopped over Thor’s lap, tongue lolling out. 

“Yeah, I read the book back when I was younger, so the movies were just amazing. Ya know?"

“Aye.” 

“Anyway, I hope you’re not too mad, and you can still come and hang out at the new place. We’ll probably be having a housewarming of some kind soon.” Steve huffed out a laugh at his new dog who was trying to tunnel into Thor’s chest. 

“Ah, I shall have to bring a gift then.” Suddenly the proverbial lightbulb went off and Thor tried to gently pry Strider off his lap. “Speaking of gifts, I have procured you ink!” He rummaged around on the desk in the corner and came back with a reddish bag, and gently untying it, he pulled out two bottles of shimmery black ink. 

With Strider rolling around on the couch, Steve studied the ink. The shimmer was fascinating. 

“I was unable to bring you the gold that I am adorned with. It was strongly suggested to me that despite the fact that you are indeed worthy, the golden ink is still not for mortals.”

“Oh Thor, no, this is amazing. I really wasn’t expecting you to be able to get any at all, I know that there are all sorts of rules on you guys in New Asgard..”

“Yes well, we are just not going to tell anyone that I took that out of our boundaries.” Steve laughed and nodded. He put the bottles back in the bag and tucked it all into his pocket. 

“I understand. Thanks Thor, really I can’t wait to see if it works.” 

“I await the art that your Bucky will put on you with it. Do you have an idea yet?” Thor dropped back on the couch and Strider helped as he was tossed a few inches into the air. 

“Ah, not yet I’ve been sketching a bit, stretching the muscles. It’s been so long, I don’t know why I stopped.” 

“Ah, sit, sit.” Thor waved at the couch and Steve sat, assuming he wasn’t going to leave any time soon. “You are a great warrior, we know this. But sometimes you are also at war with yourself. I have seen it, how you do not allow yourself joy. I am gladdend to see that meeting the artists of the skin have brought it back to you.” 

“I…” He starts and the look Thor gives him is utter sass. “Okay, yeah, I maybe haven’t been open to much joy. But so much happened in such a short amount of time after i was woken up. Aliens, the bad kid that is, then robots, then Pegs and the fight and it’s like...I feel like I didn’t let out a full breath for almost two years.” 

“Aye. I know that feeling, but even I, who has been through much as well, I have never forgotten to find the happiness when I can, even in tiny amounts. What is the fight for if not to enjoy your life?” 

Steve stared at the man next to him, the man who exudes strength like breathing and feels humbled in a way he hasn’t since he was tiny. Why did they always forget that Thor was older than them, worldlier than them? For as much as his whole team probably needs a ton of therapy, they could probably also stand to talk with Thor about how to keep living after years of battles. 

“Thor,” Steve puts a hand on the bigger man’s shoulder, “Thank you. You’re right of course, probably shoulda knocked sense into me sooner.” 

“I think any sooner than this and you might not have been as receptive. Your energies are much softer now. Before you always seemed right on the edge of blowing up.” Thor squeezed his knee once and then transferred the sleeping dog onto his lap. “I believe it is time to bring your young companion home. I am looking forward to spending time with you at the new home, when it is time.” 

Steve stood and then accepted the spine cracking hug that Thor gave him before reclipping Strider’s leash. They said goodbye at the door and then once he was in the elevator he asked Jarvis if Happy was still there with the car. The ride back to Brooklyn took a while and Steve was glad to spend the time chatting with Happy, arguing good naturedly about baseball. When the car stopped in front of his new house, he made sure to thank Happy and tell him to be on the lookout for the housewarming invite. He was glad he did to see the smile break out across the man’s face. 

Once the car was gone, he made it up the stairs and into the house, calling out for Peggy. He wanted to talk to her about what Thor had told him. He didn’t blame her, not a bit, but he thinks maybe he needs to hear her say that it's okay for him to lose some of the ever present vigilance. 

“In the kitchen!” She called out. He let Strider run to the bowls and he found Pegs standing at the counter sipping on a smoothie. “You want one? I made enough.” He nods and she pours the rest of the smoothie into a cup for him. 

Over citrus and banana smoothies he told her about what Thor had said to him, and about how he had honestly missed art but had never let himself go there. His voice hitched when he talked about how tired he was. 

“If you are tired dear, rest. It is that simple. You have always had the knack to make the simple hard.” She patted his head and while it could be infantilizing, it isn’t. Not from her. 

“Okay.” It is that simple and that hard. Rest, for him will mean talking to the team, asking for time off, something he has never done, not once in his life. Maybe it is time. 

Like a sign, his phone chimes in his pocket.

From: Bucky <3  
Hey baby. missing you. Dinner tonite or nah?

“Do we have dinner plans?” He asked Pegs and she smirked at him. 

“I have dinner plans. I do not know about you. I am not your secretary.” 

To: Bucky <3  
What you thinking?

While he waits he lets Strider out, laughing as the puppy runs around the backyard like a maniac. 

From: Bucky <3  
Craving pizza like mad.  
I can order on my way to u

He grins and responds. Then he and Strider go in to make sure Pegs doesn’t want to hang around for pizza. 

“Darcy and I are going to try an Ethopian place she found.” 

“Sounds cool, let me know if it’s good?” She nods before leaving to go get ready. Steve checks the time, he has a few hours still, so he grabs the notebook that Bucky had given him and he and Strider park it on the couch ready to relax and try his hand at designing his own tattoo.


	17. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit if home life as we get closer to the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was watching The Voice youtube comps while I wrote this. I'm a sucker for them.

The few days leading up to the gala flew by faster than he could have expected. There was a lot of walking Strider, a few meals with Bucky and then there was the final fitting for the suit he was wearing. He’d gone alone to that, wanting the time to really look at himself, and see what he was going to debut his relationship in. He didn’t want to show up looking like a schlub when he knew for a fact that his boyfriend was a dime. His boyfriend, who he was daydreaming about moving into his house. He hadn’t mentioned it to Peggy yet, but if she knew him, and she did, then she had to know he was already envisioning it. 

Speaking of his boyfriend, the unbelievably adorable man had taken to sending him youtube links, under the auspicious desire to broaden his musical horizons, and Steve, well he loved it. So many of the people he’d met in this century had assumed he wouldn’t take to tech, and he’d thoroughly enjoyed proving them wrong. So now, as he made sure to hang his garment bag up in the back seat, he paired his phone to the SUV and played the new song that Buck had sent him. 

The guy's voice that came out of the speakers was amazing, and reminded him of some of the singers from his youth. The link was to a song competition and it left Steve needing to see just how far the talented young man went. When the next song started immediately after the first one ended, he settled into the drive home and learned about all the up and coming singers around the globe. 

He got the suit in the house without Strider jumping all over it and took the pup outside to play. Pegs was out for the day, so it was just him and the dog for dinner. After letting Strider run out his energy chasing the one brave squirrel, he dug around the kitchen to find something for dinner. In the end he just shared leftover pizza with Strider on the couch, watching a few more of those Voice Youtube videos. He found a few singers he’d want to look into more and called the night a win. 

With a full belly and a sleepy dog, he headed up to his studio. He didn’t put on the overhead lights, choosing to just light the lamp and a few of the unscented candles that Pepper had ordered in bulk. It felt a bit ridiculous at first, acting like a real artist, but he’d been ganged up on by Bucky, Peggy and Thor. So now he lets himself get into the right mindset before he opens a sketchpad to try and figure out what his first tattoo will be. He’s got a few ideas sketched out, now he just has to find the perfect one. He’d given himself a soft deadline of the day after the gala, knowing he did better with a deadline, but that meant he only had two days, and he wasn’t sure he’d hit on anything perfect yet. 

Looking over to find Strider sacks out on his bed, it strikes him that he really wished that his ma was there to see this new life he’d built for himself. Missing her hurt more often than not so he tried to keep a lid on it, but at that moment, he let it wash over him and he got to work on his sketchbook, the perfect idea coming to him. The side profile of a pin up nurse flew out quickly, the lines heavy with heartache. When he finally pulled his pencil away from the page he knew he’d found what he wanted, and he couldn't wait for Bucky to ink it into his skin.   
With a heavy heart, he got himself through a shower and into his bed before he reached for his phone. He and Bucky had agreed to do their best to always say good night, it was a bit much, he worried, but Bucky hadn’t seemed pressured by it. The idea of having the last thing before he goes to bed, be words form his wonderful boyfriend helped him more than he’d ever admit. 

From: Bucky <3  
Sorry today was so busy baby, but I CANNOT wait to see you 2mrw  
I hope you are prepared to have a very handsy guy on your arm. 

Goodnight sweetheart. 

To: Bucky <3  
Goodnight darling. I am counting the minutes until I see you tomorrow

He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

In the morning he met Pegs in the kitchen. She was huddled over the coffee maker and he huffed out a laugh. She had been so quintessentially British when he knew her, which meant tea at all hours of the day but now she devoured coffee with the same vehmenace as Tony. 

“Morning Pegs. Rough night?” 

“Piss off. I got the knock off shit, you know that. Unlike you, I can get drunk and Darcy, bless her, did a good job of it last night.” She downed most of her first cup before she even opened her eyes so he took pity on her and got the stuff to make a good greasy breakfast 

He got the sausage going before he opened the back door for Strider to run out. With his good boy running around barking like a maniac, he laughed and poured his own coffee. Breakfast was slow and easy. They both had time before they had to get ready, the car was coming to pick them up at five, Tony demanding they all meet for a quick dinner before they hit the red carpet. Stevbve hadn't been sold on the idea but Pepper had assured him that the food at the gala would be expensive and miniscule. 

Steve was trying to think of it like a double date, but it was really a triple date, as Peggy and Darcy were going as well. It was good there would be a buffer between Pegs and Tony. Steve was actually really looking forward to Darcy getting on Tony’s case if he says anything to Peggy. Steve is about to pour himself the rest of the coffee when he is startled by a voice behind him.

“Back away from the joe, blondie.” 

“Is that my hoodie?” It is a stupid question but Steve is never going to get the image of her in what looks like nothing but the Thor hoodie that Nat had gotten him. 

“Yes, yes it is. Because my sexy ass Pegs is a bit, uh, less curvy than me and my clothes are in the tub soaked.” She took the mug he offered her, knowing his life probably hinged on it. “Why, you want it back?” 

“Nope, it’s yours now.” He plated her some sausage and potatoes. “What did you ladies get up to last night? You know that you are meant to be all dolled up in just a few hours?” 

“Oh, I took English here to my favourite bar and then she proceeded to demolish this super alpha asshole dude at darts. Which is how I now have an extra three hundred to pay for the spa afternoon me and her are going to head off to after I force down this food.” 

Steve grinned and looked over at Peggy who had a soft smile as she gazed at Darcy. “Surprised you didn’t try to hustle the pool tables again.” 

“Oh, I would have but the charming man got his friends after he was such a sore loser. I know that I am meant to not be causing a ruckus if I can avoid it. So we left and grabbed some lovely vodka from the corner store and finished our night in my room.”

Steve had to laugh, meeting Darcy had really helped Pegs start to find the parts of her that he had worried might be gone forever. The snark and the attitude, he’d missed it like hell. He must have had a sappy smile on his face because she nudged him with a bare foot. 

“Your dog looks like he might want a bite of that sausage.” He looked down and found Strider sitting really well, so he held the fork down for the dog to bite off of. 

“Good boy.” He ruffled his head and ears, and started to clear the breakfast dishes, “enjoy the spa, the car will be here at 5 pm sharp.” 

When the house was empty of ladies, Steve let Strider back out and headed down to the gym. He had hours and his nerves were going to get the best of him if he didn’t expend some of the energy. He was done with the weights and had moved to the floor to do push ups when Strider came down the stairs and started dancing around his head. He held out as long as he could, but the giggles got to him and he nearly faceplanted. He played with Strider for a bit before he went to get a shower and start the prep for the gala. He didn’t need a spa day but he did want to shave and male sure his hair would cooperate. 

With his hair done, hsi face smooth, and time to kill, he goes up to his studio, waits for Strider to get comfy on his bed with his favorite rope toy, and then he pulled out the tattoo sketch he’d done the night before. Looking over it again, he fixed a few lines and settled that this was the one. He carefully ripped the page out of the book and brought it downstairs to leave on the fridge with a magnet. Checking the clock he still had a few hours, so he grabbed a sandwich for lunch and sat on the couch to watch some of the Elementary show that Sam had got him hooked on. 

He spent some time on Twitter, just strolling and sharing stuff that he liked. It was mostly art, because the community out there was huge and he was still just getting his toes wet. When he checked the clock he swore and dropped his phone to go get dressed. 

The suit was so well made it actually felt good to wear. With the rainbow shield cufflinks on, he did a quick half spin to check to make sure all the lines were good, he refused to look bad standing next to Buck. Satisfied, he went back downstairs, surprised to see Peggy and Darcy there all dressed up. He hadn’t even heard them come in. He spun for Pegs, who made the motion with her hand and then she and Darcy both whistled at him. It made him blush. 

“You think Buck will like it?” Because really, at this point, that was all he cared about. 

“Steve-o if Buck doesn’t swallow his tongue then I’m a monkey’s uncle. You look fucking hot.” 

“Ha, thanks Darcy.” 

“She is right of course, your Bucky is going to have to beat people off of you. It’s a good thing I am armed.” Darcy giggled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, all while he was trying to figure out where she put a weapon in that dress. Her and Nat, both of them mystified him. 

“Okay, I’m not even gonna ask where it is, let’s go. The car should be here to get us so we can go pick up Bucky.” They all got in the limo that Tony had ordered addn he slipped his phone out of his pocket. 

To: Bucky <3  
Omw


	18. Triple J needs to look in a mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red carpet is equal parts awesome and terrible.

The car ride over to pick Bucky up was filled with laughter. It made Steve’s heart soar to see Peggy benign so free with her joy. He was considering what he could do for Darcy to thank her, when they pulled out outside Bucky’s building. Steve hopped eotu to go ring the doorbell, and when the door opened his jaw about dropped to the floor.

“Baby...you look…” Steve couldn’t even find the words.

“Amazing right?” Bucky grinned up at him with his kohl lined eyes and Steve, he was a goner. This boy was going to be his everything, he knew it in every single atom of his being.

“Amazing is a very small word for how you look right now doll. I hate it, but we gotta get in the car, otherwise I’ll just say screw the gala and drag you to bed.” Steve leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and then he waited while Buck locked up.

They slid into the car and listened to Darcy and Peggy gush over Bucky as well. He took it with a blush on his cheeks and a glint in his eye that promised he’d get back at them. Steve listened and held Bucky’s hand, not wanting to do anything but just stare at his date. He was glad that he was going to get a bit of time with Tony and Pepper before the actual gala, in hopes that he could get past this adoration and be able to actually speak to other people.

“Where are we meeting them for pregame?” Darcy asked and Steve couldn't remember the name of the restaurant.

“Um, not sure. Tony kept going on and on about shawarma, so I think there.”

“Yeah because drippy gyros is the best idea for all of us in our finery.” Darcy huffed out a laugh and Steve agreed with her, not that he would complain. Any time with Bucky at his side was fine with him.

"We'll just have to be real careful with the juices, is all." Bucky said with a wink. Steve couldn't stop the blush that spread across his skin. Again.

"James, that's quite enough. We don't want our dear Steven to combust before he gets to show you off." Peggy reached over to pat his cheek, and all that did was make him blush worse.

He was glad when the car stopped, using the escape to calm his racing heart.

The four of them found Tony and Pepper already sat, the table covered in baskets full of food.

"Capsicle! And friends! Come, eat, I ordered a lot." Tony waved them over and Steve held the chair out for Bucky before sitting next to him.

"How are you Miss Potts? Tony?"

"We're good, glad to see you. I love the suit." Pepper smiled at him before popping a potato wedge into her mouth.

"You are looking extra this evening, Spangles."

"And you're looking a little tired, Stark. Age catching up with you?" Bucky asked sweetly. Steve grinned.

"Ouch, retract the claws Buckster."

"His name is Steve, Anthony." Bucky said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Tony, really, could you please not antagonize the people I invited." Tony grunted. Steve figured Pepper must have dug her heel into his foot. He was proven right quickly.

"Alright, uncle. You know I can't dance with you if you break my toes." Tony all but whined.

"I'd gladly dance with you Miss Potts," Bucky chimed in. "I've been forewarned that my guy doesn't love to dance."

Steve ducked his head. "It's mostly that I never learned. And I hate being the center of attention."

Bucky patted his arm, "it's okay baby, you got other talents." Darcy snorted and Tony laughed. Steve just blushed again. He was starting to think it would be a permanent thing now.

Somehow the food got ate and Tony signaled for the bill. Before they left Steve got them all in a selfie that he posted once he was in the car. 

**@OGCaptainRogers**  
Img.att  
Heading to the New York Center for the Arts Pride Gala with my best guy and some other folks. 

Bucky watched over his shoulder as he posted. "Why do a pre red carpet selfie?"

"Because now, any paparazzi shots are worthless. Yeah, the reporters will get pics on the carpet, but I scooped the paps. So we shouldn't have to worry about them dogging us."

"Brains and beauty!" Bucky smacked a loud kiss to his cheek and before Steve could reply, the driver was alerting them.

"We are third in line, right behind Mr. Stark and Miss Potts." The driver spoke through the partition.

"Okay guys, you ready? Bucky you keep your hand in mine, I'll try to buffer the press."

"Darcy love, same to you. Anyone gets close, I will hurt them." Peggy's voice didn't brook any arguments, not that Darcy would.

Soon enough the car was stopping and Greg was coming around to open the door. Steve slid out first, holding his hand out for Bucky. The second the press caught sight of them, the noise level grew. Steve tensed.

"Breathe baby. I trust you." Bucky leaned in to kiss him softly.

They stepped aside for Peggy and Darcy to slide out and together they headed down the carpet. Steve could see Tony and Pepper right in front of them and he moved closer. Beside them a reporter had grabbed Peggy's attention, asking about her date.

Bucky grinned and knocked into Steve, mouthing 'watch.'

"This is Darcy Lewis. I like her, be nice " The reporter swallowed hard. Peggy had her murder glare on.

"Miss Lewis, your dress showcases your tattoos, who did them?"

"Oh. Well, Bucky, see him?" She pointed to him and winked, "he did a few. Then my best friend Jane did the compass on my collarbone. I work in a tattoo shop dude, I get them by whoever is bored that day." She shrugged and linked her arm with Peggy's, making Steve laugh as the two of them flounced off.

"Captain Rogers! Captain Rogers!" A reporter near Tony was calling his name. Screaming really.

"Once more unto the breach." Bucky whispered. Steve leaned over to kiss him quick before striding over.

"Yes. Hi. How are you this evening?" He'd always found that reversing the script threw reporters off. Plus, almost no one ever asked them how their day was going.

"Man. I am stoked. When you came out it gave me the courage to tell my dad. I'd been so scared! But he didn't care! He actually helped me find my new boyfriend." The guy was grinning so big. This was exactly why Steve was glad he'd finally done this.

"That's great, son. So, what do you need to ask?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you." He shook out his shoulders and started again. "Captain Rogers, Craig Ohnson, Buzzfeed. Can you tell me why you decided you were ready now?"

Steve grinned. "Well, I ran into this guy in Brooklyn, right? And I was hooked immediately. But it's not really fair to ask a guy to date me, deal with The Avengers and the closet? Seemed a lot. And I know that not everyone is safe to come out. For some people staying closeted is how they stay alive, but I'm in a place where I could. And maybe help some people while I'm at it."

"You're amazing." The kid breathed out. The poor camera guy was trying to hold back a laugh.

"He really is. And ya know, I would have dated him if he stayed in the closet. Because he's right, it is an individual choice, but holy hell am I proud of him." Bucky's smile was soft and Steve had to forcibly stop himself from kissing him senseless. "Oh, and congrats on the new boyfriend."

"Thank you, Mr. Barnes."

"Oh no. Please. Mr. Barnes is my dad and he's a homophobic ass. I'm just Bucky." The kid nodded so hard Steve was worried about his vertebrae.

"Thanks again so much, sir!" He all but shouted as a woman in all black appeared to move them along.

"That wasn't so bad." Steve murmured. He was already thinking of what he could do to contact the kid again.

"Yeah, he was sweet. Plus, his dad hooked him up? That's really nice."

"My offer is still open, Buck. I can go visit Indiana."

"Nah, he isn't worth your time sweetheart."

"Captain America, sir!"

"Yes, hi. How are you this evening?"

"David Brody, Daily Bugle. What do you say to the people who say you are flaunting this relationship? There are rumblings that it's all fake to push an agenda." The guy looked smug, while pretty much the whole carpet had gone quiet.

"Son, you realize that you are at a Pride Gala, right?"

"Are you refusing to answer my questions? The public deserves to know." Next to him Bucky had gone tight and somewhere ahead of him he could hear Stark muttering about J. Jonah Jameson.

"Okay. I'll bite." The carpet was silent now but for the rapid sound of camera clicks. "If I had arrived with a woman would you say I was flaunting my relationship? And why is it flaunting? Why is it not as normal for two men to date or two women, happily, as it is for a man and a woman? It is 2020, and equality isn't an agenda. It's a goddamn God given right. And really? A fake relationship? To what end? To listen to people like your boss question my sexuality? To have folks on TV debate whether or not bisexuality is real? Spoiler alert, it is. When they woke me up I struggled a lot, but one of the very few good things that I embraced right away was the legality of what could have gotten me killed when I was younger. And that's not to say shit like that doesn't still happen, because it does. But not near the same frequency, and not rejoiced upon by the public." Steve took a breath, felt Bucky squeeze his hand.

"You should be ashamed to come here, to a place that is meant to celebrate love and respect, and spew your misinformed information. You tell Jameson that if he wants to accuse me of lying or pushing an agenda, he should go stand in front of a mirror and take a long look at himself. Now, if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend wanted to dance tonight. I've warned him I might step on his toes but he's assured me he doesn't mind. Have a good night."

Steve walked away to the sound of applause. He couldn't think about it though. His pulse was hammering and as soon as he got inside the doors and away from the press, he fell into Bucky.

"Can't…. Fuck."

"Breathe Stevie. Just breathe. In, one two three four, out, one two three four." Bucky counted breaths with him until he wasn't freaking out so badly.

"Steven Grant. You are okay." Peggy strode forward, a glass in her hand. "Sip slowly and then tell me who got under your skin and caused a panic attack."

"It wasn't--"

"Craig something from the Daily Bugle."

"Buck!"

"No. Stevie, he doesn't get away with that. He was a fucking tool. If Stark doesn't get him fired then Peggy gets to visit him."

"I like you very much James. Steven should keep you." She ran a hand along Steve's shoulders. "Now dear, are we staying or am I using my exfil?"

Steve looked at the three of them. He didn't know where Tony or Pepper had gotten to, but he knew they were on his side too. With a team like this, how could he retreat? "No. We're here. I'm gonna dance with Buck at least once, and possibly Darcy as well."

"Damn straight." She winked at, "or not straight at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gay. I also do not believe you need to be gay to believe that equality is damn important. Sorry if this got a bit soap boxish.


	19. Tony Stank, you need to shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the rude interviewer. With added Tony being an ass.

He took a few moments to just breathe before he let Bucky, Pegs and Darcy pull him into the actual ballroom the gala was held in. He saw Tony and Pepper already talking to someone, Tony gesturing wildly while Pepper just smiled at him. They found the table that had been paid for, and Steve gladly sat down to finish getting himself centered. He’d known, of course, that there were people who would give him grief for coming out, he just hadn’t expected it here at a place that was supposed to be all about support. 

Bucky sat next to him, handing him a flute of champagne. “I know you can’t get drunk, but this is some expensive bubbly, enjoy it and picture that reporter stepping in dog crap.” 

“Really Buck? Stepping in dog crap?” He took a sip and found that his guy was right, it was very expensive champagne. 

“Well, he’s not like a super villain, just a regular douchebag so I didn't figure you’d wish violence on him. So, dog crap. Every day for the rest of his life.” He grinned and Steve swooped in to steal a kiss off those grinning lips. There was really nothing else he could do. 

“Boys, save that for your bedroom, unless you’d rather have the reporters having something quite personal to share.” Steve pulled away from his boyfriend and found Peggy standing by them, sipping on her own drink. Probably whiskey, neat. 

“I mean, boys are gross but I don’t mind watching.” Darcy winked at him and Steve let out a full laugh. It might have got bad back there on the carpet, but right here, with these people, he was good. 

“I like you a lot Darcy, but I got limits.” He tossed back the rest of the champagne, and stood. “Now, dancing? I’m honestly worried I’m gonna step on your toes, but I want to dance with my boyfriend.” 

“I got you babe.” Bucky took his hand and pulled him to the half full dance floor. “Now, I've seen some of your battle footage, you are light on your feet so just follow along.” 

Steve took the position Bucky put him in and did his best to follow along like told. But as they moved his mind was going a mile a minute. Not only thinking about the interview and his freak out, but wondering why Bucky had watched his battle footage and just how much the guy might put up with before he took a runner. 

He didn’t ask though he shoved his worries down and just had fun with his boyfriend, dancing to music he found lovely and ignoring the people who were staring. 

“I swear to god Neil Patrick Harris is here and if he looks at your ass one more time, I’m gonna throw hands baby.” Buck didn’t actually sound angry or jealous, but Steve moved just a smidge closer. 

“Who is that?” The name wasn’t recognizable at all, but then again, Steve had a vault for a brain, for things that he cared about. Celebrities pretty much went in one ear and out the other. 

“Actor, huge on Broadway. He’s married, too.” 

Well then, I’m sure you got nothing to worry about. And besides,” Steve paused to steal a kiss, “I got the hottest guy here, on my arm.” 

“You are totally getting lucky tonight.” Bucky spun them around and Steve laughed, joy bubbling out of him. 

They danced a bit longer until they noticed other people start to sit down at the round tables. He escorted Bucky back to theirs, finding Peggy, Darcy and Pepper sitting around chatting. Tony was standing in the corner, talked angrily on the phone. 

“Hey ladies, having fun?” He held out Bucky’s chair before sitting down on his own. 

“Loads. Thank you guys for inviting me.” Darcy grinned. 

“I am so glad you could come. It’s always just been Tony and I the past few years. It is so nice to have actual friends here this year. My brother does what he can for the community out on the west coast, and I like to do my part here.” 

“It’s a great cause, and aside from that blip on the red carpet, it’s been great Miss Potts.” Steve effused. He really wanted her to know how much he appreciated what she was doing. 

“You don’t have to worry about the Bugle Spangles.” Tony plopped in the chair next to them, a triumphant grin on his face. 

“Listen, I am glad for whatever you did to that ass, but for god's sake, his name is Steve. It’s not that fucking hard Stark.” Bucky growled. Steve grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

“Buck, it’s fine.” He tried to calm him down, but it wasn’t working. 

“No, it's not. Since the first time I met him, no matter what you say, what Miss Potts says, no matter what I say, he can't seem to understand that you're not just a costume you put on. You're a person, one who deserves to be called by his damn name.” He glared at Tony. “So it's either that he honestly can’t say the word “Steve” or he is willfully refusing to call you by your name for some reason that he thinks is brilliant, but in reality makes him come across as a spoiled child. So, what is it Stark?” 

“Well, aren't you bitchy?” Tony sneered. 

“Tony!” Pepper hissed. Her face going red. 

“Buck, come on. Now isn’t the time.” He really liked Bucky standing up for him, but this maybe wasn’t the right place. Steve could feel the heat starting to come off Pepper and that was never a good sign. The Extremis was stable, until she got truly angry. 

“Sorry, you're right. This isn’t the place.” He turned back to Tony, “I’m not wrong though.” 

He stood up, “I’m going to go get fresh air. Sorry Miss Potts.” He walked away from the table before Steve could even stand up. 

“I’ll just...I’m gonna go check on him.” He walked away quickly, but not before he caught Peggy saying to Tony, “sometimes you really are just like your father.” 

Steve ignored that, even though it rang true, and went looking for his wayward boyfriend. He found him just off the ballroom on a terrace. “Baby, you good?” 

“Yeah, sorry, he just really...ugh. I’m so sorry Stevie, I didn’t mean to make a scene.” Steve pulled him in, wrapping his arms around the slimmer man. 

“It’s fine. I understand. Some people say I have a bad temper.” He chuckled and dropped a kiss onto Bucky’s head. “So I understand when you can’t hold back anymore.” 

“I just don’t get him. Like what does he get by poking at you incessantly? He clearly cares about you, but he has to be a jackass? Nothing about him makes sense to me.” 

“I know. We struggled a lot when we first met. Got into a lot of arguments. Even before the accords and finding out about Peggy, we were at odds more than we should have been. I don’t understand him either, not deep down. He likes to keep a mask on, even around the people he calls friends.” Steve hugged Bucky tight.

He gave it a few minutes before he pulled back. “Hey, wanna go dance some more? Or, we could try the food. Pepper said it was going to be good, even if it won’t fill me up.” 

“Okay. And I promise, best behaviour.” He leaned into Steve’s side and Steve never, ever wanted him to leave that spot. “Well, at least until we get home later, then I’ll be a bad boy for you.” 

He’d said it with an exaggerated wink and Steve was still laughing hard when they made it back to their table. Tony was watching them over his glass of water, and Steve nodded at him, hoping that this was done for. They sat down right as the plates were being placed. 

Steve was eyeing the small portions of salad when he saw Pepper lean into Bucky and whisper, “one time a delivery person called him Tony Stank. So, you know, ammunition.” She winked at Bucky, as Tony glared outraged. Bucky laughed so hard he nearly knocked his plate off the table. 

“Thanks Miss Potts.” He blew her a kiss before they all dug into their food. The conversation after that turned to the actual gala and what the money that was donated would go to. Steve talked to Pepper about what was the best thing to bid on in the silent auction. He actually hoped he won the trip to a ski lodge in Maine. It sounded lovely, and quiet. A good place to spend a long weekend with Bucky, come winter. 

They danced a bit more throughout the evening and Steve even got comfortable enough to take a turn with Pepper and then Darcy, but that wasn’t great because they spent the whole time clinging to each other laughing. They listened to the speeches and Steve found that the guy Bucky had been worried about staring at his ass was a well spoken man who was passionate about his community. 

Steve didn’t win the bid on the trip, but Bucky did win a day trip to a local spa. “You haven’t lived until you've gotten a deep tissue massage baby.” He told him as he was filling out his information at the table. 

Steve was sure he’d love it, but he also grabbed the brochure for that ski lodge, determined to book his own vacation there. He held Bucky’s hand as they walked out with Peggy and Darcy right next to them. They had to wait for thor car in line, and he saw that Buzzfeed reporter from earlier talking to his cameraman. 

“I’ll be right back.” Steve kissed Bucky’s cheek before making his way over. “Hey kid, you still here?”

“Captain Rogers! Yes, I have to get more pictures, folks leaving, you know?”

“It’s Craig right?” The kid’s whole face lit up and Steve knew he’d picked the right kid. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Here, can I borrow your pen for a minute?” 

“Yes sir, of course.” He handed over a sharpie and Steve pulled out that brochure and ripped off the back page. He wrote down his personal number and email. “Here, get in touch some time next week, you can have the exclusive.” 

“You shitting me?” The kid squealed. His cameraman was once again doing his best to hold back the laughter. 

“Yeah, you seem like a nice kid. If someone’s gotta tell my story, should be someone in the community right? I’ll answer as long as I’m not on a mission, we'll set something up.” 

“Thank you Captain America sir, Mr. Rogers, I mean…” 

“It’s okay kid, enjoy the rest of your night.” Steve made it back to hsi group just as the car pulled up. He slid in next to Bucky, and took his hand in his. 

“You just made that kid’s whole career.” Darcy spoke up, from where she was leaning into Peggy’s side. 

“He was nice. Real polite. He deserves a shot, right? And not going to lie, the idea of putting it out in my words makes me feel a lot better than someone like Jameson saying whatever he wants to.”

“He’ll do good. He’s hungry, you can see it on his face. I think it’ll be great. Plus, if you go straight to him, rather than through his job, he can shop it around, get a better pay day.” 

“Yeah, I'll talk to Miss Potts about that, make sure he gets compensated.” 

The rest of the drive home was quiet. He was tired, wore out from the earlier near anxiety attack and then the tension with Tony. At least it ended on a good note. Plus, as he walked Bucky up to his bedroom after saying goodnight to the ladies, he knew it wasn’t over yet. He had his boyfriend there, and he still got to unwrap him from that delicious suit like Bucky was the best present ever.


	20. Breakfast and bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monday after the gala was going well, right up until the alarm blared.

He woke early and restless, so he slipped out from under Bucky’s arm and dressed quickly for a run. He grabbed Strider’s leash and the two of them took off. Running was his favorite way to exercise, it just shut his brain off when he was feeling twitchy. And no matter how good his night was with Bucky in his arms, the gala and the tension with Tony was still there, still needing some sort of closure. 

He was grateful for Bucky sticking up for him, and if he’s being honest it does bother him that Tony all but refuses to use his real name. He’d always done that, right from the beginning. He’d just gotten used to, didn’t figure there was any point to calling Tony out on it now. But with Buck there making noise about it, reminding Steve he didn’t have to take that kind of teasing, well, he’d be aware of it more now. 

A sharp tug on his wrist pulled him out of his musings, and then Strider was doing his best to pull him toward the small park at the end of his street. Steve could see a pair of squirrels playing tag around the base of a tree and Strider really wanted to go play too. 

“Not today bud, Buck is back in bed and I wanna make him breakfast. I’ll make you a treat too yeah? C’mon, let’s head back.” He turned back toward home and kicked up his speed a bit, wanting to tire out Strider enough so the dog wouldn’t be under feet in the kitchen. 

At home he got fresh water for his good boy, and then he grabbed a quick shower. Peggy was already up, to a degree. Her and Darcy were camped on the couch, mindless tv playing. She’d made coffee though, which was one less thing for him to do. 

“You are making breakfast, are you not Steven?” Peg asked, turned around to watch him from the living room. 

“Yeah. Pancakes, probably eggs too. You two want?” 

“Please.” Darcy’s voice was raspy with sleep still, so Steve got to work. He was on the second griddle full of pancakes when he felt Bucky wrap his arms around him from behind. 

“Morning, you. Sleep good?”

“Why didn’t you wake me up, Stevie? I woulda helped make breakfast.” 

“Nah, you looked so peaceful. Didn't want to disturb you.” He turned to get a kiss, and shoo Bucky toward the table. “Go sit, there’s coffee made, and this is almost done.” 

When he was ready, he called the ladies to the table and they all sat down to eat and talk about the gala. He didn't really want to get into the problem with Tony and Bucky, he preferred to actually talk to Tony about that alone but he couldn’t stop the ladies from praising Bucky for standing up for Steve. And really, he didn’t want to. 

“I’m sorry. I know it said it last night, but really, I feel like a dick. That was so not the place to get into it with him. It just really pisses me off.” 

“He is particularly douchey, isn’t he?” Darcy added after downing her coffee. She held her cup up for more and Bucky got her a refill. 

“He is indeed. And like I said to him last night, sometimes he does take after his father, which I am aware upsets him. Perhaps that is enough to get him to change his tone.”

“We’re never gonna be best friends, I know that. I guess, It’s just easier to not make a fuss.” Steve shrugged when Peggy glared at him. He stuck his tongue out. “Okay, it’s easier to not make a fuss about the name thing, because in the grand scheme, it's not important.” 

“Oh, Steven, you were doing so well letting yourself be you, don’t stop now. That little spitfire I met back in basic didn’t back down from nothing.” 

“Yeah, well, new century, new me.” That got a laugh out of Bucky and Darcy. 

“Not gonna lie, I love the idea of tiny fighty Steve. I sorta wish I had gotten to meet him. Not that muscle man is a bad thing, but still, those pictures. Hot damn. Almost enough to make a lesbian consider dick.” Darcy winked at him and Steve choked on his eggs. 

“Little me? No one ever wanted me. Well, No ladies ever wanted me.” He winked back and she sent him finger guns. Beside him Bucky was giving him a considering look. 

“Yeah, but men looked? Right? And that’s what you wanted.” 

“Oh, the men looked. At little Steve, just as much as they did at big Steve. His Arnie never did, but there were quite a few lads at basic that tried to get close.” She grinned at Steve and he knew what was coming, “and then of course there was Etienne.” 

“And who was Etienne?” Darcy asked, leaning forward across the table. 

“Stevie’s French Resistance beau.” Bucky added. They’d talked about it one night. Steve didn’t want Bucky to get jealous about his past or anything but it was important to give the basics, mostly because he wanted Buck to fully understand he wasn’t the virgin, everyone made him out to be. 

“Oohhhh.” Darcy cooed. Peggy nodded, with that secret smirk she had. Pegs had been instrumental to the affair, making sure Steve had chances to see the frenchman. 

“He was darling. Sweet but deadly. It didn’t last as long as Steven had hoped for, but it was the war after all.” Peggy got up to start clearing the table, but she leaned over to tell Bucky, “Etienne had nothing on you.” 

Steve was handing Strider small bits of broken pancake, thinking about how to spend the rest of the day when his phone went off. 

“Avengers Level Two Event. Captain Rogers, Falcon is incoming. ETA 5 minutes.” 

Steve jumped back from the table and ran up the stairs. He was yanking on his suit when Bucky came in.

“Is level 2 better or worse than level 3, what’s the scale here?’ 

“Two is lower, we go from 1-5.” Steve got out as his pulled his gloves on and got his belt on. 

“So, if interdimensional dragons is a 3, I don't have to worry quite so bad. Okay.” It sounded like he was talking to himself, trying to keep himself calm and Steve took a moment, to walk over to him and take his hands. 

“I need you to trust that I can do my job. I will do everything in my power to be careful and come right back to you, but I gotta go.” 

Bucky leaned up and kissed him hard. “I know. I trust you. Be safe. Come back to me.” 

“Samuel is here!” Peggy called up from the kitchen. 

“Okay, if this goes longer than a few hours, you can use Pegs' secure phone or stay up to date with Jarvis.” He leaned down this time to get a kiss. And then he was heading through the door. “I love you.” 

He didn’t realize what he’d said until he’d already grabbed his shield from where it hung by the door and was on the quinjet, getting the sitrep from Sam. He sat down hard in the jump seat, laughing to himself with his head in his hands. 

“You alright man? In the right headspace to fight these stupid robots?” Sam asked from the pilot’s seat.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” Steve’s cell went off, his personal one that he hadn’t put in his locker yet. He grabbed it, ignoring protocol. 

From: Bucky <3  
You fucker. Love you too.  
How you gonna say that and then run so I can’t kiss your stupdi face?

Steve laughs and shut off his phone. Pegs would have explained that Steve wouldn't answer his personal phone until they were cleared. So he was okay with not responding yet. As he placed it in his locker at the back of the quinjet, his secure work phone went off. 

Incoming 00-00:  
Love you. BE SAFE

Steve pocketed the indestructible phone and went back to the holotable that had the reports waiting on him. He’d just have tpo put this new thing in a pocket somewhere and take it out after they'd finished dealing with the---

“Sam, this says mini robot bees?” 

“Yes, yes it does. My life got 200% weirder after I met you. Mini robot bees. According to Jarvis they'd started as a way to pick up the slack that real bees are losing and they somehow got hacked and are now rampaging. His words.” 

“Okay. Mini bees. And I’m supposed to deal with civilians, get them off the streets while Tony and Jarvis trace the hack and get the bees back online for the doctor who invented them. Sure, normal Monday morning.”


	21. Beef, it's what's for dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal and a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell i was hungry?

The bees were ridiculous. Harmless mostly, but annoying as hell. The thing that really put the battle in the column of firm annoyances was Tony, over comms. 

“Steven. The bees are coming your way.” 

“Steven, behind you.”

“Steven, there are civilians in my way.” 

By the time the all clear came over the comms, Steve had muted Tony. It was absolutely against protocol, but Steve was about ready to punch a teammate and that wasn’t good either. Steve was yanking on his gloves, ripping them off his dirty hands and considering skipping out on debrief to get home and into the arms of his boyfriend. 

He was about to rip out his earwig and just walk home when he heard Jarvis coming through.

“Captain Rogers, Bucky would like you to know that your job is ridiculous, and that he will have dinner ready for you when you get home.” 

“Thanks J.” He slid his work phone out to check the time. Not bad, only took 2 hours to get the bees contained. With debrief. He should be home just in time to hug Bucky for a solid hour before he got hungry. Well, if he was able to snag a few protein bars during debrief. Battles always got him hungry. “Will you tell him I gotta debrief and then I’ll be headed his way.” 

“Of course Captain. And good job today.” Steve smiled. He really liked Jarvis, even if his creator was sometimes a giant pain in his ass. Speaking of the inventor, Nat got to him before Steve did.

“Anthony Edward Stark, aka Iron Man, aka giant toddler in a suit of armor. Is there a reason you used the Captain's name over comms? Oh wait, of course there is. Pepper warned me you might be a dick today. For that, for breaking protocol you get to debrief alone. The rest of us are done.” She stood in front of Tony, arms crossed over her chest, looking honestly pised off. 

It said a lot that she was showing anger, she usually had a lid on her emotions in the field. Clint was standing right next to her, bow collapsed against his back, but a hand on his thigh holster. 

“Fury already patched through to say he’d be here in a few minutes.” He dropped an arm across her shoulders. “You want pizza? I want pizza. Phil is still in France, lucky ass.” 

Steve made his way over, clapping Clint on his shoulder. “Buck has food going at home, so I’m out for the day. We’ll have to set up a dinner though, soon. You guys gotta see the house.” 

“Later Cap. Tell your boy I’ll be by soon for more ink. He did a sweet fucking job.” Clint made a sloppy salute before dragging Nat off with him. 

“Tony, one of these days you are going to push the wrong way. Maybe think about what’ll happen then.” He waited to see if his teammate would say anything but Tony was just staring, so Steve shook his head and walked off. He stuffed his gloves into one of the hidden zippered pockets, and jogged over to the quinjet to switch his phones. He found Sam chatting with Fury on the cargo bay ramp. 

“Gentlemen.” He nodded at his pseudo boss and then used his phone to call a car. Times like this, he wished he’d taken his bike rather than gotten a lift. 

“Rogers.” Fury called him over. “I’ll deal with Stark today, but the team needs to cut the bullshit and start working together like adults. I thought you two were past this.” 

“I thought so too sir. But we’ll get it right. Don’t worry.” The car pulled up and Steve shook Sam’s hand. “Hey, you need to come check out the new place. I’ll get a dinner party set up soon.”

“Yeah, I wanna meet that pup of yours too, dogs love me.” Sam joked back. 

“Sure thing. Later.” He slid into the car, and dropped his head back. The ride wasn’t too long, though they were definitely dealing with the traffic that comes with a fight in the center of Queens. When the car stopped, he thanked the driver, before ducking out and climbing the steps to his place. Before he got to the door, it opened and Bucky flew out, jumping straight into Steve’s arms. 

“Baby. Hi.” Steve couldn’t see his face, as it was buried in his shoulder, but Bucky’s voice sounded happy. That was great. It was a better time coming home than the last mission Bucky had been around for. He carried him inside, kicking the door shut. Bucky didn’t seem inclined to let go anytime soon and Steve was fine with that. 

“Steven. Welcome home. That was stupid. Bee robots, what is the world coming to?” Peggy didn’t stand since Darcy was asleep on her lap, but she grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Yeah, ridiculous. I mean, according to Jarvis, they’d been built to help, but still. Stupid.” 

“Bedroom please.” Bucky said into Steve’s neck, making him shiver. Peggy laughed. 

“Your young man has been busy. Dinner in the oven and Strider is passed out from getting a good run in earlier.”

“Yeah? Buck, you takin care of me?” 

“Course I am.” Bucky pulled back enough to look Steve in the eye. “It's my job.” 

“Yeah baby. Okay.” He headed toward the stairs, feeling Buck squeeze his waist tighter with his legs. He dropped Bucky on the bed with a laugh. But his boyfriend didn’t stay down. He climbed off the bed and looked Steve over. 

“Not hurt at all sweetie, I barely even saw the bees. I was on crowd control.” He started unhooking all the closures on the suit, under Bucky’s watchful eye. “I did get to meet the sweetest little girl though. Her name was Isla and her and her moms thanked me for coming out. How cool is that?” 

“That is sweet. Now, pull off that blue monstrosity, we got a few hours til dinner is done, since you what? Skipped debrief? Playing hooky?” He started helping Steve pull off the skin tight suit, hands sliding across skin. 

“Nah. Tony was a dick and got stuck doing debrief alone.” Steve plopped down to pull off his boots so he could get the suit off and then it was just him in his boxer briefs, and Bucky was climbing in his lap. 

“New rule. No mentioning him in our bed, okay? Good. Now kiss me.” 

When they exited the bedroom two hours later, Steve was so relaxed he might as well be a puddle and Buck had a smug grin. Peggy and Darcy were still on the couch, but now Strider was laying at their feet. 

“Ladies.” Bucky got their attention, “dinner should be just about done.” 

Steve got a beer and sat at the table, watching Buck move around his kitchen like he belonged there. He started doing the math and realised he still had a week before he could go back and start talking about moving in. The two week she was done totally counted, no matter what anyone said. 

“Hey speaking of dinner, we had said we'd have a housewarming. We should do that soon. I want Sam, Clint and Nat to see the place.”

“Yes of course.” Peg said from the doorway. He wondered if Darcy was still asleep. “We should plan for the weekend, stupid robot bees withstanding.” 

“Sounds good. Now we just gotta decide if I try to cook, or we order out.” 

“Me and Jane could cook,” Darcy offered out of the blue. He found her leaning against Peggy, still looking half asleep. “I make a mean lasagna and Jane, she might not look it, but she can seriously cook.” 

“I could help.” Bucky chimed in, as he put the pan on the table. Steve lifted the tinfoil and his mouth watered. 

“What is this? It smells fantastic.” If Bucky could cook this, he could definitely help feed his friends. 

“Beef wellington. And roasted potatoes. I had a lot of energy.” Steve looked up at him and was just in awe of this gorgeous guy that was willingly spending time with him, when he could be dating literally anyone else.

“Holy fuck. Babe. You’re amazing.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

“This is a step back in time.” Peggy came over to look at the pan. The pastry was golden brown and Steve was itching to cut into it. “My mother made this for Christmas when I was a child.” She looked up at Bucky with damp eyes. “James. This is spectacular.” 

“You should try his victoria sponge.” Darcy chimed in, stealing a potato from the pan. “He was laid up over the winter with terrible pneumonia and we binge watched that baking show and then once he was better we learned how to bake together.” 

“Victoria sponge? Oh, my heart. Would you make it for me?” Peggy didn’t often get nostalgic for her life before the Winter Soldier, but Steve could see just how much she was feeling right now.

“Yeah, of course. We could do that for that housewarming, or if you wanna be stingy,” he winked at Peggy, “I can make it like Tuesday night? Since we don’t have many clients scheduled and then come up with something else for the party.”

“I shall choose stingy then. I am quite fond of cake.” She looked at Bucky like she might hug him, but instead she just squeezed his wrist lightly. “I’ll set the table. And Steven, this meal deserves wine, not that awful beer you like.” 

“Yeah, Peg. Of course. I’ll pick out a bottle. Red right?” Bucky nodded so Steve went over to the wine fridge that he hadn’t asked for or filled, and pulled out a Malbec. Buck had the corkscrew and Darcy poured, filling her glass way more than he would have, and then they sat down to the best meal Steve had had in years. 

They are quietly savoring the food. Even Darcy was quiet, eating tiny bites and looking at Bucky like he was a star. Which of course he was. Steve and Peggy both went back for seconds. And that was what broke the silence. 

“James, where on earth did you learn to cook this? It is perfect.” 

“Oh, my sister Becca had seen it in a movie. She got obsessed. So I got a cookbook and watched some youtube videos. I made it for her on our 21st birthday.” 

“Most girls want to go out, not Bex, she is a foodie.” Darcy gave Bucky a fistbump. “I’d never even heard of it before, but now he makes it on their birthday every year.” 

“Hey, speaking of your sister, when do I get to meet her?” Steve couldn't wait to meet his twin. “Does she know about me at all?” He figured that was the easier question, cause he really wanted to know why Bucky was making birthday dinner on his own birthday. His dad might have disowned him, but still, Buck deserved the world. And at the very least, to enjoy an easy day on his birthday.

“She’s doing her rounds right now. A month of shadowing an ER doc. This is her last year.” He made a cross. “Thank the lord. I miss her. She never has time. I know once she’s working at the hospital she’ll still be busy, but not like she is now.” He leaned over to kiss Steve’s cheek. “And yes, she knows about you. If you don’t mind, I’ll invite her for the dinner. I’m sure she can take a few minutes on a Sunday night to meet you and eat something that didn’t come out of a hospital or school cafeteria.” 

“Oh, cool.” Steve couldn’t wait. 

“Bex, is the single coolest person I know, that isn't in this room right now.” Darcy said, winking at Peggy. “She's my hero. She’s planning to work with kids on the cancer ward.” 

“Really?” Now Steve really wanted to meet her. 

“Yeah. She’s a beast. Totally worth the amount of stressful nights I’ve had figuring out money.” Steve really wanted to offer to help, he had the money, but in the time he’s known Bucky, he’s realized that Bucky is doing fine on his own. He is a hard worker, and he’s smart. Maybe if they stay together like Steve hopes, and his money becomes their money, maybe then he could finish paying it off for them. Something to think about for sure. For now, he was going to enjoy this amazing food, and then show his appreciation the best way he knows how. Alone. In bed.


	22. Little blue bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to talk to Tony and it devolves the way you expect. Then he visits a famous New York spot.

Tuesday came early with Bucky having to get up in time to head back to his place to get ready for work. He’d kept the shop closed on Monday since they’d all assumed they'd be tried form the gala, but now it was back to the grind. It was fine, though. After Steve kissed him and sent him off, he took the stairs two at a time and grabbed a shower. He was going to head over to the tower and have that conversation with Tony. 

He threw on the first clothes he found, and got Strider ready to go. He called for a car, and then sat with Peggy at the counter, sipping on coffee while they waited for his ride. 

“Need me to come with you?” She asked,a dn he could say yes, have her at his six, but he didn’t want this to be another battle. 

“No, I’m just gonna talk with him. Bucky is right about him. I don’t understand him, never have. And it’s become clear that we need to understand each other better if we are going to continue to work together.” She nodded once and he patted her shoulder when the alert for the car came. “I’ll let you now when I’m on my way home.” 

The ride was quicker than usual, and amusing with Strider’s tongue lolling as he kept his head out the window. Steve apologized for the drool but the driver waved him off. At the tower, he stopped by the lab to say hi to Bruce before going up to find Tony, who wasn't in the lab for once. 

“Hey Bruce, how are you this morning?” 

“Good Steve. And how are you and the dog doing?”

“Good, came to talk to Tony. Where’s he at?” It was odd to be in the lab during the day and not find Tony there.

“Ah, he and Miss Potts had a shouting match earlier, so he took off grumbling. He’s probably at the bar in the common room. You two need back up?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Thanks though.” He turned to leave but stopped short. “Hey, we're gonna have a dinner. Housewarming thing. Sunday night barring a call out. You’re absolutely invited.” 

“Well, thanks Steve. I’ll bring some wine.” Steve waved as they left and he watched Bruce go back to his numbers. The man was kind, Steve would have to make a better effort to be friendly to the doc.

The elevator ride was short and Steve kept an eye on Strider who seemed really interested in the corners of the small box. When they exited the doors, Steve spied Tony at the bar like Bruce had suggested. He left Strider off his leash, and made his way to the other man, counting breaths to keep himself calm. If Tony was already drunk there was no point to even trying to have a conversation. 

“My dad was a drunk, you know?” Tony’s voice didn’t have a wobble to it, no he sounded completely sober. As Steve got closer he found two bottles empty next to him. Had he poured them down the sink?

“I didn’t, no. I hardly knew Howard. We probably spent all total, a few days together over the two years I was in the war.” 

Tony spun around on the stool and Steve was glad he looked sober too. So maybe the drink had gone down the sink. “He told me stories about you. Talked about you like you were best friends. It was Captain Rogers this, Captain Rogers that. From Kindergarten to when I went to college at 14, I was compared to you. It didn’t matter how smart I was, I was never as brave as you. As kind as you. As selfless as you.” 

Steve had never wanted to go back to his time more. He missed his team yeah, but he really needed to go back and punch Howard. A lot. He felt like he had the reasons now, for why he and Tony always butted heads. Part of him wanted to gloss it over, remind Tony that Steve hadn’t said those things. It hadn’t been Steve’s fault that Howward had obsessed. A month ago he would have walked away. Not make a fuss, because it was just easier. But Peggy and Bucky, and hell, Darcy too, they were right that he needed to start acting like himself again. If Tony had a problem with Steve Rogers, this Steve Rogers, well that would be his fault. Not Tony’s dad’s fault. 

“That’s shit Tony. I’m sorry your dad was an ass, but is that my fault? Aside from the whole mess with Peggy, have I ever put you down? Have I ever done anything that made you feel like I thought I was better than you?” He ran a hand through his hair and noticed that Strider was sitting right at his feet, comforting him. “I mean, I’m sorry, I am. But It’s not fair the way you treat me. And yeah, it’s not fair that your dad was a dick to you, but seriously, you need to get over it.” 

Tony gasped and glared at Steve, and he went back over what he’d just said. “Okay, maybe not “get over it” but you need to stop taking it out on me. We’re supposed to be acting like adults, and Fury already bitched me out and I’m sure that you doing debrief alone isn’t a thinking you want to do again, so, yeah. Something needs to be done. And it needs to be done on your end cause you’re the one who’s acting like a fool.” 

“Debrief was fine. It was bees, Steven.” There was that tone in his voice still, and it grated on Steve’s nerves. 

“You know, Bucky said he didn’t understand you. Because you do care, that is obvious, but your care seems to come with a hefty dose of derision. And I agree with him. I don't understand you. I don’t get the point.” 

“Ah, your precious Bucky. I don’t care if he understands me Steven. You don't need to understand me. You just need to accept what I give you.” 

“For fuck’s sake Stark!” Steve’s arms went up with irritation. “You’re more than a fucking bank. And if you’re going to just throw that you have money in my face, well, I can do without you. Thanks to Fury and Miss Potts I have money, more than I know what to do with. You didn’t have to buy that house Stark. I didn’t ask you to. I was planning to. You CHOSE to do that, don’t throw it in my fucking face.” Steve started pacing, his hands in fists at his side. He shouldn’t have fucking down this. He should have just left it alone. Especially knowing that Tony and Pepper had already fought. It was pointless anyway, Stark was never going to give it up. 

“Rogers, listen--” Tony started but Steve was done. He wasn’t going to listen to him anymore, not whe he never said anything real. 

“No. You listen. I’m done being the cardboard cutout Shield apparently told the world I was. You wanna the know the man your dad knew? Well this is it. And I’m done fighting with you since you don’t seem to actually care about anything but being right. We’re having a housewarming on Sunday. You and Miss Potts are invited. But if you show up in my house, the rude nicknames stay here. If I hear you call my boyfriend anything but his given name, you're gonna get real acquainted with the Real Steve Rogers.” 

He whistled for Strider and went straight to the elevator, not willing to give Stark any more of his time. In the elevator he clipped the leash to his dog and dropped his head against the wall. 

“Hey Jarvis?”

“Yes Captain.” 

“Can you get me the information for my house. The deed is in my name, so I should be allowed access to the financials.” 

“Of course Captain, I’ll send that to your phone.” He snorted at the near contempt in the AI’s voice. He didn’t care though, he liked Jarvis, but he wasn't in the mood for more judgment from a computer. 

The driver was waiting for him at the curb, but Steve waved him off. He needed to walk to let out some of this temper. His phone dinged and he dug it out of his pocket. It was the information about the house. He sent the AI a thank you text, and then one to Peggy letting her know he was going on a walk and he’d be home later. 

He and Strider walked around Manhattan aimlessly, his temper cooling slowly. They ended up grabbing a bite to eat at a Jamacian palace that he’d never tried before. When he realized he was close to MoMA, he nearly went in, but another idea popped into his head. He kept walking until he came upon the store that had been in the back of his mind since he met Bucky. He knew he couldn’t bring Strider inside, so he looked up the number and called. After explaining who he was and the fact that he was outside, an attendant came out, swearing up and down that she could take his dog into the backroom, from the back of the store. He followed her around, willfully ignoring the looks that people were giving him. He wasn’t going to live his life in the shadows anymore, but that also meant that he should give his guy a heads up. As the attendant, a lovely girl named Selena, got Strider set up, he sent off a text. 

To: Bucky <3  
Avoid twitter. And the news. I’m probably all over it right now.

With Selena staying with Strider, another attendant came to help him. 

“Captain Rogers, thank you for coming to visit us today. I’m Abigail, how can I help you?” 

“Engagement ring. For my boyfriend.” Just saying the words left him feeling lighter. Like he was making the right steps to being true to himself. His phone was vibrating in his pocket, but he ignored it for the grin Abigail was giving him. 

“Certainly, Captain. Or is it Mr. Rogers when you’re not on duty?” 

“Uh, Steve is fine.” 

“Okay Steve. Let me ask you a few things. Do you know his size? Do you have any idea what you are looking for? And, most importantly, what is your intended like?” 

“Oh, I don’t know his size, but you resize, right? And um, he’s a tattoo artist. He’s brave and kind. Vibrant.” 

“Vibrant is a great adjective for someone you love. So, let me show you what we have.” She led him to a glass case filled with row after row of engagement bands. It didn’t take long for him to pick the perfect band. It was simple but sturdy. There was a double band of tiny diamonds around it. He purchased it and then made a return appointment to resize it in the future. 

He tipped both attendants, even though they both swore they couldn't accept it. “Nonsense. You two ladies helped me a lot just now, let me show my appreciation.” 

He called a car to bring him home, since even as Captain America, he probably wasn’t allowed to bring Strider on the subway. In the car, he pulled out his phone. Then swore under his breath. 

From: Bucky <3  
You were about two seconds too late. I have ALERTS set up for you sweetheart.   
But if you WANT me to forget you were at TIFFANY’S I can try

From: Pegs  
Oh Steven. Best Woman, remember.

Well, cat’s outta the bag, or is it? He can just say he was picking up something else. Or hell, why lie? He ignores the texts from Tony, and calls his bank instead. He knows he’ll have to go in person for a transfer as large as the one he is going to make, but it’s a good thing that he uses the same bank Stark does. He closes his eyes, and Strider lays across him. The little blue bag feels heavy in his hand, but it's the good kind of heavy. 

The ride is a while, but it gives him time to think of ways to ask Bucky that one question. It has been just about a month, cause he is counting the two weeks he was in the coma. He remembers the text from Bucky, it didn't sound like he’d be averse to the Tiffany’s gift, but he figures it doesn't ’t hurt to put out feelers.

To: Bucky <3  
You could forget. Or you could be excited about the bag I’m carrying. 

From: Bucky <3  
A month we said, right? That was for moving in, not Tiffany’s bags.   
But I ain't gonna lie, I’m curious about that bag ;)

Well, that sounded promising. Promising enough to have him singing under his breath as they crossed the bridge towards home.


	23. Inked by Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a tattoo. Also, a box.

The house was empty when he got home. It gave him a few minutes to breathe and really digest the purchase he just made. With Strider napping at his feet, he turned the blue box over and over in his hands. He’s not worried, not really, he is pretty sure by the way that Bucky responded, that his boyfriend might be okay with becoming a fiance. It’s just, is it too soon? He doesn’t think so, but he’s always had a weird picture of life in his mind. He’d always expected to die young, but here he was now and his lifespan is decidedly longer. And Bucky loved him, had said he’d be stupid with him. Thing is, this didn’t feel stupid. It felt right. 

He thinks of his ma, if she’d like Bucky. He thinks so. If she’d be mad or sad, or just plain worried that he had found a boy to love instead of a girl. He isn’t sure about that one. He likes to think she’d understand, that she’d accept him, but really, he doesn’t know. Maybe that’s what has his throat tight, because it certainly isn’t the desire to marry Bucky. That he trusts in. He almost wishes that Peggy were here, she’d be able to talk sense into him, but without her he had his dog who wasn’t the best conversationalist. 

He puts the box on the table and pulls out his phone. Thinking about it, trying to figure out if this is a thing he could or should post about, he figures “fuck it,” it’s what is done nowadays. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
The scariest things are always the ones that have to do with your heart. 

He huffs out a laugh and drops his phone, deciding it’s time to just let it be. He lets Strider out into the backyard and grabs a ball to play catch. It always helps to be active, makes it easier to work out what’s in his head. An hour later, his dog is tired and he is resolute in his decision. After putting fresh water out, he grabs his phone and heads up to his studio. 

He thinks he’ll do a darker line drawing of the pin up nurse he wants to get. He is going to need clean lines so that Bucky can make the asgardian ink stretch. He really hopes to get this done soon, he can’t wait to see Bucky tattoo him. He is fully aware he has a pretty big competency kink and watching Bucky do what he loves most, and doing it on Steve’s skin? Well, that should be a very good day. He’s just gotten the face down when his phone starts to get crazy. 

From: Bucky <3  
Baby  
No need to be scared.   
Also, I love you. Dinner tonight?

To:Bucky <3  
Want me to come to you? I have the image done, we could eat and tattoo?

From: Bucky <3  
It’s a DATE

He grinned and pulled up the Yelp! page to find something good to bring over for dinner. He’s just deciding between Italian and that greek restaurant when Peggy comes in. 

“Steven, it is not bad form to show it off, so where is it?” She has the biggest smile on her face and he had to hold back the tears at seeing her so happy. 

“It’s downstairs, here, I’ll show you.” He brings her down to the living room where the blue box is still sitting. He opens it and shows her. “Simple, but strong. What do you think?” 

“I think he’s going to love it. I am beyond pleased for you dear.” 

“I hope so. It’s soon, too soon. I know that, but it just, it called me? Is that stupid? I meant to go to the MoMA to cool down after talking to Stark and I just ended up there instead.” 

“You and I both know what it means to let something good slip through your fingers. If it is too soon, you two will figure that out together. Now, I am going to be with Darcy tonight, so the place will be empty for whatever you need to do.” 

“Ah, I’m going to him for dinner and to get that tattoo done. I’ll shoot you a text to let you know where we end up.” 

“Perfect. Now, I need a bath before I go to meet my lady.” She left him with a quick kiss on his cheek and a grin on his face. 

He had a bit of time before he had to leave, so he made sure that Strider was worn out. The dog was a good boy and would sleep in the kennel while the hose was empty, so far he’d not gotten up to any mischief, Steve wasn't sure it would last. 

He was just leaving when his phone rang. Sam didn’t often call during the day, he actually had a full time job at the VA, unlike the rest of them. 

“Hey Sam. How’re you?” 

“Good man, good. Let me be frank. If you propose to your boy of less than a few months, I’m behind you, but, and this is the big thing, I’m not gonna say anything when Stark starts poking fun. Because it is a bit on the impulsive side, and my friend if you can be that impulsive, you can put up with the insufferable billionaire.” 

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Okay, I get it.”

“I’m just saying, I hear he likes to stick up for you and you definitely deserve it, but this move is gonna deserve some good natured ribbing from your friends. You get me?” 

“Yeah, I hear you man. Thanks Sam. It means a lot that you’re behind me on this.” 

“I mean, Steve, clearly we all don't know you that well, but that’s not only on us, it’s partly on you too. I’ve tried to be a good friend, lord knows Thor thinks the sun shines out of your ass, and Clint man, he all but worships you, so you gotta meet people half way. You know?” 

Steve stopped short in front of his bike. What Sam was saying definitely had weight to it. 

“You still there man?” Sam asked when Steve had been too quiet. 

“Yeah, just, processing. I gotta admit, I never looked at it from that angle.” He was feeling pretty stupid actually, and he hated that almost as much as he hated resting.

“Now, to be fair, you were grieving and then Fury threw you at aliens and then there was just no stopping. But once I was around, I started noticing that you weren’t alright, so it is definitely on the others that they never noticed. But again, two way street. So, going forward, keep that in mind.” 

“Yeah.” Steve was only half thinking about what he was saying. Mostly he was just thinking that maybe he needed to give his team the benefit of the doubt, and maybe he should do more than just let his asshole side out. Maybe it was time they really met Steve Rogers. 

“Not saying Stark isn’t a grade A asshole most of the time, just, you know, think about the rest of us. And hey, I hope he says yes.”

“Thanks Sam, really. I appreciate you being a friend. I don't think I deserve you.” He heard Sam chuckle and he was wondering what he could do for this guy who all but upended his life to help Steve out. He had been a shitty friend and he was going to fix that. 

“You deserve to be happy man, just like everyone else on this big ball. Now go on, I’m sure you’re chomping at the bit to get to him.” Sam hung up and Steve stared at his phone a minute before sitting down on his bike seat. 

@OGCaptainRogers  
Sam Wilson is the best of us, we don’t deserve him.

He grinned and pocketed his phone before heading out to grab food and go see his guy. The ring was in his pocket and he was feeling optimistic. He might not ask him tonight, but it was good to have the option. 

***

He picked up italian, losing a few minutes to chat with the owner who’s pa had been around when Steve was a kid. The guy had been so excited to talk to him that Steve hadn't been able to say no. He’d also given him a free dessert that Steve countered with a huge tip. The guy tried to hand it back but Steve wasn’t going to let him. The guy had told him that he was always welcome there and Steve, well, it made him feel a bit like old Brooklyn and that was sorely lacking in his life. 

By the time he got to the tattoo shop, there was no one there but Bucky. He was sitting on the couch clearly waiting for Steve. His boyfriend gave him a sweet kiss before pulling him inside. 

“Hey, show me the picture? We’ll eat and then I’ll ink you. Sound good?” 

“Yeah, sure thing baby. I got italian, hope that’s fine.” He proceeded to tell Bucky about the owner and his stories of his pa growing up there. The food was amazing and Steve watched Bucky look over his drawing a few times with a sweet smile before shoveling the lasagna into his mouth. 

“Sorry, starving. I skipped lunch to do a walk in.” He ducked his head a bit, like he was worried Steve might have something to say about his manners, but Steve, well, he had memories of his time in Europe and how they fell on any food they could find. 

“It’s fine. There’s ah, tiramisu I think? He was adamant.” Bucky peeked into the bag and let out a little shimmy in his chair. 

“I love tiramisu, but after we do the tattoo. It’s clean lines so it won’t take long.” Steve nodded and picked up the meal detritus. He was a bit surprised Bucky hadn’t brought up the bag he’d bought, but he was going to let him go on his own time. If he didn’t bring it up, then maybe Steve wouldn't either. Not tonight, maybe.

He followed his boyfriend to his station and stripped his shirt automatically. He knew enough of the process to know he wasn't going to want ink on the pale blue. 

“Okay, bicep, right? I gotta shave it, then you sit and I make a stencil. Yeah?“ He waited and Steve nodded, “okay, then I place the stencil, you give the okay and then I lay the ink.”

“You’re the boss.” Steve winked and Bucky scowled, but still leaned forward to steal a kiss. The shaving went quick, and then he sat in the chair, watching as the stencil got printed out. Watching Bucky work in his confident, easy way was a turn on Steve hadn't expected. He’d have to see if he could convince the man to come home with him after. He had a fierce need. 

“Okay,” Bucky sat by him on a spinning stool. “Center of your bicep is good? Let’s do this.” He used quick, efficient movies to get the stencil lined up before pressing it into Steve’s skin. He pulled it back and used a mirror to show him the placement. 

“It's perfect.” Bucky nodded once, before leaning forward to steal a kiss. He changed his gloves and then poured a small amount of the possibly magic ink into a tiny plastic cup. 

“Less is more. In case you love this and want another. Jane really wants to give you one. I told her she might have to fight me for the pleasure.” 

“Would it upset you if she did one? I definitely don’t want to upset you.” The earnestness sometimes bothered people nowadays, but Bucky looked pleased with his statement. 

“Honestly, I wouldn't mind. I got you first, and I’m fairly certain that even if she did get to ink you once, I’ll get to do more than that. They are addicting after all.” 

“Well, it might not matter. I don’t know that Thor will be able to get more of this stuff, king or not. And Tony hasn’t made any progress as far as I know.” 

Conversation petered out as Bucky concentrated on the art he was putting onto Steve’s skin. It hurt, not as much as he feared it might, but there was a noticable sting as the lines got laid down. He noticed that Bucky went over each line twice, the ink going in dark and clean. Watching the image come to fruition had his eyes getting wet. This was for his ma, and having Bucky do it for him, well it hit him square in the heart. 

“This is gorgeous. I love the style you chose.” 

“Thanks. I think she woulda liked it. After she got done smackin me for putting my body through it.” 

“I really wish I could meet her, though to make that happen I would have had to be born back then and well, I do like the 21st century.” 

“Me too Buck. It took me a long time to feel comfortable here, and to be honest,” he pushed, not sure he was ready to admit this, but he soldiered on, “I just got there really. And it’s mostly cause a’ you.” It made him think of what Sam had said to him. 

“Well, not gonna lie sweetheart, I’m real glad I met you. Still makes me sad to know you were hurting so bad and no one knew.” 

“Well, a very smart person told me recently that it’s at least half my fault for not opening my stubborn mouth.” 

“Sam?” Bucky asked with a knowing smile. 

“Sam.” Steve nodded. 

“That man is too good for this world.” Bucky said, totally serious as he was finishing up the tattoo. 

“I said the same thing. He got all shy on me, so I told Twitter!” Steve grinned, feeling pretty smug at how he made sure to let everyone know how amazing Sam was. 

“He’s gonna kill you. You get that right?’ 

“Probably. But eh, I ain’t wrong.” Bucky just shook his head, but then he was wiping down the tender flesh with a wet paper towel. 

“Come on, let’s look at it.” Steve followed Bucky over to the tall mirror and looked at the amazing tattoo that Bucky had just put on him. It was clean lines, the black was strong and the redness was already fading. 

“Take a picture Buck?” He asked, wanting proof, just in case it didn’t hold. He had faith in Thor’s magic ink, but just in case. Plus, he was definitely posting this on twitter. 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Steve stood still so the pic wouldn’t be blurry, and then took his phone back from Bucky. He made sure to send it to his boyfriend’s phone so he could use it for work if he wanted to. 

“I’m gonna post it. Is that okay?” 

“Of course. You know, I don’t think anyone would have expected you to take to twitter as much as you did.” Steve would have been upset if Bucky had sounded condescending, but mostly he seemed amused. 

“I like the ability to talk to folks. Plus, I get to curse at Nazis, what’s not to love?” 

@OGCaptainRogers  
Img. att  
It’s not WHY I wanted to date him, but it’s a definite perk.   
A nurse for my ma. I miss her everyday. Now she’s always with me.

“Hey, wanna come to mine? Peggy is out with Darcy tonight.” 

“Sleepover?” Bucky asked, a glint in his eye. 

“Well you won’t let me pay you with money, but m’sure you won't say no to me paying with flesh.” He quirked an eyebrow and watched as Bucky’s face flushed. His boyfriend did like it when Steve teased.

“Yeah, yeah let's do that. C’mon, gotta lock up.” Bucky went to shut off lights and Steve tugged his shirt on, thumbing a text to Peggy.

To: Pegs  
Having a sleepover. Enjoy your date night ;)


	24. Til the end of the line, Stevie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a housewarming party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is done. 
> 
> This is a much longer chapter than I normally do, but I couldn't figure out a good place to cut it off. I may come back and do more later, but for now, this is it. 
> 
> I didn't write the actual meal or telling the team because there were so many ways it could have gone. I'll let y'all decide for yourselves. 
> 
> While writing this final chapter I had Tom Grennan's Something Better on replay, so it is now the official theme song of this story. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it, and I hope you have a good holiday. I know the world sucks, so try to find the simple joys where you can.

Steve woke up to find Bucky sitting up against the headboard. He was staring at the little blue box that sat on the nightstand. Steve had deliberately set it that the night before after they’d showered and gotten ready for bed. Neither of them had said anything and Steve was pretty sure he was going to let Bucky bring it up, which seemed like it might be about to happen. Steve tried to be quiet, not sure he wanted to disrupt whatever his boyfriend was thinking about but he must have alerted Bucky. 

“Are you going to ask me?” He asked, smiling down at Steve.

“Do you want me to? Or would you rather ignore the existence of the box?” Steve pulled himself up to sit closer to Bucky. He couldn't read the younger man’s face. It was a bit disconcerting. 

“I’ve been sitting here for like twenty minutes wondering that same thing.” He leaned closer to Steve, “it’s like this. It is too soon, but do I care? Not really. So, I’m asking if you’re going to ask me.” 

Steve leaned over him to scoop up the little box. He maneuvered Bucky so that he was straddling Steve’s lap. He leaned forward to get a quick, close mouthed kiss before he settled back. He popped open the box and spun it so Bucky could see the silver ring. 

“Bucky, I love you. I know it is fast, but time doesn't really matter in terms of the heart. Plus, I have learned my lesson about letting things get away from me. I’m stubborn and I have a dangerous job, and I might not be a good husband, but I’d like to try. I’d like to marry you, if you want that too.” 

Bucky smiled, his whole face lighting up with mirth. “I didn’t hear a question there Stevie.” 

Steve huffed out a laugh and nodded, once. “Bucky Barnes, will you marry me?’ 

“Yes. I believe I will.” He held his hand out and Steve slid the ring on. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. 

“Well, that’s nice. They were gonna size it if it didn’t fit.” 

“Good luck to anyone who tries to take this off my hand. It’s mine now.” Bucky told him before tackling him to the bed. 

They came up for air an hour later. 

After a shared shower and a call to Jane that he’d be a bit late, but would bring breakfast in recompense, they sat at the kitchen island enjoying their coffee. Steve didn’t have anything to do that day, so he was thinking about heading to the tattoo shop with Bucky, but he’d have to put Strider up for the whole day and that didn’t seem fair. 

“How bout this? How bout, I give you my key so you can run to my place and take care of Alpine just before lunch and then just come to see me then. That way you got the morning with the best dog, and to gossip with Peggy like you know you're going to.”

“Yeah, okay. Good plan. And, hey, I know the ladies will see the ring at work, but I’m gonna hold off telling everyone else til the dinner. I mean, they all know I’m thinking of it since it exploded on twitter, but they don’t know I asked.” Steve was happy, so happy, and he wanted to just live it for a bit before he started getting told off by his team.

“Yeah, okay. And Peggy knows of course, or will soon. But I’ll make sure to tell Darcy and Jane not to spread the news.” He leaned over the island to give Steve a kiss. “Okay, I’m gonna go so I can stop and grab some pastries. I’ll see you at lunch.” 

“Okay baby. Have a good morning. I love you.” Steve stole another kiss before he let Bucky go. 

After Bucky was gone, Steve took Strider out to burn off some energy. He knew he’d be spending some time in the gym in the basement soon, he’d have to get the excitement out somehow. When Strider was sleeping on his bed in the corner, Steve took out a punching bag, Lady Gaga pumping out of the speakers Pepper had chosen. 

“Well, I thought you’d be happy.” He jumped at the sound of her voice. He’d been so wrapped up in his head he hadn’t heard her at all. He spun around and grinned at her.

“I am happy. I have no idea what to do with the amount of happy I am.” 

“Oh, well then. Shall we spar?” 

“Yes.” He replied quickly. A sparring session would help him burn the rest of the energy he had and then he could shower and go see about Alpine. 

“I shall be right back. Change this awful music.” He laughed as she walked back up the stairs and went to his phone. He had a playlist just for this. Clint had helped set him up with it. The Who started blaring through the speakers and he did some quick stretches. Peggy never held back and it would help to be limber. 

Peggy was back soon and wearing a maniacal grin. She liked to spar more than even Nat did, and it always wore Steve out. They evenly matched with strength but she was quicker and had been taught different forms of fighting. He’d been playing catch up with her, Nat and Clint, but he’d never be as proficient as she was. 

She hit first and then it was on. He might not be as quick as her, but he was scrappy and soon they were both landing blows, and twisting around each other, trying to get each other to the floor. Strider was barking from his bed, but he’d already learned not to try to interfere. They sparred for almost an hour and when they were both lying on the mats, panting, Steve turned his head to grin at her. 

“He said yes.” 

“I knew he would. That boy loves you. It is clear to anyone who sees you together. I am the best man.” She told him, as if he’d think of anyone else. 

“Of course. I mean, we haven't talked about it, but if you wanna wear a tux rather than a dress, I’m cool with that. I just want you there by my side.” 

“Once you have solid plans we’ll talk about it.” She rolled to sitting, fixing her falling ponytail. “When will you tell your team?” 

“We’re gonna tell everyone at the dinner on Sunday. You know, Darcy and Jane will know today too. And Sam, well, I’m sure he knows. It was all over twitter. They know I’m thinking about it, they may be surprised I already asked. Or, they may not. I’m not worried either way.” He mirrored her position. “I’m done being anyone other than myself, if they don’t like it, well, anyone can be Captain America.” 

“I am so proud of you Steven. I know it must have been so tough when you first woke up, so I am glad to see you shedding that bland persona. I’d much rather have Steven Rogers than Cap.” 

He grinned, and then went “oomph,” when Strider jumped, clearly tired of waiting for attention. 

After a shower he headed over to check on Alpine. The cat still wasn’t his biggest fan but they were working on it. With his majesty taken care of, he swung by the taco place and ordered enough for him, Bucky and the ladies. 

At the shop he got hugged by both Jane and Darcy, after his welcome kiss from his fiancé. He liked thinking of Bucky as that, and made sure to use it, probably more than he should. But the ladies were excited for them and that was nice. He couldn't stay, they were unusually busy. Sso much so that they locked the door to enjoy time for lunch. Steve figured it out immediately, the influx was partly his fault. 

“Babe, don’t even. If they want to talk to me, they have to pay for a tattoo, and even then I’m not telling them anything. Or at least, nothing that isn’t already public knowledge.” Bucky stole a sip from his ginger ale and then mocked himself. “Yes, I am dating Steve Rogers. Yes he did get hit by a dragon. Dragons, who knew? Yes he is nice. No I’m not telling you anything else.” 

“Okay, but if it gets bad, let me know?” He couldn’t help but worry. He’d known it would happen, but it still irritated him. 

“Of course baby.” Bucky kissed him softly at the door of the shop and then Steve left him to do his job. That was the last time they saw each other until Sunday morning. Bucky hadn’t been lying. His shop got slammed, and Steve got gleeful text updates from both Bucky and Darcy. They’d made a pile of cash, done some really fantastic tattoos and only had to throw out one reporter. 

By the time he opened the door Sunday morning he was ready to drag Bucky to his bedroom and stay there for a day or two. But they had plans and a houseful of people that night. So instead he just kissed him long and good before they all headed to the grocery store. It was kinda amusing shopping with Darcy and Bucky, they fed off each other. Jane was quiet like Peggy, unless you really got her started, which was nice because Steve wasn’t 100% sure they wouldn’t kick him out, despite being an Avenger. 

He had a list that they didn’t stick to. He had a plan for the meal, that they definitely weren't sticking to. He had a general idea of what kinda drinks to buy, and Jane just kept eyeing an expensive bottle of merlot, so he gave up and just let them do their thing. He figures there was no point in fighting it, he was surrounded by people with big personalities, so it was better to just laugh and let them have fun. At least they had been smart and taken Jane’s massive SUV. He still didn’t understand why she needed it, but it was gonna be helpful. 

It took them over an hour to fill the cart and Steve did his best to not wince at the total. Inflation, he reminded himself. Plus Jane’s expensive wine. It was worth it. He’d have his friends, his fiancé and he was going to get to meet Becca. The food was going to get eaten, fun would be had. It was all fine. 

At the house Darcy commandeered his sound system and shooed him out of the kitchen. Jane sat herself at the counter to get started, and Bucky stole one of Steve’s painting t-shirts to wear as a makeshift apron since they didn’t own any. 

“You guys gonna let me do anything?” He finally asked after watching the three of them work together like a solid team. 

“You can make sure the table is big enough and set. Make sure a wet bar area is set up.” Bucky offered and Steve was glad to have something to do. It was his house after all. Eventually it would be his and Bucky’s but he wasn’t thinking Bucky would move in soon, they’d have to talk it all out first. The engagement had definitely been spur of the moment, so they had stuff to figure out it would be good though, because they loved each other and Steve, well, he’d do a lot to make Bucky happy. 

The house didn’t have a formal dining room, but there was an area by the kitchen that held a large table. It might not fit everyone, but there was the island and the counter, plus the living room. They’d make it work. He set up the rolling cart as the bar by the windows in the living room. He checked his watch and they still had a few hours. 

“I’m gonna take Strider for a run. Tire him out before the house is full.” He kissed Bucky’s cheek, and then laughed when Darcy pushed her cheek out too. He dropped a kiss for her and then shook his head when Jane mock pouted. After leaving her with a kiss too, he and Strider took off. It would only take a mile or two to tire out his dog, and help settle his own nerves. 

He’d finally decided he didn’t really care what Stark thought of him, but Becca, he was worried about her. 

Back at the house, he got water for Strider and then took a military quick shower. He grabbed clothes, not really paying attention. So when he looked down and saw a t-shirt with Bucky’s shop on the front, he grinned. He hadn’t noticed Bucky putting it into his dresser. He found the trio in the living room, playing cards while Peggy read a book in the arm chair. 

“Hey, how’s prep? Need anything?” 

“Nah, we’re good. Beef is in the oven, as is two lasagnas’ one regular, one vegetarian because Bruce doesn't eat meat.” Bucky told him. 

“Okay, and we got enough drinks, alcoholic and non?” 

“Yes Steven, stop fretting.” Peggy admonished him. 

“Yeah Steve, stop fretting.” Jane giggled, and Steve looked closer. 

“So how’s the wine?”

“So good.” She giggled again. Steve shook his head. “You should try some--”

“Before she drinks it all.” Darcy finished. 

“Oh, uh, I’m more of a beer guy myself. Plus, it doesn’t really do anything for me. I’ll stick to my stout.” 

“More for me! Yay!” Jane said, right as she went to refill her glass.

“Well then. Deal me in?” He nodded to the game of go fish. He wouldn't mind killing time with a kids game for a while. But before they got the cards dealt, the doorbell went off. He checked his watch, it was early for the team to show up. 

“He opened the door and there stood a girl who could only be Becca. She was the spitting image of her twin, only female. “Hi. Becca?” He asked anyways. 

“Yep. Hi.” He moved back so she could walk by and then Bucky was there, picking her up and making her squeal. 

“Bucky!” 

Becca!” They were loud together but clearly really happy. Steve stood back and let them say hello. Strider came running though, ready to meet a new person. Becca dropped out of her brother’s arms and down to the floor in a smooth move. 

“Hello. Who is the cutest dog? Hi.” Strider loved her immediately, giving her kisses and nearly knocking her over. 

“C’mon Strider, let her up. We don’t go knocking over guests.” He got his dog off her so she could get up. 

“I don’t mind, there aren't enough dogs to pet in med school.” She looked him up and down and he did his best not to squirm under her gaze. “Now, c’mere and give me a hug. I gotta welcome you to the family.” 

He took the hug gladly, so happy she didn’t seem to hate him off the bat. Then he and Bucky introduced her to Peggy. His dear friend shook her hand and was as friendly as she got to new people. Darcy and Jane said hi too, but with much higher decibels. Jane offered her a glass of wine, but she turned to Steve first. 

“Is there a place for me to crash if I drink this? WIne goes to my head.” 

“Of course. The couch is a pull out and then there is the one up in my studio.” He definitely needed to put sheets on either of them but that would be fine. 

“Or, you could take my room and I could spend the night with my Darcy. A young lady such as yourself, one working to be a doctor, deserves a real bed.” 

“Well thanks Miss Carter.” 

“Sleepover!” Darcy shouted before kissing Peggy quickly. 

“Wine me, Jane.” Becca ordered and then the noise level rose even more. Steve got Strider upstairs in his bedroom. There was a dog bed with a lot of toys so hopefully he’d be a good boy and stay up there. 

He checked in with Peggy to be sure she was okay, this was definitely going to be a test of her nerves. Peggy swatted at him and told him she was fine, and she even had a smile, so he believed her. 

Giving Bucky and Becca some time together, he went to grab himself a beer and double check the set up. If Tony actually showed, it would be the six of them that were there, plus Thor, Sam, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Tony and Pepper. That was a lot of people for his house. It would be a loud, tight fit but they could do it. And really, he wasn’t even sure that Tony would deign to leave his tower. 

Coming out of the kitchen he found Peggy and Darcy curled up in the armchair and Jane leaning into Becca’s shoulder, talking about some sort of medical thing she'd invented. He sat on the arm of the couch next to Bucky, interested in seeing the family dynamic between the twins. 

“So Steve, I couldn’t help but notice the pretty piece of new jewelry my brother is wearing. What’s up with that?” 

“Oh, well, I asked him to marry me and he said yes, so that would be an engagement ring.” Steve shrugged, she might have been after some other answer, but he was only going to tell her the truth. 

“Aww, I thought as much.” She gave him a look like she knew every thought he’d ever had about her brother and she so reminded him of Peggy in that moment it was a bit scary. “Well good. My brother deserves to be loved properly. He’s been through shit, like all of us, but I trust you to worship the ground he walks on.” 

“Yeah, he does that.” Darcy chimed in, giving Becca a high five. 

“Yeah, I love him a lot. It’s moved quickly, but I don’t think that makes it less in any way.” 

“There is no timeline for falling in love. Anyone who says there is, hasn’t ever done it.” Becca said, completely sure in her words.

“Preach sister!” Jane calls out, making Darcy and Becca giggle. 

“I'm not worried about how fast it went, Stevie. Not even a little bit. Don’t worry about it.” Bucky added, leaning into Steve’s side. Before he had a chance to respond, the doorbell went off again, in concert with the oven timer. 

“I’ll get the food,” Bucky stood, “you get the door.” 

Opening the door, he found Nat, Clint and Bruce, all three of them holding bottles wrapped with bows. “You guys, we bought drinks.” 

“Housewarming gift.” Bruce tells him, handing over a bottle of Sake. “Now where is your boyfriend? It’s been a while since I talked to him.” 

“Checking on dinner. You guys arrived just as the oven timer went off. Have you heard from Tony and Pepper? Are they coming?” 

“I don’t know about Tony, but I know for a fact that Pepper is arriving with Sam and Thor, they were loading up as we were leaving. Sam had to meet a soldier last minute.” Nat explains as she looks around the living room. 

“Um, Becca, this is Nat, Clint and Bruce. We work together.” 

“Yeah, no shit you work together.” She stood and shook their hands before zeroing in on Bruce. “I read a few of your papers about the health crisis in India, do you think we could chat before you leave?” 

“Oh, uh, sure. Always glad to talk to a fellow scientist.” Steve swore the older man was blushing. 

“Becca is in her last year of med school. She's gonna change the world. Or at least, save some lives.” Bucky dropped an arm over her shoulder when he came in. “How you doing Bruce? Did Steve tell you we made sure to make a vegetarian lasagna?” . 

“Oh, thank you, that’s really kind. And, Becca what is your speciality?” 

“I want to go into pediatric oncology. That’s the goal if I don't kill my prof or the asshole doctor they have me shadowing.” 

“Badass. Buckster, your sister is cooler than you.” Clint announced, after downing half a beer. 

“Remember who puts needles to your body Clint.” Bucky snorted and Clint hung his head. 

“Ah, but you’re a professional, I can’t really see you tattooing a dick on me.” He taunts. 

“You’d be surprised.” Becca informs them all. 

“Anyway…” Nat stops them before the two men devolve into childhood insults, as they are wont to do. “Clint’s been showing off his tattoo to everyone who doesn’t ask, and I saw the pics of Steve’s pin up nurse. I think, maybe, I’ll come to your shop.” She gave him a look, “after hours.” 

“Wow.” Steve grinned. 

“If you want, and I won’t do this for just anyone, I could do it at the tower. I’d just need a solid hour beforehand to sanitize.” 

“I appreciate that, but I can do your shop. Act like a real girl and all that.” She waved her hand like she did everytime she started talking about acting like a civilian. 

“Sure, just let me know when. Steve has my schedule, and aside from this crazy week, we generally close at like 8, unless a client needs a later appointment.” Steve could read the excitement all over Bucky’s face. He was at three of the team now, and probably all he’d get. Steve honestly couldn't picture Sam or Bruce getting a tattoo. Tony either. And Thor, well, who knows where gods get their body art from?

Speaking of Thor, that must be who was at the door. Steve went to open it, absolutely shocked to see Tony there with the others. And Phil, he was not expected either. Not unwelcome though. 

“Agent Coulson. Phil, It’s good to see you, come in. Tony, Miss Potts, Sam, and Thor, hope the ride over was fine.” 

“It was fine Steve, thank you for inviting us. I know I saw a lot of it when you were laid up, but you chose a really lovely home.” 

“Well, you had a hand in it, Miss Potts. You and Pegs did a great job getting it set up. Thanks again for that.” She waved him off, and moved inside. Thor and Sam had already started talking to the others, when Tony pulled him back. 

“Hey, I stopped that transfer.” 

“Tony.” Steve could feel the anger rising. 

“No. Listen Steve. You’re right, and yes, I said that, I’ve been a dick and the house was a gift, you don’t get to return it just cause I was a dick. So, truce. I’m pretty sure my girlfriend likes you more than me.” Tony left him there speechless. 

“Babe. You okay?” Bucky hugged him as Steve stood there, still sure he was hallucinating. Tony had almost apologized. 

“Yeah, it’s, yeah. I’m fine. Dinner ready?” 

“Um, yeah. Jane and Darcy are making sure the salads are dressed and then we can eat.” He pulled Steve around to look him in the face. “Some people are gonna have to stand. I don’t think we took into account the amount of people versus the size of your house.” 

“Our house.” Steve said, not thinking. 

“Oh.” Bucky blushed and looked down. “Well, we’ll talk about that more later. Okay? For now, let's eat and shock your team with our spontaneity.” 

“Yeah, this is gonna be fun.” Steve leaned down to kiss him softly. “I love you, you know? Thanks for loving me back.” 

“Til the end of the line, Stevie.”


End file.
